


The Scarred Titan

by BobTheTrex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertolt and Reiner are still bad though, Dark, Female Harry Potter, Harry is a Titan Shifter, Hermione Granger Bashing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Morally confused Annie, Only Anime so far, Ron Weasley Bashing, Spoilers for all seasons, Titan Shifters, Torture, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), and ova's, not Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: After Killing Voldemort Hari (Female Harry) Was betrayed and locked in Azkaban. but five years later she was freed into a new world.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain, that has been all Hari has felt for five years; physical, mental, spiritual. The Dementors bring out two of those; the third was caused by humans.   
For five years Hari had been tortured; whipped throughout the day and one nail ripped off a day as well. Throughout the night the Dementors came five or more always stood outside her cell and then at dawn were chased away for her to be tortured more.  
Chains on her wrists and ankles making her hang in the middle of the room, Hari looked down the day was over and the tortures had left and the Dementors were coming. Those tortures were the worst they enjoyed what they did and they did far more than whipping.  
They would beat her till her skin was covered in bruises, they would laugh whenever she screamed, and they enjoyed whipping her more sensitive areas. They had whipped her breasts, stomach, feet and arms in the past but today they had whipped right over her left eye.  
Hari left eye was now nothing more than a disgusting mess, it had dried out so it no longer leaked fluids but still horrible pain came from it, she had cried earlier but that had only made it hurt worse.   
The Dementors were now all around her cell pulling up her worst memories, the Dursleys constant torment, Cedric’s death, Sirius’s death, her friends betraying her. All those memories played over and over in her head combined with all the pain she had suffered in Azkaban.  
Then all of a sudden they stopped.  
Hari looked up but only having one eye and not having glasses made it so she couldn’t see what was going on, or why the Dementors were leaving.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
She recognized the voice but she was in too much pain to think on whom it belonged to, but it definitely was a male voice.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
A different voice a woman’s voice! Who was helping her, Hari though everyone had betrayed her. The door opened and she herd four people gasped, one of the people ran up to her.  
“Oh Hari what have they done to you.” The woman asked lightly, at that moment it clicked.  
“L-Luna?” Hari croaked out her voice so horse and soft Luna barely heard it.  
“Yes Hari I am hear.” Luna said to Hari, before harry could form any coherent words a potion was put to her lips and she drank no longer caring what it might be. She instantly felt better her hunger and thirst was gone, and her injuries were no longer bleeding.  
“That, should have healed to wounds.” The male said.  
Now that Hari was more coherent she recognized the voice. Still barley above a whisper Hari croaked out,  
“Draco, w-what are you doing here?”  
“Me, Luna, Neville, and George came to break you out.” Came Draco’s quick reply.  
“B-But what- “The Malfoy family owes you a dept so I came to help you in every way I can. Draco replied while searching threw his bag.  
“Draco you won’t be able to fix those scars, these whips are enchanted making it so every scar won’t fade.” Neville said angrily from the corner of the room Hari new the torture devises were kept.  
The shackles unlocked and Hari started to free fall till Draco and Gorge cot her. They slowly eased her onto a blanked on the floor. Luna walked up to her and used magic to clean her of all the grime that had accumulated on her body over the years, she then slipped underwear and a shirt onto Hari.  
“Hari, we know we can’t hide you so me and Draco looked and found a spell that will send you to another world of sorts, but we won’t be able to come with you it, it requires four sacrifices.” Neville said sadly sitting on his knee right in front of her.  
“N-no don’t do this, you all have lives just live them, without me.” Hari’s shoulders were shaking she was crying, it still hurt her eye a little but not to an extent of actual pain just discomfort.  
“Hari you greatly improved all our lives and have saved us all at least once we all need to repay that dept.” Draco said.  
“I have already set the runes Hari; we are all sorry for not saving you sooner.” Gorge says sounding like he was close to tears.  
“Bye Hari,” Luna said kissing her forehead she then stood back. Hari herd the sound of four bodies dropping as well as knives hitting the floor. Before Hari had a chance to produce a single tear she was whisked away.  
////////////////////   
Hari slowly comes out of the most restful sleep she could remember having, she sat up still tired; because it will take a lot more than one restful sleep to recover, she thought and then yawned, steam erupts from her mouth, it is warn on her face causing her to sigh witch just created more steam.  
After spending a little time to just relax in the warmth she slowly rose to her feet. She looked down at herself, she was still covered in the scars she suffered in Azkaban and she also lacked clothes, as quickly as she could while still stumbling a lot she gets into a forest of short trees.  
Hari looked around for quite some time unable to find something suitable to cover herself with. She was just about ready to rip branches of the trees to cover herself she heard it; someone was walking in her direction.   
She quickly hid behind the largest tree she could find, and just in time to, a short man came out from behind another tree his body was disproportionate; his arms and legs were thin and short, and his body was extremely fat his head had to large eyes that almost popped out of his head.  
He was also naked, Hari quickly turned away, but before she had turned all the way around she had seen his crotch, and lack of gentles.  
She slowly walked out from behind the tree. He, no it didn’t seem to notice anything different. Hari walked up to it, still no reaction, she waved her hand in front of its face, nothing.  
“What, The, Hell- Hari cut herself off her voice was deep and gravely she could barely understand herself she felt around herself trying to find out why.  
She gasped; and more steam came out of her mouth.  
She had no genitals, and her body was extremely hot. She tentatively touched the thing in front of her; its skin was burning hot too. They were the same species.  
Hari quickly felt around herself she wasn’t misshapen which was a good thing she was still female; if these things actually had genders that is, she looked like a female at least in human standards.  
The thing suddenly changed directions and ran with a new found vigor; Hari went to follow it when she heard a sickening crunch under her foot. Hari slowly lifted her foot and found a squashed something under it. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a deer, a tinny tiny deer.  
Wait.  
The trees were short the grass looked like it barley came out of the ground the animals weren’t tiny she was a giant, a huge genderless giant.  
Hari remembered the other giant and ran after it; wherever it was going it seemed important to it, she should see what it was, she thought.   
As she ran she ran from her old life and into a new much stranger life.  
Hari ran after the short giant trying to figure out what had excited it. Hari cot up to it the second a flash of silver and green sliced through the back of its neck; with only one eye she couldn’t make out what had done it, she watched it as it fell forwards and before it even hit the ground it was dead.  
She stood in the middle of a small clearing in the woods frozen, she just stared dumbly at the half way disintegrated corpse. Everything was quite for a moment then she heard an excited scream and felt something stick into her shoulder blade.  
Hari reacted quickly, she grabbed the string that had stabbed her shoulder and ripped it out, then her hand was cut in half by twin blades. The same thing stuck into her leg and she grabbed it and this time through it at a tree.  
“Hanji!” something yelled from down below she looked and saw lots of saddled horses and people riding then all wearing green cloaks.   
Another thing stuck into the back of her neck, this time and she went berserk. Hari flung her damaged hand in front of the extremely fast green blur so it cut into her already ruined hand. She then grabbed the string and through it only for another string to come from the same thing she just through of herself.  
The fight went on for several minutes the man that moved like lightning and the titan covered in scars. Sometimes other people would try to help him but they were either injured or killed by the titan that could move faster than humanity’s strongest.  
After three minutes of solid fighting Hari new she had to get away she could only hold off the blades for so long, so she ran, she stepped on a cart and a few horses while getting away but she got out mostly unscathed.   
Hari looked down at her hand which she knew was now ruined because of her using it as a shield, but when she looked at it, it was all repaired except for the scars.   
Timidly Hari grabbed a branch (small tree) and lightly cut into her skin, it healed almost immediately.  
Why, why can I now heal any wound in an instant except these scars, she thought getting angrier and angrier with the dammed wizarding world.  
So Hari released all those emotions she had been hiding for five year; all the pain, all the anger, and all the sadness, she released all of those emotions into an ear spitting roar. The sound made birds fly, animals run and every human who heard shiver.   
//////////Scouts//////////  
Levi flew over to Hanji, she seemed alright, but Levi new that she her back was going to be black and blue from how hard she had been slammed into that tree, it was a miracle that her back wasn’t broken.  
“Can you stand?” Levi asked holding his hand out for Hanji to take.  
Hanji shot up and gripped his shoulders.  
“Levi did you see her, she was covered in scars! I didn’t know that was possible, poor baby I probably scared her screaming and jumping at her like that. She probably couldn’t see me that well since her left eye was all messed up, oh Levi who would do something that cruel to that poor baby, she looked like she was covered in whipping scars!” Hanji said her voice going through so many emotions Levi had a hard time keeping up.  
“Please let go” Levi said calmly.  
Hanji let go of his shoulder than hissed grabbing her side and falling to her knees. Levi caught her before she could fall on her face.  
“I guess you can’t stand.” Levi said, he picked her up and carried her to one of the carts that wasn’t destroyed.  
“We are turning back, we took to large of a blow hear.” Erwin said riding his horse to Levi.  
Levi made a grunt of acknowledgement. Erwin got off his horse and help Levi get Hanji in the cart. After they got her into the cart Erwin asked Levi and a few others to see if anything from the destroyed cart was salvageable.  
With ten of their horses killed, and a third of their comrades dead as well they started making their way home, that was when they heard it an earth shaking roar, coming from the east, all the scouts including Levi shuttered. They hurried north back to the wall back to their cage.  
//////////Hari//////////  
Hari had decided to follow the people and see where they lived so she could avoid them, she felt bad now that she realized that those things with blades were people and she had killed them.   
Even though the healing powers had made it so she didn’t need glasses, she had lost her left eye which was also her dominant eye, making it harder to see fast movement, and also needing to put her hand in a different spot than she saw. (Kind of like going cross eyed stuff isn’t were it seems to be)  
She followed them to the edge of the forest, she saw them enter a massive wall many times her height, she just stared dumbly at it, it was huge, she continued to stare till the sun started going down, after it became dark she felt very tired and decided to just go to sleep.  
Her life was stranger than ever.  
//////////scouts//////////  
They had made it back without too many titans attacking, which everyone was grateful for.  
They entered the walls solemnly, Levi hated it that people always stared at them whenever they came back.  
During the time Hanji and the others that were injured were recovering, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji; when she was feeling better, talked about the newly dubbed Scared Titan, or Nike as Hanji liked to call it, something about speed and ancient history.  
All Levi really thought about when regarding the titan was that it was that he and the titan were on equal footing when fighting, it was not only his speed that kept him alive while fighting the titan, it was his experience and ability to change what he was doing on the dot that kept him alive.  
Its vision wasn’t the best, though that was a given seeing as it only had one functioning eye, and that statement brought up so many more questions that it gave Levi a headache, how could a titan have injures that couldn’t heal, why did the titan have injures like that, like whipping marks.  
Levi brought a picture to his mind of exact what the titan looked like, it stood at 13 meters, it was thin, pale, it had waist length black hair with so many knots in it that it angered him, it had scars all over its back, chest, stomach, legs, and feet, the gross mess that was its left eye, and it’s one undamaged eye, not lifeless like all the other titans he had seen, no its eye was a sharp green full of intelligence.  
That intelligence scared Levi the most, that titan wasn’t a dumb monster, it was an intelligent creature that could think, that could learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari had learned many things about her new race, the most interesting of them was that they didn’t need to eat, because they absorbed the sunlight and turned it into energy. Like a plant, Hari thought with a chuckle.  
The humans had come out again she still didn’t know why they killed the giant and tried to kill her last time, or why the giant was so keen on going to the humans in the first place.  
Hari had been following the humans for a couple days now, she had gotten used to only seeing out of her right eye, so she could keep better track of the humans from a much further distance than what she would have been able to do a month ago.  
One month, Hari had been hear for only a month and yet she never felt more at home, there was a certain calming affect she felt in this world, the relaxing calm you got while lying in a tub of water after a hard day of physical labor, the calm that took the stress off your bones.  
But Hari also felt a chill in her bones, the chill of Dementors, that chill would stay with her till her last breath, that only made her hate the wizards more no one, not even Bellatrix deserved the torture of Azkaban.  
Hari continued to follow the people and watched as two giant started walking to a small group near the back. The people on horses started going faster, there were no trees to shoot their strings into to pull them of the ground.  
One of the giants reached down and grabbed a person. Hari thought that might be the reason the humans attacked the giants, they might be squeezed to death by a giant on accident and since the giants didn’t talk, or really feel pain; Hari could attest to that, when the humans had destroyed her hand she had barley felt it.  
Then the giant stuck the human in its mouth and bit down, killing the human instantly, the second giant had grabbed a human as well and had swallowed it whole.   
What! Why were they eating the people they get all the nutrition they need from the sun, why, why did they eat those people? Killing the giants on site started to make a lot more since now.  
Hari was thinking about going over there and helping them but before she could decide a few other humans came over and killed the giants. They got back on their horses and lead the horses of their dead comrades away from the fallen giants.  
Hari just stayed there, the humans were long out of site now, and she really didn’t care to follow them anyways. She slowly walked over to the dead person; the giants had completely disintegrated by then, kneeling down, she gently scooped up the remains of the human and just held her in her hands, looking at the corpse.  
The young woman had been bitten down the middle and only her bottom half remained, Hari wanted to bury the person, but being a giant she wouldn’t be able to properly dig a hole or bury the girl she most certainly wouldn’t be able to make a headstone.  
And after that thought everything went black, Hari burst out of hot moist flesh opening her eyes she realized she had come out of her own neck, as a human. Hari quickly ripped disintegrating flesh off her body and hopped down to the ground.  
Hari shakily walked to the body that sat in her disintegrating hands. When she got there she realized how tall the girl must have been, the top of Hari’s head only went to the corpses hip which was all that was really left of the dead woman.   
Hari looked down at herself in confusion, her breast while always small, were now nonexistent, she looked around her body and found no pubic hair, Hari them felt her face and felt a childlike softness to the jaw and cheeks, Hari did a quick onceover of her whole body again, there was child pug everywhere like one would see, on a little kid.  
She was a little kid, couldn’t be more than ten years old, Hari thought grimacing, she would have to suffer puberty all over again.   
Hari heard stomping; crap the giants were going to eat her she was human now; she was going to die because of some stupid body she wanted to bury.  
The giant stopped right in front of her, and then just continued on like she wasn’t even there like she was still a giant. Hari thought back, when she was a giant her sense of smell had greatly improved she could smell giants from almost a mine away.  
She must smell like a giant still or maybe she would always smell like a giant, considering she came into this would as one.  
Pulling herself out of her own thoughts Hari went back to what she turned into a human to do in the first place, she walked to the right of the corpse and started digging.  
After spending several hours of digging she was sweating profusely. Hari had made a hole big and deep enough to stick the body in.   
With a lot of difficulty Hari managed to gently rest the corpse in its grave, she then proceeded to bury it. after the ground was tightly packed Hari grabbed a flat rock that was about a foot long on either side and rested it on top of where the head should have been, grabbing another rock; this one sharp, Hari messily carved into it.  
Birth unknown, Death the first month on the half moon, Name unknown,  
Died bravely riding in the land of man eating giants.  
After finishing Hari started walking to the forest that she had stayed at when she was a giant.   
The night was very cold and Hari was freezing, no longer being a giant was hard as she was now cold, hungry, and thirsty, but possessed no means to satisfy any of the complaints her body gave. She held her left pointer finger in her mouth, a habit she had when she ‘lived’ in England and had never been able to break.  
Shaking like a leaf Hari’s teeth started chattering, but with her finger still in her mouth she bit down, hard, hard enough to draw blood.  
Yellow lightning shot from the sky hitting her directly, when the light faded she was warm again, her hunger and thirst gone as well, she was a giant again. Hari laughed in relief; the sound deep and booming, being a giant was far superior to being a human.   
With that final thought she drifted to sleep.  
////////////////////  
Hari had taken to being human for an hour or two a day, though when it started getting colder she stopped and just lived as a giant. But after the cold and snow left for good she started it up again.  
Hari had made clothes out of the scraps of cloth from the people who came out of the walls, she took stuff like coats and capes. Hari refused to strip them; it was disrespectful of the dead and even though they were not her people she could not do that; the clothes wouldn’t fit her anyways either so It would be kind of pointless.  
Another thing that Hari did was take some of their weapons; she would use then to hunt for food; even though she could just turn into a giant and get all the nutarians she needed from the sun, she still from time to time ate actual food just to taste it.  
Though by far her favorite thing was to climb the giants and just sit on their shoulders or heads; even when she was human the giants didn’t notice her, to them she was just another giant.  
A lot of the time Hari would sit on one of their shoulders and just braid their hair in fun random ways.  
////////////////////  
Hari had started to wander closer to the walls, as much as she hated to admit it she desperately craved human contact, which had finally dawned on her when she saw the humans outside the walls this last time. They had been in the forest to the south and were being massacred by the giants.  
One of the humans was being picked up be a small giant about 4 meters in height, without thinking she had stepped on the giant crushing it instantly.  
The human had fallen out of its hands and was staring at Hari wide eyed. Hari had crouched down so the she sat on her heals looking at the human. Her waist length black hair had made a curtain trapping the terrified man. Hari had reached out to touch him, he was paralyzed in fear so he didn’t do anything, before she could touch him though she heard galloping and had run of leaving the man.  
Hari sighed, she had probably permanently traumatized that man just because she was lonely, she needed a way into those walls.   
Hari saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was a giant; taller than her, with short blond hair, it was also covered in some sort of armor. Hari stayed out of its sight; it gave her a bad feeling.   
The Giant walked up to the south gate and kneeled down, a human hopped out of its hand, the human was too far away for her to see any of its features, she could only see that there was actually a human.  
Hari got out of her giant it would be much easier to sneak over and see as a person then a giant, but before she could take a step in their direction lightning shot out of the sky and hit the human.  
The force from that hit made Hari fall onto her face. Hari quickly got up and saw the largest giant she had ever seen. The giant was taller than the walls and it lacked skin. Hari watched in awe as it pulled its leg back; then I dawned on her, he was going to destroy the walls.  
“NO!” as Hari screamed the giants monstrous leg slammed into the gate smashing it.  
Hari stared in horror; there were thousands of humans in there she had smelled them while she was a giant.  
Hari ran to the destroyed gate; when humans came out it was their own fault that they died but if the giants lead the attack they would be unprepared and massacred.  
Hari ran forgoing turning into a giant; it would be chaos, being a human would probably be better in this case than a giant. Running all the way over Hari flies threw the gate, looking around Hari stares in shock and horror.  
The whole town was already destroyed and the giants had already killed so many, it was a massacre but that wasn’t because humans and giants were fighting in a massive battle, it was because giant were killing and destroying everything.  
Running further into town and weaving through building Hari ran, she didn’t know why she was running but she knew she had to keep running to find something anything to potently help these people.  
Turning a corner Hari almost ran into a giant rock; a chunk of the wall, her mind supplied. Looking to see if she could get around it she saw a little girl that couldn’t be older than four kneeling in front of the rock, looking closer Hari saw an arm under the rock.  
Hari walked over to the little girl and kneeled down.  
“You need to get out of here or you will be eaten.” Hari said grabbing her hand. The girl didn’t react just continued to stare at the arm, Hari heard the little girl mumbling getting closer Hari heard her repeat the same thing over and over.  
“Mama, mama, mama.” It was barely above a whisper.  
Without a second thought Hari scooped up the little girl and started running, the girl was in shock so she didn’t struggle in Hari’s arms.  
Running around for a little longer Hari fond a large grope of people standing in front of a canal, shoving her way through Hari got to the boats, the solders quickly let her on not giving her a second glance.  
Hari sat the little girl in a seat and then sat by her. Gripping the little girl’s hand Hari told her it would be ok.  
The boats started moving; turning to look at the destroyed town Hari saw the giant covered in armor running toward the other wall. Hari closed her eyes and bowed her head giving respect to all those that were going to die.  
They continued on in the boats for quite some time, Hari hoped that the people still had somewhere safe to go.  
It was late at night when the boats got to another wall, quickly going through the wall the boats slowed to a stop inside the other wall right as they closed the gate to the canal. Everyone was shuffled of most seemed to be in a daze.   
They were taken to a large building full of supplies; a couple guards were there to help anyone who needed it. Making a small nest out of bedding Hari set the little girl in it, the girl fell asleep almost instantaneously.  
Forgoing a bed Hari leaned up agented a wall and fell asleep.  
////////////////////  
The next day proved to hold a whole new set of challenges, everyone was distraught so nothing was getting accomplished, and everyone was hungry most had probably not eaten since lunch; based on the time of the attack, but there was also not enough food to sustain people for long.  
The Guards; or Garrison as that was what people called them, had been reasonably helpful, they had given her shoes and a bandage to cover her eye, they were as helpful as they could be, they made sure that everyone got food; though the portions were so small most people were unhappy, Hari was inspired by them.  
The little girl’s father had also survived and had taken her back, he was distraught that his wife had died but was happy his daughter was alive; he had given Hari some money, told her that it was his thanks for saving his daughter.  
Hari had learned based on how much everyone was talking about it that the giants were called Titans and that they had held humanity on the brink of extinction for hundreds of years.   
Hari new what she wanted to do in this world now, she wanted to join the military and help humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> the reason I have restrictive comments is so that people don't troll the comment section with Manga spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3

The money while a nice offer didn’t last very long. Even though Hari grew up not eating much and now also being able to get nutrients from the sun even in human form, the sun did not provide enough to sustain her, and not being able to turn into a Titan while in the walls made it so she had to eat real food.  
This is where being a little girl again really helped, at her height she could easily sneak behind people and steel some of their money, though she had never stole much from any individual she had defiantly taken enough for people to notice that they were missing some money.  
Hari wished that she didn’t have to steel from people but having to work in the fields eight hour a day and being fed barley enough to survive, combine that with the fact that she was paid next to nothing didn’t help.  
Hari was starting to wonder if it was even a good idea to go into the walls in the first place, the craving she had to interact with people again had already died seeing that people were still greedy and still stole and lied, just like her old world.  
Hari sighed, as all that information played over and over in her head, based on how old her body looked she could apply to the military but she wanted to wait a year to make sure that it was actually a good idea.  
Hari walked away from the fields and back toward the refugee ‘home’. She didn’t consider it home nor did anyone else that lived there. It was a large building with rooms full of hay and blankets.  
As she walked in she saw faces full of fear, terror, and acceptance. Looking around she saw almost all the adults were wearing traveling cloaks and boots.  
Where are they going? Hari thought as she saw a woman hugging her child tears in both their eyes.   
Walking over to a person Hari asked why almost everyone was getting into traveling clothes.  
His face took on a pained look, “The Royal Government has initiated a retrieval operation to reclaim wall Maria, all adult refugees are to fight the Titans and take back Maria.” He said.  
“That’s suicide!” Hari yelled.   
“We all know that, that is why everyone that has someone left is saying goodbye now.” He said.  
“You don’t have anyone?” Hari asked “When do you leave?”   
“We leave tonight, and I have already said goodbye to my grandson, I hope he will be okay without me.” he said sadly.  
“I’m sorry that you have to go, I-I could keep an far eye on your grandson.” Hari said trying to comfort the man who would most likely lose his life in the next forty-eight hours.  
He chuckled at that “his friends will keep eyes on him, but another set of eyes would never hurt, is asking you to keep an eye on him to much of a burden I don’t want to burden you.” He said.  
“I would just be a set of eyes from a far, there to rescue him if his friends were not enough, I probably wouldn’t be an active part of his life, it wouldn’t be a burden sir.” Hari said straitening her back.  
The man smiled kindly and kneeled down “Thank you” was all he said, it was all he needed to say the emotions in his voice told the rest. “His name is Armin Arlert”  
////////////////////  
250 thousand people went out to reclaim wall Maria barley a hundred returned Mr. Arlert was not one of the survivors.  
Hari peeked from behind a wall looking sadly at a crying Armin and his two friends comforting him. One of his friends proclaimed that next year he would join the military, Armin and his other friend also said that they would join.  
Hari watched them saying to herself “and I will also join you.”  
////////// 1 year later //////////  
Hari stood in a line with many other recruits saluting. Keith Shadis walked between the lines of cadets screaming at random cadets to say their names and place or birth. He head-butted at a boy named Jean Kirstein.  
Walking passed one of Armin’s friends he stopped in front of me and it clicked, he was the person I ‘met’ as a Titan right before the fall of wall Maria, he looked at me for a moment gulped and walked off to yell and head-butt more people.  
Hari watched him as he yelled at other cadets, including Armin, with a face only showing mild amusement.  
Armin wasn’t in any actual danger so Hari took amusement from his predicament.  
Keith walked over to a boy who said his name was Connie Springer; Keith picked him up by his head and started yelling at him only to stop and stare to Connie’s right at a girl eating a potato.  
Everyone just stared at the girl some even lowering their salute. Hari stared at the girl, her mouth agape.  
Keith dropped Connie and asked (without yelling) what she was doing.  
The girl looked around not seeing Keith and then went to take another bit of her potato.  
Keith was on her on an instant, yelling profanity at her demanding her name. The girl quickly swallowed the potato bit in her mouth.  
“Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!” She shouted holding the potato to her heart in her salute.   
“Sasha Braus what is that you’re holding in your right hand?” Keith asked coldly.  
“A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn’t help myself!” Sasha said while everyone gaped at her.  
“You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?” Keith asked, while everyone else listened wanting to know for themselves.   
“I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now.” Sasha said seriously. Keith just stared at her in disbelief.   
“No, I don’t understand. Why did you eat the potato?” Keith asked too confused to head-butt or yell at her.  
“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?” Hari snorted at that, “Here’s half of it for you.” Sasha said breaking of a peace that was a lot smaller than half.  
“Half?” Keith asked, he stared at her for several long minutes before composing himself and commanding her to run till she was near death. Sasha didn’t seem bothered by it and was getting ready to run before Keith added “and no dinner.” Sasha’s scream of horror immediately followed.  
///////////////////  
Hari sat on a porch with Mia, Connie, Marco, Armin, and Eren all talking about Sasha or Potato Girl as they had taken to calling her.  
Hari didn’t provide much commentary but she did listen to everything they said, it was a little hard to ignore Eren’s ranting. After a while and it seemed like Eren had called down Hari got up and headed to the girls cabin.  
Hari had to walk by the storage shed that held the 3DMGear and saw Keith working on one.   
Hari smiled, Keith was going to be fun to traumatize; she could sneak up behind him and just stand their till he realized. She would defiantly get in trouble but it was worth it.  
She quietly walked behind him and stared at his back waiting.   
Hari knew that he would get the feeling of being watched. After waiting for about two minutes he stopped what he was doing stiffening.   
Crap. Hari thought, Keith was a trained solder and would not scream just by someone standing behind him he would most likely attack.  
Before Hari could think any more Keith spun around knife in his hand pointed right at her. Razing her hands in a gestor of surrender Keith lowered his blade and glared at her.  
“Run with Braus until she is finished.” Keith yelled.  
Saluting him Hari ran out of the building and onto the running course.  
Being as fast as she was she easily caught up to Sasha. Slowing down to Sasha’s speed Hari stayed right on her left.   
“How’s it going?” Hari asked easily. This pace, as fast as it was, was nothing compared to how fast Hari could run.  
“Great,” Sasha said breathlessly. Hari laughed at that.  
“What is so funny about that?” Sasha asked.  
“Sorry, it’s just; this is the first normal conversation I have had in years.” Hari said smiling.  
“Oh” Sasha half said half panted “What’s with the” Sasha gestured to her eye.  
“My eyepatch?” Hari asked, at Sasha’s nod Hari continued. “I can’t see out of it and it’s rather gross looking now so I keep it covered, it also keeps any insects from landing on it” Sasha made a disgusted face at that.  
The both fell into a comfortable silence and continued running.  
/////Scouts/////  
“Mabey Nike can reproduces” Hanji randomly said. Levi looked at her confused for a moment.   
“Hanji what are you talking about”   
“Levi! How can you not remember Nike!?” Hanji screeched.   
“I remember her, what I don’t understand is why we are talking about if she can Bang or not.” Levi said.  
“Because she could be the answer to the origin of the Titans! There are so many things that we don’t understand about Titans and she has given us even more unanswered questions, imagen what we could learn from her!” Hanji said excitedly.  
“So you want me to back you up while you give your idea of capturing her to Erwin.” Levi said looking at Hanji with an unamused expression on his face.  
“Please!” Hanji said dragging out the word. Sighing Levi agreed.  
Hanji and Levi walked through Headquarters heading to Commander Erwin’s office. As they walked Hanji mumbled ideas and theories to herself while Levi glared at anyone trying to listen in on her mumbling. Arriving at Erwin’s door Hanji through the doors open without any warning, Levi already used to Hanji ignored it while others in the hall looked at her with shocked faces.  
Inside the office sat Erwin who had papers strewn across his desk; which annoyed Levi immensely.  
Before Erwin could ask what Hanji wanted, Hanji stared talking.  
“We want to launch an expedition to capture Nike, the female titan. If we do then we could learn more about the Titans like how or if they reproduce, the scars and how a permanent injury was inflicted on her and maybe even the origins of the Titans!” Hanji said to Erwin excitedly.  
Interest shown in Commander Erwin’s eyes as he looked at Hanji, he then turned to Levi.  
“And what do you think of Hanji’s suggestion?” Erwin asked.  
“I think it is extremely dangerous and risky as the Titan was able to keep me off her for a long period of time while others attacked her before she retreated, the Titan showed intelligence which is probably the most dangerous thing a Titan can poses if the Colossal and Armored Titans were anything to go by. But, it is also a great opportunity to learn about the Titans and could lead to us beating them if we can capture her.” Levi said looking at Erwin.  
“So we are in agreement, we need to capture this female Titan. I will work on plans for this expedition.” Erwin said signaling that they could go.  
Erwin watched the door close behind Levi and Hanji and sighed. If they could capture this Titan humanity might learn the origin of the Titans themselves, even thought it was unlikely that they would it was an opportunity that couldn’t be ignored.  
Clearing a space on his desk Erwin went to work on a strategy to capture the Titan.  
/////Hari/////  
Sasha stumbled to the girl’s cabin and fell onto the ground almost unconscious, Hari jogged to the steps and sat on then looking at Sasha. Wiping sweat of her brow Hari looked at Sasha and smiled, Sasha was very determined and strong she just needed the proper training.  
Hearing footsteps behind her Hari turned around right as Sasha shot in the direction that Hari was turning. Krista sat on the floor looking at Sasha eat a piece of bread, still clutching a thing of water. Hari laughed at the site. Quickly turning to the sound of laughter Krista saw the girl, Hari, laughing at her and Sasha.  
“What’s so funny?” Krista said and then instantly apologized because of how rude it sounded.  
“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at Sasha.” Hari says wiping a tear from her working eye.  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t get you anything I didn’t realize you were running with Sasha till after dinner, and I had only grabbed enough for her.” Krista said   
“Its fine, I usually don’t eat much anyway.” Hari said brushing off Krista’s apology.  
“Oh, do-do you want some water?” Krista asked offering the pouch. Gingerly taking it Hari held it up to her mouth and took two large gulps of water then gave it back to Krista.  
“Thanks, Sasha can have the rest.” Hari said nodding towards Sasha who had just finished the piece of bread and was now laying her head on Krista’s lap.  
“What are you two doing?” someone said from behind them making Krista jump. Turning around both of them saw Ymir.  
“Umm, they’ve been running non-stop all this time, so” Krista stuttered only to be interrupted.  
“So you’re trying to do something “nice,” huh?” Ymir said making both Hari and Krista look at her funny.  
“Huh?” Krista said as Hari looked at Ymir trying to understand exactly what Ymir meant.   
“Did you do it for Potato Girl and her sake? Was what you gained worth the effort it took?” Ymir asked Krista.  
“Well, whatever. Let’s just get her to her bed now.” Ymir bent down and put one of Sasha’s arms over her shoulder and hoisted her to her feet, with Krista taking Sasha’s other side.  
“You need help too?” Ymir asked looking at Hari.   
“Yeah I got it, the fatigue finally got to me.” Hari lied, because even as a human she still passed out pretty soon after the sun set.  
“Okay” Ymir said to Hari off handedly.  
“Are you trying to be nice, too?” Krista asked Ymir.  
“I’m doing this so that Potato Girl will owe me. Her stupidity will come in handy.” Ymir said dragging laying her onto a bed.  
Tiredly Trudging to her own bed Hari flopped onto it and was asleep on contact.  
Waking up at the break of dawn Hari got up and straitened her uniform, satisfied she walked to the mess hall.  
Most of the Cadets were already there the only one that she knew wasn’t there was Annie.   
She’s not going to be able to sleep in much longer. Hari thought with a chuckle. Sitting down next to Sasha, Connie, and Reiner with a small helping of food on her plate Hari began eating ignoring their looks.  
“So where were you at dinner the other night” Connie asked.  
“Running, with her” Hari said pointing her fork at Sasha.  
“Why?” Connie asked confused, Hari shrugged her shoulders ignoring his question.  
“The other night we were all saying where we are from we had an Idea of where Sasha lived and she has confirmed it but none of us had a clue where you lived just that you were in Wall Maria.” Reiner said,   
Seeing a question on how they knew she was in Wall Maria Reiner answered. “Armin said he had seen you in the Refugee ‘home’ that he, Mikasa, and Eren were at.”   
“I’m from Shiganshina” Hari said. It wasn’t technically a lie as that had been the place she entered the walls from.  
“So you also saw the Colossal and Armored Titan too!” Connie said excitedly.  
“You’re from Shiganshina?” Hari asked.  
“Oh no, but Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are, and Eren was telling us about them” Connie said, it honestly did not surprise Hari to know Eren was talking about all that, during the time they were at the refugee ‘home’ she had seen how big of a mouth Eren had.  
“And I missed the Armored Titan during all the insanity.” Hari added remembering Connie’s previous question. Reiner frowned disappointed at not getting a story from another point of view.   
Quickly finishing their meal they all got up and headed out to where the 3DMGear was at.  
Four structures stood each having rope hanging from them. Keith explained that they would ‘simply’ be testing their balance.  
Everyone so far had been able to stay upright but most of them were very shaky, except for Annie, and Mikasa who were making it seem perfectly natural.  
Taking Mia’s place Hari hooked herself up to the ropes and was risen into the air. It was similar to hovering on a broom; actually it was easier as she had a lot more things holding her up than just a stick between her legs.  
Getting bored Hari crossed her legs while still sitting in the air. A collective gasp soon followed.  
“What? It’s not that impressive.” Hari said looking at them.  
“I could barely stay upright, so don’t say that, that is not impressive” Thomas said.  
Rolling her eye at him Hari uncrossed her legs as she was slowly lowered back to the ground.  
They were taken over to a small field of dirt, and started doing exercises.  
After several hours they were dismissed. Hari, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner started walking back to the cabins together.  
“So where do you think Mikasa and Eren were.” Connie asked.  
“Fu-  
“No, not that, I think Eren got hurt on the 3DMGear.” Reiner said stopping Hari.  
“That is more likely.” Hari agreed.  
They parted ways when they got close the cabins, Hari and Sasha going to the girl’s cabin, and Connie and Reiner going to the boy’s.  
Hari and Sasha headed to the washroom to get clean before dinner; most of the girls were already there as they had trailed behind to talk.   
They both striped down to their underwear with Hari leaving her eyepatch on, looking around Hari saw that most of the girls were looking at her in horror, giving them questioning looks Hari realized that they weren’t staring at her but at her scared body.  
Now glaring Hari hoped into one of the wooden tubs and turned to look at the wall no longer wishing to see them.  
/////Krista/////  
They all stared at the back of Hari’s head, even though her scars were mostly hidden under the water they were still able to see the scars covering her neck and shoulders.  
Krista felt bad that they had drove Hari into the tub; Hari hadn’t even taken off her under garments. The rest of the time was spent in awkward silence, with one of them occasionally looking at the back of Hari’s head which seemed to be hung in shame. That is what made Krista feel really bad, that they had made Hari ashamed of her scars.  
A silent agreement was made in the bathroom, no one wound tell anyone else about what they had discovered, and they would not make Hari feel bad about her scars.  
/////Hari/////  
Hari made sure to be the last one out of the bath. She did not want to be pitied by them; that was something that she always got in England, she was either pitied or put on some form of pedestal. Here she didn’t want to be pitied or be put on a pedestal she wanted to stand as an equal to them.  
Pulling herself out of her thoughts Hari quickly ran into the bunkbed filled room and pulled out some dry underwear and clean uniform from a her drawer, haphazardly putting them on Hari jogged to the mess hall.  
Quietly opening the door Hari walked to the front where the foot was, but she froze half way, with a deep inhale from her nose she confirmed it, Titan steam was in the room. The smell was very faint but it was definitely there.  
Now she moved very carefully, like if she was standing on thin ice. Grabbing her food; a steamed potato and thing of bread, Hari quickly got to a table.  
She massed her potato getting a more creamy texture and then tore her bread to pieces; she dipped her bread pieces into the massed potatoes and then ate hoping to get some flavor.  
Ymir and Krista came over to her table and sat down on the other side of the table so that they could look at her.  
“You ok?” Ymir asked in a very unYmir like way.  
“I don’t want to be pitied.” Hari said quietly.  
“I’m not pitying you I’m asking because you are destroying your food.” Ymir laughed like the idea of Ymir caring for anyone was Ludacris.  
“Ymir!” Krista shouted at Ymir in shock with a hint of anger. “That’s rude.”  
“So why you destroying your food?” Ymir asked.  
“Tastes better this way.” Hari replied much easier now that she knew that they went coming to talk to her about her scars.  
“Really? Well I’m going to need a bite to believe it.” Ymir said with her arm shooting for Hari’s plate.  
“No get you own!” Hari laughed as she swatted Ymir’s hand away. The three of them laughed with Sasha and Connie coming to join them later. And in that time Hari had the time of her life.   
But she knew that she needed to find out where the Titan steam came from, or who it came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for my spelling and grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hari knew that with all the training that they had to do that she would have to cut her hair, and that would probably be a good thing since it was last cut two years before she was through into Azkaban, and sense her hair seemed to retain its length from Azkaban it meant that it had been around nine years sense her hair was last cut.  
She had thought of all sorts of different hair styles, ranging from Mikasa’s new hair style to Connie’s. Though eventually she decided on a variation of a Pixie Cut, the bangs would be long enough to cover her eye patch and the rest of it was mostly the same with some very minor differences to what she had seen on earth.  
‘Borrowing’ a mirror and scissors Hari went to the edge of the training grounds. Resting the mirror on a notch in a tree she got to work. She was rather good at hair, sense she was normally the one that was putting hair into buns and braids back at Hogwarts.   
Being careful not to cut herself Hari cut the length of her hair off, as the nine years of hair fell away Hari started to see her end product.  
After about thirty minutes of cutting at her hair Hari was satisfied. Sneaking back to the girls cabin Hari deposited the mirror and scissors in the drawer she found them. She was surprised to see that no one was in the cabin then remembered that they had 3DMGear training in ten minutes.  
Realizing her mistake Hari sprinted towards the 3DMGear training area.  
Hari was by no means the strongest person here but she was defiantly the fastest, “Hari hunting did have its perks then” Hari thought with a grimace.  
Hari stopped sprinting when she was a few meters away from the large group that was watching Eren shakily hang upright on the 3DMGear, though after a few seconds he fell over hitting his head on the dirt.  
As he was about to go join the crowd Keith stopped him, telling him to use Thomas’s 3DMGear, Eren obeyed but the confusion of why was evident on his face.   
When Eren got back onto the machine wearing Thomas’s gear he sat perfectly balanced, Hari like everyone else was very surprised and confused, till Keith started talking about a part that was broken on Eren’s gear and that it wasn’t a part of the gear that was normally inspected as that part had never broke before.  
And with that statement everyone was even more impressed since Eren was able to stay upright for over ten seconds with broken gear.  
Once the commotion was over people started back up trying to balance again, no one seemed to notice Hari and she was very happy because of that, “well they are all going to notice you soon” Hari thought to herself knowing that soon she was going to have to go back up on the machine, and that everyone would be watching her because of how well balanced she was.  
After watching a few more go Hari walked up to the machine and strapped in. One Hari was lifted off the ground she crossed her legs again and tried to toon out everyone around her; she sat there for just a minute before Keith decided that she could get off.   
Hari once again joined the crowed although this time people did take notice of her, Hari watched as Ymir and Krista walked up to her and smiled.  
“Ymir you are pretty good with balancing.” Hari said to them as they came over, scoffing Ymir rolled her eyes.  
“I am crap at it compared to you.” Ymir said leveling her gaze on Hari.  
“Yeah, well I bet you that you will be much better at moving around on the gear than I will be able to.” Hari said, causing Ymir to smirk.  
“From what I know of you, you will be going top speed once we start practicing.”  
“And then I will crash into a tree, and knowing my luck, lose my other eye.” Hari finished getting Ymir to laugh.  
“Well we didn’t come over here to start arguing; or to complement your hair,” Ymir said smirking while looking at Hari’s hair.  
“No we came over here to apologize for embarrassing you in the bathroom,” Ymir said, Krista nodding and apologizing.  
Sighing Hari spoke “It’s not that, I just, hate it when people pity me, it makes me feel weak and useless and I hate feeling like some damsel in distress waiting to be saved by someone.” Hari said.  
‘Normally I wouldn’t be so open but I feel like Ymir and Krista in a way share my feelings’ Hari thought as she talked to them more.  
She wasn’t worried about people overhearing, because even though there were a lot of people around them, the constant buzz of others talking made it impossible to hear any individual conversation, unless you were in it.  
Krista later was called up to the 3DMGear balancing, and then after everyone was finished they had their first class on Titans.  
Hari was severely underwhelmed with the lack of knowledge people possessed on Titans, really all they seemed to know was that they could regenerate; they ate people even though they didn’t need to, and that Titans could be killed by slicing the nape of their necks.  
When that was talked about Hari unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck thinking about how close the Scouts had come to killing her when she first arrived in the world.   
Hari walked out of class talking with Ymir and Krista. Their conversation was of nothing in particular they were just talking for the pleasure of talking.   
They went to the girl’s cabin to drop of their stuff before heading to the dining hall. They walked in and saw Annie already in the girl’s cabin fidgeting with something, deciding to put her things on her bed first and then talk to Annie. Deciding agents organizing her things Hari threw her books, pens, and notes, onto her bed in a pile. Hearing Ymir snort Hari tuned around to see her looking at the pile on her bed, rolling her eyes Hari walked over to Annie.  
“You going to go eat?” Hari asked Annie. Turning around Annie looked at Hari with confusion in her eyes.   
“I’m offering if you want to eat with me.” Hari said.  
“Yeah, I guess” Annie said sticking whatever she was fidgeting with in her pocket. Standing up she followed Hari out the door.  
“Why did you ask me to eat with you?” Annie asked as the walked to the dining hall.  
“I honestly don’t know, it just looked like you could use a friend.” Hari said thinking. “Besides Ymir and Krista have abandoned me at the promise of food.” Hari finished with a laugh.  
Annie snorted as she had noticed that Hari’s friends had left Hari with her in the girl’s cabin.  
The continued their walk to the dining hall in a peaceful silence, the silence was welcoming since they both knew that it would be very loud in the dining hall. They got to the doors but before Hari opened then she asked Annie what she was fidgeting with earlier.  
“Umm, it’s a ring, a gift from someone I knew.” Annie said pulling a plain ring silver ring out of the pocket she had put it in earlier.  
“Was it a pretty Boy that gave you that ring?” Hari said her eyebrows moving flirtatiously.  
Rolling her eyes Annie shoved the ring into her pocket. “No” was her sort reply.  
“I’m teasing” Hari said raping her arm around the girl’s shoulder enjoying Annie’s embarrassment from her exuberance.  
Brushing off Hari’s arm Annie opened the doors saying that they better hurry before Sasha eats everything. Laughing Hari followed Annie in.  
//////////Scouts//////////  
The Survey Corp had just returned from another trip outside the walls, while most of the scouts were mourning the loses of their fellow soldiers the higher ups were ecstatic. They had obtained a boon that would further their understanding of Titans but it would also leave them with a thousand more questions.  
Ilse’s Journal.  
Even in Ilse’s death she had helped humanity, probably far more than any soldier would. The book was full of her accounts on what she had seen and experienced before her untimely death. The fact the Ilse had found a Titan that spoke in a language that they could understand; words with meaning.  
“Ymir’s people.”  
“Lady Ymir”  
The fact that a Titan not only spoke but also recognized Ilse even if it thought her to be someone named Ymir.   
‘The Titan was bowing to her when it thought that she was Ymir, does that mean that this Ymir has some form of authority over the Titans or the one in particular Titan.’ Hanji thought as she stared down at the book.  
“You have any ideas Hanji?” Levi asked opening the door to her study.  
“I’m trying to come up with ideas on who this Ymir person is, and what authority she holds over the Titan, could she be our salvation-  
“Or our destruction.” Levi finished  
“Dose Nike have a connection to any of this?” Levi asked looking down at the open book on Hanji’s desk.  
“from what I have seen no, she doesn’t have any connection to this, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t either.” Hanji said turning back to look at the book.  
Levi could tell that Hanji was now too lost in thought to continue their conversation so he let himself out.   
‘What’s happening, everything is going mad, first Nike, and then The Colossal and Armored Titans, and now this. How much do we not know about our enemy?’ Levi thought as he walked down the halls of the Survey Corps base.  
//////////Hari//////////  
Slight Time Jump.  
Hari snuck behind Mikasa as she walked back from the dinning hall, she didn’t make a sound as she walked in the dark.  
‘Anyone watching must think that I’m a total creep’ Hari thought her face contorting into a look of displeasure. Speeding up so that she was right behind Mikasa she craned her neck to smell Mikasa’s neck.   
‘Good, she doesn’t smell like a Titan either’ Hari breathed out in relief, and then instantly regretted it at Mikasa’s hands shot back at her and flipped her over Mikasa landing on the ground in front of her hard. Looking up at a glaring Mikasa Hari smiled and gave a present greeting looking like she lacked any social awareness.  
“What were you doing” Mikasa said crossing her arms and glaring down at her.  
“Umm, smelling you.” Hari said honestly. Furrowing her brow Mikasa asked why.   
“Well knowing my luck I’m going to lose my good eye soon and I have a really good sense of smell so I figured I would learn everyone I knows sent and then when I lose my eye, I won’t be entirely helpless.” Hari lied.   
‘it’s not like I can tell her “oh I’m just trying to see if anyone else hear can turn into a Titan like I can because I smelled Titan steam a while ago” that would go wrong in so many ways.’  
Mikasa didn’t seem satisfied with that answer but she wasn’t pushing for another so that was good.  
“Am I the only one you have, smelled?” Mikasa asked.  
“Actually, no you were the last, one of the few people to notice though.” Hari said thinking about all her other encounters.  
“Wait who else noticed?” Mikasa asked again.  
“Well let’s see, Armin, Bert, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, and Annie, you were the most aggressive though, the others kind of just looked at me like I was insane.” Hari said. “Honestly Sasha kind of surprised me and I thought Reiner would have noticed.”  
“How long have you been doing this.” Mikasa asked surprised by Hari’s answers.  
“Since the second day of balance training.” Hari said.  
“That was over two weeks ago!” Mikasa said looking at Hari with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, sorry for freaking you out by the way, I’ll leave you be.” Hari said walking back the way she came.  
‘Mikasa was the last person to smell, but I didn’t find anyone who did smell like a Titan does that mean it was all in my head, no I could have sworn I smelled Titan steam, maybe someone from the Survey Corp was in the dinning room before we were and he had Titan steam trapped in his clothes and the steam then got stuck in the room?’ Hari thought as she walked away.  
“I hope you don’t struggle with the actual using of the 3DMGear.” Mikasa called out to Hari startling her.  
Hari turned around and laughed “Oh, I’m going to be horrible!”  
//////////////////  
Like Hari expected she was horrible when it came to actually using the 3DMGear, it was so fast that everything was a blur of color; it reminded Hari of not wearing glasses back in her old world, ‘thank goodness that being a Titan fixed that problem’ Hari luckily did not crash into anything while using the gear but she had come very close.  
She knew that only having half her vision was one of the big problems another problem was that her left eye was her dominant eye, so everything was a little off centered, making accuracy near impossible.  
Hari figured that over time she would get better with moving with the 3DMGear, but accurately hitting a Titans nape while using the 3DMGear would be something she would never be able to do.   
Sighing Hari got up off the ground and tried the course again. The course was a bunch of wooden pillars sticking out of the ground and the goal was to simply use the 3DMGear to go from poll to poll for as long as possible.   
Hari shot up to the nearest poll and landed on one of its larger ledges. The polls were all covered in ledges varying in sizes and heights to mimic trees.  
Hearing someone land on the same ledge as her Hari tuned around and saw Annie who was ignoring Keith shouting at her that they were not to land on the same poll not wanting anyone to get shot by the harpoons that the 3DMGear used.  
“What are you doing over here?” Hari asked Annie.  
“You seemed to be struggling with the 3DMGear, need any help?” Annie asked looking at Hari.  
“No, my problem isn’t that the 3DMGear is confusing me, it’s that I can’t see well without my dominant eye.” Hari said to Annie knowing that they didn’t have much time to talk before Keith noticed them and start yelling at them to get back to work.  
“Oh” Annie said scrunched her eyes browns deep in thought.  
“It’s okay, but we should probably get back to work before Keith gets to us.” Hari said getting ready to shoot off to the next pillar.  
“Yeah, I will tell you if I come up with anything.” Annie said activating her 3DMGear and shooting off the pillar and flying off.  
Hari also shot off the pillar and started flying from pillar to pillar trying to stay in the air as long as possible as she went through the air.  
Hari’s relationship with Annie was strange, they weren’t really friends, they more of just had a mutual hatred for stupidity, while it first was just them complaining about Jean and Eren being too loud, it later started to because more of a friendship, they would talk about things they enjoyed and things that irritated them (besides Eren and Jean), both of them were more of listeners than speakers so most of the time they just sat or walked together without talking at all.  
Annie had a very small friend group and even then, they weren’t much of friends and more of people she could stand to be around for a long period of time. Annie’s two ‘friends’ beside Hari were Armin and Marco.  
Hari knew Armin well even though they hardly interacted, but she hadn’t interacted with Marco at all during there time in the 104th Training Corp, and even after Annie ‘introduced’ Hari to Marco they still didn’t interact much, and Annie already knew Hari’s friends as they were all in the girl’s cabin, and Annie didn’t like any of them.   
Quickly pulled out of her thoughts Hari had to make a sharp turn so that she wouldn’t crash into a pillar, making a hard left she landed on the ground fast enough that she had to role so that she wouldn’t fall over from the momentum.  
“Are you okay Cadet?” Keith yelled at her.  
“Yeah!” Hari yelled back.  
“Than get back to work!” He yelled.  
Sighing Hari shot back up and continued her training.  
////////////////////  
While she was bad with the 3DMGear she was great when it came to hand to hand combat, being small made her fellow cadets underestimate her (which was something they learned Not to do very quickly) and her speed made her hard to get a hold of.   
Groaning Jean got up from were Hari threw him onto the ground.   
“That wasn’t fair.” Jean said glaring at her.   
Shrugging Hari smiled at Jean amused.  
“I don’t recall Keith saying that acting like you hurt me wasn’t aloud.” Hari said cheekily.  
“I thought I hurt you bad, you’re so small and I felt, bad.” Jean said gritting his teeth and then sighing in defeat after he admitted that he felt bad.  
“That’s the good thing with only being 1.6 meters tall” Hari said. “Everyone underestimates you” Hari said clearly annoyed by the fact that she was underestimated.  
“Now don’t underestimate me.” Hari said getting into a fighting stance.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jean said also getting into a fighting stance.  
They fought several more times until they were instructed to switch who they were fighting with. Hari ended up with Krista, and no matter how scary Ymir’s death glare was Hari had no intention to throw the match in Krista’s favor.  
Once they were both ready, they charged each other, there height and weight were similar so they couldn’t use it to their favor, this match was entirely skill based.  
Hari was honestly surprised with how good Krista was at fighting, she had assumed that Krista wouldn’t be a good fighter.   
They weren’t able to figure out who the victor was, because they were interrupted by a flying Reiner.  
Both of them jumped back just before Reiner landed, they both stared at him for a second before turning to look at the direction he flew from and standing there was Annie who was looking really pissed, before she turned away from Reiner and them and walked off.  
“What did you do?” Hari asked bewildered.  
“Eren was up against Annie and then I interrupted them and showed Eren how to beat Annie.” Reiner said rubbing the back of his head.  
“Well you seem to be doing a good job.” Hari said amused.   
“Yeah, yeah, you two make fun of me all you want.” Reiner said getting up.   
“Oi, try fighting Mikasa, I bet you that will go better.” Hari said laughing.   
Reiner rolled his eyes as he walked back to Armin who he had been fighting before, taking a quick glance to see how Armin was Hari was happy to see that he seemed fine, ‘I guess Reiner is going easy on him, or Reiner just sucks at fighting.’ Hari thought with a smirk.  
After a minute of just standing their Hari and Krista remembered that they were supposed to be fighting each other. They got back into their fighting stances and were about to go at it again when they noticed everyone had turned to look at something. Turning to see what everyone else was looking at Hari and Krista saw Annie and Mikasa facing each other getting ready to fight.  
Both of them gave up on fighting and fully turned to watch Annie and Mikasa, the fight of the century was about to begin.  
It never happened.  
Right before Mikasa and Annie could start Keith had come over and broke them up before they could even start, everyone’s groans of disappointment were met with Keith’s hard gaze, he told them that all the hand to hand combat was done for the day and that they were to go clean up and then do more classroom work.  
//////////Mikasa//////////  
They all walked to the girl’s cabin and then to the wash room, they all started undressing except for Hari, Mikasa didn’t like to think about what had happened to Hari but she suspected it was something similar to what she herself would have faced if Eren hadn’t saved her all those years ago.  
Thinking about that made her unconsciously reach for the scarf but finding nothing she quickly looked around to find in before realizing she had taken it off along with most of her other clothes, sighing at her self Mikasa sat down and started washing herself with a sponge, while watching Hari sigh and then slowly take off her clothes.  
First her fingerless gloves which after being taken off revealed scar tissue all around her wrists, that looked like they came from hand cuffs, next she removed her shoes and socks revealing the same scars around her ankles. Hari then took of her training Corp jacket to reveal a long sleeve gray shirt under it.  
‘doesn’t she ever get hot wearing all that’ Mikasa thought as she watched Hari.  
Hari then removed the gray shirt, revealing her bra and thousands of scars that seemed to come from all manner of things from knives to barbed whips, and then she removed her pants revealing even more scars.   
Hari then turned around and Mikasa could see even more scars littering her back, she watched Hari reach for a sponge and start washing herself.  
And that is how everyone stood for a time washing themselves with sponges while the dirtiest got into the tubs to bath more effectively.  
Mikasa watched closely as Hari reached up and touched her eyepatch, Hari hesitated a moment before reaching around the back of her head and untying it while still facing away from everyone. She then carefully cleaned around her eye.  
Mikasa watched Hari hoping to see her eye, and she watched her cringe back for a second presumably from touching her eye with the sponge, and then quickly put down the sponge and grab her eyepatch and retie it.  
Hari got up and put the sponge down before going out to the bed room full of bunks to get clean clothes.  
Quickly wrapping up Mikasa put down her sponge and left to the bedroom as well, when she got there Hari already had her pants on and was looking for a shirt, quietly walking over to her Mikasa stood by her for a moment before helping her look for a shirt.  
When Mikasa bent down to help Hari, Hari jumped back in surprise.  
“Umm, what are you doing?” Hari asked looking at Mikasa.  
“Helping you find a shirt.” Mikasa replied in her usual monotone voice.  
“shouldn’t you be getting your own close I mean, I have pants, and shoes on and you are still in your underwear.” Hari said.  
Mikasa ignored her still looking for a shirt.  
“I can get my own clothes, go get your own.” Hari said getting back to also rummage through her unorganized mess of a drawer.   
“Where do you even keep your shirts?” Mikasa asked opening up another one of Hari’s drawers this one full of books and paper.  
“In the draw you were looking in previously.” Hari said still rummaging for a shirt any shirt at this point.  
“Are you out of shirts? The laundry hasn’t come in a few days.” Mikasa asked.  
“I’ll find a shirt you go get dressed.” Hari said waving her hand at Mikasa dismissively.  
Getting up Mikasa went to get on her own clothes and then grabbed an extra shirt for Hari.   
“You can barrow one of my shirts.” Mikasa said holding up one of her own shirts.  
“No, I don’t need help I- I found one Yes!” Hari said pulling out a very wrinkled white short sleeve shirt, quickly putting it on and then putting a Training Corp coat over it followed by gloves Hari got up.  
“I don’t need help, bloody hell I’m a year older than you I should be the one helping you not the other way around.” Hari said exasperated.  
Ignoring Hari’s weird slang Mikasa put her shirt she offered back in her own drawer and then grabbed her own books. Turning back to Hari Mikasa saw that she had done the same and that Hari had all the books she would need already in her hands.  
They both walked out of the girl’s cabin books in hand.  
‘Might as well be early’ Mikasa thought as they walked towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have accidently created a harem...


	5. Chapter 5

Hari had noticed in the years that she had been in the 104th Training Corp that everyone seemed to be hiding something or other. Hari blamed how observant she was on Moody and her time on the run from Voldemort. She had little interest in most of the things people hid; as it was most likely a crush, or family issues, or something traumatic that had happened during the fall of Maria. But Annie was something different.  
Something felt different about her, not a bad different, but an almost familiarity that Annie and herself shared, Hari couldn’t figure out what it was thought.  
Walking into the girl’s cabin Hari saw Annie sitting on her bed fiddling with her thing, curiosity spiked in Hari, she had seen Annie mess with her thing numerous times but she had never acted on her impulse to figure out what it could be.  
Deciding that the best way to currently figure out Annie was to figure out what she messed with, but Hari knew that if she did it without Annie’s permission, Annie would lose all trust she had in Hari and she would probably beat the crap out of Hari as well.  
Hari walked over to Annie in a none threatening manner, she was pretty sure that she couldn’t scare Annie, even if she tried but a threatening approach would make it less likely for Annie to show Hari her thing.  
“What are you holding?” Hari asked looking at Annie’s hands, trying to spot what was in them. Annie closed her hands around whatever she was holding and looked up at Hari.  
“Why do you care?” Annie asked looking Hari in the eye. Annie’s cold blue eyes made Hari want to divert her vision to something else but she held strong and didn’t divert her vision.  
“I was just curious, you fiddle around with it a lot, and I am curious in nature, so I was wondering what it was.” Hari said.  
Sighing Annie opened her hand, inside sat a small silver ring, there didn’t seem to be any decorations on it, but with further inspection Hari noticed a small lever on it, thinking it would open up a little secret carving Hari reached down and pulled it before Annie could stop her.   
A small blade popped out.  
Pulling her hand back in surprise Hari looked at it, Annie also looked at her and then to her ring with its blade sticking out pushing against the skin of her palm. Quickly grabbing it while making sure not to cut herself Annie reclosed the blade and glared up at Hari who had the decency to look like she felt bad about doing something to Annie’s ring without Annie’s permission.  
“What did you do that for” Annie said pocketing the ring and glaring at Hari.  
“I thought that there would be an interesting carving hidden in a compartment or something that would open up after the lever was pulled.” Hari said embarrassed while lowering her gaze.   
“Even if it was something like that it wouldn’t make it any more right to do it without permission.” Annie said standing up glaring, even though Hari was a little taller than Annie the movement still held all the fear it was supposed to.  
“Sorry,” Hari said, and she meant it if the weight she put on the word meant anything.  
“That is one of the last things I have to remind me of my family and my purpose.” Annie said reaching her hands up to Hari’s head.  
“Oh my goodness I didn’t know that! I’m so- What are you doing?” Hari asked looking at Annie who was still moving her hands towards her head.  
“Getting my pay back.” Annie said reaching around Hari’s head and getting ahold of the knot that held the eyepatch against her face. Closing her eye in acceptance Hari reached around her own head and helped Annie untie the eyepatch.  
Once they both got the knot untied Annie held it up still, taking a small step back to get the best view Annie lowered the eyepatch. A small gasp came out of Annie’s mouth, as she took a step back. While Hari’s working eye was closed her covered eye was stuck open.  
The wound went right over Hari’s pupal, and since the eye was split open the pupal couldn’t be seen and the vibrant green was also missing. The only colors that could be seen were the white of the eye and dried blood mixed in the mess. There was also white pus all around the ruined eye.  
Annie reached out to move some of Hari’s hair out of the way to get a better look.  
“Don’t touch it please, whenever it gets touched or irritated tears well up in it, which causes even more pain then normal, which in turn causes more tears to form. It at one point got so bad that I was crying blood.” Hari said and Annie pulled her hand back not wanting to start that up.  
“What is all that stuff around your eye?” Annie asked.   
“I really don’t know some type of puss, I tried to clean it when it gets really bad, but I have given up now since every time I tried to clean it I managed to touch my eye and all that crap happened.” Hari said sounding irritated, not at Annie but at the fact of her eye.  
“I could help you clean it.” Annie mumbled to herself.  
“Wait, you would?” Hari asked surprised that Annie would offer to do that after Hari messed with her ring.  
“Umm, yes?” Annie said questioning herself.  
Hari had never seen Annie like this before, usually the girl was cold and calculating never letting her emotions show, but at the moment her emotions were on her sleeves, perhaps it was because of this moment of vulnerability they were sharing, or perhaps it was something else entirely.  
“Oh thank you so much.” Hari sighed, happy to be rid of the puss.  
“You will make sure not to touch my eye right?” Hari asked.  
Not giving a response Annie walked off into the bathroom and returned a moment later holding a damp cloth. Annie sat down on the floor facing Hari who also sat cross-legged on the floor. Hari closed her working eye and seemed to try to close the other to but the eye lids only twitched a little before they stopped moving, once Hari’s eye lid stopped twitching Annie got to work.  
Annie pushed back any hair that was still in front of the eye and tucked it behind Hari’s ear. She then dabbed around the eye with the cloth picking up the puss but avoiding the eye entirely. After about thirty minutes Annie had finished her task and pulled away.  
Hari sat still with her eye closed a moment longer before opening it and looking Annie in the eyes, they stayed like that for a moment before Hari awkwardly got up breaking eye contact. Not saying anything Hari went into the bathroom and looked at her eye in the mirror, all the puss was gone.  
That fact made Hari very happy. While the puss didn’t hurt her it didn’t do anything to help either, all it did was irritate her skin and make a mess when it smeared. Looking at the eye for a moment longer to admire it Hari didn’t realize that Annie walked in to return the cloth to where it belonged.  
“Hari” Annie called out quietly.  
“Yes?” Hari asked looking at Annie who was slowly remaking her emotionless mask.  
“Thank you, for being a friend.” Annie said surprising Hari, Hari had for a while thought of Annie as a friend but Hari never felt like that feeling extended both ways, she figured that she was just someone that Annie talked to not someone she cared about. Because a friendship was something special all on its own but actually thanking someone for being a friend was a hole other level. It told Hari than Annie wasn’t just her friend but a friend that she could trust a friend that she could count on and that she was someone that Annie could count on if her own troubles arose. It meant that Hari had a friend a real friend, not Ron not Hermine people who betrayed her but a friend like Luna, or George, or Neville, or even bloody Draco Malfoy, a friend that would walk across the word and back even if there was a thousand Titans in the way. And there was only one thing Hari could give in return for a friendship.  
“Thank you, for being a friend too.” Hari said.  
//////////Scouts//////////  
“No, no, no!” Hanji screamed as one of the two Titans that they had captured died. Hanji had made several pillars covered in spikes and had surrounded the Titan with them to see if it would willingly press against the spikes to try and get a person.  
But Hanji had either attached the pillars to the ground incorrectly or the Titan had broken whatever held the pillar to the ground, but whatever the case was it resulted in the pillar falling and stabbing the Titan in the nape of its neck, surprisingly killing it.  
The kill surprised everyone as a spike had to have hit a ten centimeter by one meter space and penetrate deep enough to actually finish the Titan off.  
The Special Operations Squad figured that if they went over to Hanji they would figure out if it was the Titan breaking a pillar or Hanji attaching them incorrectly that caused it to fall and kill the Titan, but they had no interest in going anywhere near the remaining Titan.  
While the seven meter Titan that died was objectively more dangerous, there was something about three meter Titans that were extremely disturbing especially since they seemed to always look the least human.  
The three meter Titan had a mouth that took up over half its face and then most of the face that was left was nothing but Giant eyes that seemed to sink into its face, it’s small ears and barely noticeable nose along with its skinny arms and legs and very fat body made it something truly horrific to look at.   
Oluo wished that the three meter was the one currently dying and not the relatively normal looking seven meter Titan, and just by looking at the rest of his team he could tell that they were thinking the same.  
The only ones that were by the dead Titan were Hanji, Levi, and Moblit who looked like he would rather be anywhere away from the dead and caged Titans. They were talking about something, whatever it was none of them knew, not even Eld.  
In fact Levi seemed to be talking to Hanji more and more recently, and the hole Survey Corp knew that Levi did not like Hanji and usually tried to avoid getting caught up in her experiments, not wishing to help her conduct them.  
Petra was curious about what her team’s commander talked about with Hanji she figured that it had something to do with the Titans as that seemed to be the only thing either of them talked about, that and Levi’s cleaning habits.  
But since Levi didn’t seem frustrated Petra presumed that Hanji was not making fun of Levi’s cleaning habits.   
Even though when they first joined the Survey Corp Levi and Hanji talked more regally than normal if the reactions from people around them where any indication when they first joined, now they seemed to be talking even more.  
Hanji was devastated she had killed another one of her babies-experiments the poor thing had freaked out randomly; it was most likely excited from smelling so many humans, and when it was moving around it dislodged one of her spike polls stabbing itself in the neck.  
The experiment was not completely in vain though, she had discovered that the Titan was more than happy to press against the spikes if it meant getting closer to a human, this information proved to only irritate Levi further than he already was.  
Hanji couldn’t recall why Levi was in such a bad mood but she figured that it somehow involved incompetent cleaning, it was probably Commander Erwin’s cleaning that had him is such a bad mood as he couldn’t order the commander to clean. A fact which endlessly amused Hanji.  
“Do you think all Titans are like this or was this a more isolated case?” Levi suddenly asked.  
“I doubt it is isolated, as Titans seem to have no problem getting cut up as long as they get a human at the end of it. They either don’t have nerves or their nerves are not sensitive at all. I think it is the latter though as we have seen Titans react to pain, some more than others.” Hanji rambled starting to trail off into her thoughts, luckily no longer screaming and crying about killing the Titan, perhaps that was why Levi asked the question?   
“Nike seemed to not even relies that she had her hand destroyed till she looked at it, and there have been other Titans that didn’t seem to notice either.” Levi said further distracting Hanji from her Titan.  
“I know and that is what is so frustrating, some seem to not even relies it and I can’t dissect them, maybe there are different types of Titans? Ones that have nerves and ones that don’t? but that just leaves us with more questions than answers.” Hanji said while she thought of more things about the Titans and wondering if the facts that they have are even correct.  
Hanji started to wonder back into base mind no longer on The Titan that was nothing but a skeleton now.  
Levi sighed, everything that they discovered only lead to more questions that needed to be answered, it infuriated him. Deciding that he needed to let of some steam he went over to his squad and got them ready for some more training.  
//////////Annie//////////  
Annie wasn’t entirely sure what being a friend meant to Hari, to Annie a friend was just someone you talked to and occasionally asked for help or trusted with a secret. But Hari seemed to see a friend as family.  
Annie was sure that Hari’s life before joining had been bad, her scars, mannerisms, how she reacted to people around her and how she reacted to being surprised, were all clear indications of abuse. And the fact on how she thought of friends made it likely that she was abused by family close family like parents, sibling, aunts, or uncles. And since she never talked about family, and had actively avoided the subject when others had talked about it also made Annie think that that was the reason.  
Annie herself had never had the best relationship with her own family and even if her father was harsh and worked her till she would happily sleep on a pile of bricks, but he never hit her; outside of training that is, but that did not count in Annie’s mind.  
Annie looked down at her hands and was surprised to see her ring in between her fingers, she hadn’t even realized that she had been fidgeting with her ring. Perhaps the reason Hari asked about it was because she was always messing with it.   
Sticking the ring back in her pocket Annie got up from her bed. it was late and they weren’t allowed to leave after dark, but Annie only planned on sitting on the porch of the cabin.   
Being very carful so that she wouldn’t make any noise Annie walled to the door passing by Hari on her way. Annie had to suppress a snort, Hari’s hair stuck at all angles and looked like it was horribly tangled; though Annie knew it wasn’t as she knew Hari brushed it daily.  
Hari was also laying down on top of her blankets with her back bending in a way that was sure to leave her sore the next day, she also noticed that Hari was drooling. Shaking her head in amusement Annie turned back towards the door and slipped outside.  
She was instantly assaulted by the cold air of the night, that made her shiver for a moment till she had been exposed to it long enough and got used to it. Sitting in one of the chairs on the porch Annie was about to go back into her thought when she noticed Reiner.  
“What are you doing here?” Annie hissed.  
“Coming to talk to you.” Was his reply like he simply came to talk about the weather. Annie waited for him to tell her refusing to ask herself.  
Sighing knowing that Annie would be fine sitting in silence for a long time Reiner started “You have gotten to attached Annie, you are putting our mission in danger.”   
“And what would you have me do?” Annie growled glaring at him.  
“Bert is going to hit Trost when we go their next week the day after our ranking. You can off Marco and Hari then.” Reiner said.  
Annie’s eyes went wide, they hadn’t told her that they were going to hit Trost so soon, and he knew about Hari. Annie had known that everyone knew that she could stand Hari but she didn’t know that people knew that she considered Hari a friend.  
“Me and Hari aren’t that close. And why didn’t you tell me that you were hitting Trost so soon!” Annie said her voice steadily rising with anger.  
“Keep it down.” Reiner whispered alarm in his eyes.  
“We meant to tell you last month but we got distracted.” Reiner whispered.  
Annie could tell that that was bull but she didn’t say anything about it. Getting up out of the chair Annie headed back towards the cabin door.  
“Where are you going?” Reiner asked.  
“To bed, I would like to have plenty of rest before you hit Trost.” Annie said exasperated.  
“That isn’t for several more days.” Reiner said, but Annie ignored him instead opting to go to bed.  
Closing the door on Reiner Annie walked back towards her bed while checking to make sure that everyone was still asleep, laying back down after confirming that everyone was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't upload as fast as I have been, all this was written before I decided to put it on Archiveofourown.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was in a good mood as he watched the 104th Training Corp fly through the trees training. The 104th had many exceptionally good cadets, he knew that it was going to be hard to choose the top ten, he wished that he could have a top fifteen, but even then, some that were worthy of the top wouldn’t be able to make it.  
Keith already knew that Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, and Eren were going to be in the top ten, and he was pretty sure about a few others as well but he wasn’t finished sorting all of them so they could end up not making it.  
His personal wish was that no one would join the Survey Corp, but he knew that Eren would, and that Mikasa was sure to follow the boy. The fact made him sad, no matter how good they were they were eventually going to make a mistake, and outside of wall Rose if you made a mistake just one mistake you were dead, and everyone inevitably makes a mistake.  
He wished that Eren would change his mind and choose the Military Police or the Garrison, the Military Police would see massive improvement with Eren in them and Eren would quickly burn out any corruption. If he joined the Garrison, he would probably be put under Hannas command, Keith knew that Eren was close to Hannas the hole Jager family had been close to him when they were alive, it would be good for him to be near people he knew and trusted.  
But the Survey Corp, Captain Levi was harsh and cold, Erwin was much nicer but from what he had heard time had been hard on the Commander. Perhaps Hanji and Eren would get along with their strange obsessions with the Titans.   
Another reason Keith didn’t want him to join, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were the only ones left who had served in the Survey Corp before the fall of Maria, the only ones still alive at least.  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts Keith went back to watching the Training Corp’s performances, judging and ranking them.  
Reiner was a good soldier, strong and powerful, but his larger size made him slower and an easier target. He was a team player though, and was most of the time with another person helping them. He was someone that could end up becoming a good mentor when he was older.  
Bertholdt was very similar to Reiner, though he lacked bulk he made up for it in height. While he was less social than Reiner, he still was a team player.   
Annie was small and nimble, a great fit for the 3DMGear, less mass made her much quicker when using the gear since she had less air blowing against her. She was also extremely good at hand to hand combat and the 3DMGear, but she wasn’t a team player, and would probably break formation if one of her friends was in danger. Skilled and loyal to a fault.  
Mikasa while slightly bigger than Annie was even better than Annie on the 3DMGear, in hand to hand combat even he had no idea who would win. Mikasa was near the embodiment of a perfect soldier, and in a few years would be able to rival Levi.  
Eren used his anger to fuel his power, he was strong, almost as strong as Reiner. While he was far from the level of a few others he had a drive that could lead him to victory.  
Armin while small and much weaker than most of the others had a mind built for strategy, while he would be far from the best soldier on the field, he could quickly become a captain or even a commander if Erwin, Pixis, or Nile stepped down.  
Hari was born to be in the air, for just using the 3DMGear she threw everyone out of the water and could already challenge Levi. Keith wished he knew who took her eye so that he could kill that person himself, because he could tell and see that she struggled with many things especially accuracy, eight times out of ten she missed that mark on the Titan test dummies.  
Keith continued to watch and rank the 104th as they continued their training.  
//////////Later//////////  
The 104th Training Corp stood facing a stage that was occupied solely by Keith. In Keith’s hand was a piece of parchment with the names of the top ten graduates.   
After three days of constant debating he had finally decided on who the top ten would be.   
Keith looked out upon the 104th Training Corp watching them stand in their nicest Military clothes with their back’s strait and head and eyes forward. He watched them for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the parchment in his hand.  
He looked at the names for a moment before he started with the call.  
“At number one, Mikasa Ackerman.” Keith yelled out.  
He watched as Mikasa walked from her spot in the crowd and up onto the stage. Keith saw the complete lack of emotion, not even a hint of a smile, she was going to be a great soldier. She walked to the far right of the stage and then faced the crowd herself. There was no applause but it was customary to stand at attention, so he would have been surprised if they applauded her.  
He called out the second name. “Reiner Braun.”   
Reiner walked up and stood by Mikasa. He dwarfed Mikasa in size but Keith knew that if the situation ever arrived that Mikasa would be able to beat him to a bloody pulp. Reiner had an easy look in his face thought he still looked forward with as much discipline as Mikasa.  
And he then called out the third. “Bertolt Hoover.”  
Keith watched as Bertolt quickly scolded his nerves look and then walk on stage to stand next to Reiner. Bertolt was taller than all the other graduates and he probably had a few more years of growing in him.   
“Annie Leonhart”  
Annie’s face had just as much emotion as Mikasa as she walked on stage, she stood by Bertolt which made her seem even shorter than she already was.   
“Eren Jeager.”  
Eren had a fierce determination in his eyes as he walked on stage, he stood by Annie and looked out to the rest of the crowd a frown on his face, while he wasn’t as strong as the other four that were currently on stage, his determination kept him on equal ground to all of them, except Mikasa.  
“Jean Kirstin.”  
Jean had a cocky smile on his face as he walked up on stage but the smile quickly faded after he realized that he would have to stand next to Eren for the rest of the gathering. Eren didn’t look happy about it either as the both quickly broke eye contact from the crowd to glare at each other.  
“Marco Bott.”  
A relived and surprised expression went across Marco’s face after his name was called, he walked up on stage with a smile on his face and stood by Jean, he then turned his head slightly to smile at Jean who returned the smile.  
“Connie Springer.”   
Keith watched as Connie’s face morphed into a face of surprise and shock, Connie stood there for a moment before he got a hold of himself, and then speed walked to the stage. Keith was surprised by all the good grades that Connie got himself, the boy was smarter than he appeared.  
“Sasha Blouse.”  
Sasha stood in place for a moment off in her own mind before she realized that she was called. With cheeks tented pink, Sasha got up on the stage and stood by Connie.  
“And tenth, Krista Lenz.”  
Krista was also surprised and Keith noticed her glaring at Ymir for a moment before she went on stage.  
“Now that you’ve completed your training you have three choices. The Garrison, which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all of us. The Survey Corps, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the Titans in their own domain. And the Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the king’s subjects and maintaining order. Only the top ten can join the Military Police, soon I’ll be asking you which branch you want to be assigned to. But as of now the 104th Training Corp is officially disbanded. Dismissed!” After Keith finished his speech, he and everyone else saluted.  
//////////Hari//////////  
The 104th Training Corp sat in the dinning hall enjoying what would probably be the last time that they would eat here.  
Hari sat next to Annie who by turn sat next to Bert. And on the other side of the table was Jean and Marco.  
Hari had kept relatively silent since the graduation, she wasn’t bitter about not making the top ten as she never really wanted to join the Military Police after what she had heard about them, but she knew that her friends who had made it to the top ten would join.  
She was going to miss Krista, Sasha, Mikasa, Marco, even Jean. But she was sad that by the end of the week she would probably never see Annie again.  
Her and Annie had built a strange sort of friendship, they never talked about trivial things like the weather or if someone liked someone else. They talked about their pasts; very filtered versions of their past, but their pasts all the same. They talked about their physical and mental scars, something Hari and Annie had a lot of, though Annie lacked any physical scars.  
Annie talked about her cruel father, who did not care about Annie, only what he could make her into.  
And Hari talked about never knowing her parents and living with abusive relatives, which later turned into her being betrayed by the people she had foolishly trusted.  
Hari stayed lost in her mind for several minutes before she was jolted out of her head by Jean being annoying.  
“We can finally escape this crappy, suffocating front-line town! A safe, comfortable life is waiting for us in the interior, right!?” Jean yelled to Marco, who Hari just realized was covered in his own drink.  
“Shame on you at least I’m not-  
“Oh, sorry my bad. I forgot that you were a prize pupil!” Jean growled, interrupting Marco.  
“But what would you guys do? I mean getting the chance to live in the interior, it’s almost unheard of, right?! Or given the choice, would you rather stay here in this ‘Human Stronghold’, or whatever they like to call it?!” Jean yelled out to the room, which responded with silence till one voice quietly spoke.  
“If given the choice I would still go out to kill the Titans. I would rather die a thousand times over than sit in the Interior twiddling my thumbs as my friends died out there. And I would be ashamed of myself for the rest of my life knowing that if I chose differently, I could have saved people I cared about instead of leaving them to die, alone in the belly of a Titan.”  
Everyone turned to look at who had responded to Jean’s comment which ended up having all eyes on Hari, who was glaring daggers at Jean.  
“So, you would rather die, in a Titans belly than have someone that you only knew for a few years die in one?” Jean said glaring at Hari.  
“if history repeats itself than it won’t just be the Survey Corp and the odd Garrison soldier that is sitting in the belly of a Titan.” Was Hari’s cold reply.  
Everyone knew that Hari was referring to five years ago when Maria fell, and they also knew that she was there when it happened.  
“If Rose fell then there wouldn’t be any point in living anywhere. But the Garrison has built up the walls to an extent that the Armored Titan wouldn’t be able to break through, and the Colossal won’t be able to get into Maria since it can’t fit through the hole it has made. So, we are safe.” Jean said ending the conversation, unaware of the dark thoughts going through Hari’s mind.  
But the Colossal can get though, it is like me, so it could appear right in front of the gate at any time so why hasn’t it? If its goal is to kill off humanity why hasn’t it done it yet… Unless it is after something.  
Hari continued to dwell on her thoughts till she heard Eren get up.  
“Hay.” Eren called to Jean who had gone back to drinking.   
Oh boy this is going to be good. Hari thought.   
“You said the Interior is comfortable? Until five years ago, this town was part of the Interior, too. Jean, you don’t have to go to the Interior. I mean, isn’t the interior of your brain soft enough for you?” Eren said to Jean.   
Hari snorted, and looked over at Eren, noticing behind him was Reiner, apologizing to Armin who was covered in drink. The rest of the room was sniggering as well trying not to laugh at Eren’s insult.  
Mikasa seemed to try and stop Eren from getting up to confront Jean but he ignored her and got up anyway.  
“Are you trying to say, that I’m an idiot, Eren?” Jean said looking down with his chair facing Eren. Jean stayed like that for several seconds till his eyes shot up to glare at Eren.  
“Well, I’m not I’m looking at reality. More than anyone. Four years ago, twenty percent of the human population was sent out to recover territory stolen by the Titans. An all-out attack was launched. And most of then walked strait to their doom, eaten by the Titans. How many more people need to die to retake our land?” Jean stopped gathering his thoughts before continuing.  
“For every one of then that we kill, an average of thirty humans die. However, the number of Titans is a lot more than a 1/30 scale. I think it’s clear. Humanity, doesn’t stand a chance against the Titans.” Jean finished sighing.  
No one was in the mood for the graduation party anymore, not even Connie and Sasha; who were both looking in to their drinks seemingly without an appetite.  
“Look, it’s like a funeral in here, thanks to you.” Jean said looking at the room who hardly reacted to Jean further commenting.  
“So, what?” Eren said with his arms crossed.  
Hari thought that, what Eren said was rude, it was a party, and even if she fought with Jean too, at least she managed to not make the hole party depressed after words.  
“Weren’t you listening?!” Jean yelled at Eren.  
“So, what you’re saying is, ‘I don’t think we can win, so I’m giving up.’ Tell me what’s so good about giving up? Is it better to escape reality, to the point where you’re throwing away your hope?” Eren looked at the Jean and then the rest of the room with a pointed look, and then continued.  
“In the first place. It’s a given that we’d lose to the Titans fighting head on. One of the causes of the defeat four years ago was our lack of understanding of the Titans. We lost then, but the information we gained will lead us to hope for the future.”  
“And yet you’re going to give up on developing strategies to fight them? Do you want to be Titan food that badly? Give me a break!” Eren sighed rolling his eyes at Jean.  
Hari was impressed, Eren may have only been if fifth but his ability to inspire people was far above anyone Hari had ever seen. He was better than Dumbledore or Voldemort, when it came to rallying people to him.   
“I- I had a dream.” Eren said no longer talking to Jean but the room in general.   
“It’s to exterminate the Titans and leave this cramped walled up world. My dream is to explore, the outside world.” Eren said with hope in his voice.  
Hari was surprised, from what she understood the outside world was a taboo topic. And from everyone’s reactions to Eren’s confession it is.  
“Ha! What the hell are you talking about?! You must be the one with the soft noggin!” Jean laughed at Eren.  
“What!” Eren growled at Jean.  
“Look at them! Not a single person here agrees with you!” Jean said gesturing to the room.  
Eren looked around the room and saw that no one was getting up to join him.  
“Okay your right. I got it.” Eren quickly said clenching his fists, and then Eren pulled of his signature move, headbutting; slamming his head to Jean he growled at him.  
“So, shove off to the interior. Having a defeatist like you here on the front line is bad for morale!”  
“Of course, that’s just what I’m going to do, but you want to go outside the walls, right? Go on ahead! The Titans you must love so much are waiting for you!” Jean growled back.  
Both Eren and Jean suddenly pulled back from each other and glared at each other.   
“Pain.” Eren said, and Jean chuckled. Hari thought that they were going to go back to their drinks. But she quickly realized that they weren’t, when they both slammed their fists into each other’s faces.  
They continued to fight for several minutes with people constantly trying to get them to stop with every attempt failing. Till Mikasa picked up Eren and Bert Held back Jean.   
Jean and Eren both tried to struggle out of their captors grasps as they yelled profanity at each other. It only ended when Mikasa carried Eren out of the room with Armin tailing Mikasa.  
Bert talked to Jean for a bit calming him down as the rest of the 104th went back to their drinks.  
“You guys should have let them continue.” Hari said getting Marco, Annie, and Bert to look at her.  
“Why?” Marco asked looking at Hari like she lost her mind.  
“They are going to miss each other and that was how they were going to say goodbye.” Hari said a smile cracking on her face.  
“Besides they also needed to relieve all that sexual tension.”   
Reiner choked on his drink again.  
//////////Later//////////  
Hari stood on the wall surrounding Trost District cleaning the cannons with the rest of the 104th she was cleaning a cannon with Annie and Bert.  
Most of the other groups that were cleaning cannons were talking about nonsense while cleaning, but since Hari, Bert, and Annie were all quiet they stayed in silence. Mostly just listening to the other conversations.  
Hari noticed that Bert seemed uncomfortable but she ignored it, but she kept an eye on him to make sure that he was okay. They continued for a moment till Bert said that he was going to go take a leak.   
Both her and Annie excused him to do so, and then picked back up on their work.  
They worked for about thirty more seconds till the ground shook nocking Hari down from the force. Looking up Hari stared in horror as she stared into the face of the Colossal Titan.  
The Titan took a massive breath of air and then blew the air at them blowing them off the wall. Quickly getting hold of her 3DMGear Hari hooked herself onto the wall. She almost detached as she saw Samuel’s unconscious body fall, but Sasha caught him, by using the 3DMGear’s hook to spear through his foot.  
Hari almost detached again as the wall shook from the Colossal Titan breaking the wall open. She stared in horror as the pieces of wall crashed back into the earth.  
“He’s going to finish what he started.” Hari mumbled to herself as she saw the first Titan walk through the wall.  
“Now’s our chance! Go for the Colossal!” Eren yelled as he used his 3DMGear to climb the wall.  
Hari quickly followed him shooting up the wall. Eren got to the top first and started running up the Titans right arm.   
It raised its left arm to try and hit Eren but Hari shot her hook into its left arm and landed on it.  
“Get me, you bloody basterd.” Hari yelled at it. But it ignored her seemingly more interested in swatting off Eren.  
Quickly thinking Hari shouted something she knew she would regret later.  
“I know what you are! Come and get me, Shifter.”   
The speed in which the Colossal turned its head to look at her was extraordinary, and the speed at which it started to try and kill her was even faster. It brought up its right arm and swung it like someone would try to do if they were swatting a fly.  
Quickly dodging its hand Hari jumped to the back on its left hand.  
I just need to keep it distracted long enough for Eren to kill it. Hari thought as she dodged his hand again.  
She watched in surprise as its hole back erupted in steam. Did Eren do it? Hari thought. And then the hand she was standing on turned to steam. it surprised her so much that she almost hit the ground before activating the 3DMGear to catch herself.  
She quickly pulled herself to the top of the wall only just noticing that it had destroyed the cannons that they were working on, minutes ago.  
She ran over to Eren who was helping some of the 104th get up. Right after they pulled up Connie a man from the Garrison got on top of the wall.  
They quickly saluted him.  
“The strategy for dealing with a Colossal Titan appearance is already in motion! Report to your posts on the double! And if any of you made contact with it, make a report to HQ!” The Garrison soldier said followed by us once again saluting him and then running to the edge of the wall.  
Hari was about to jump off the wall till she heard the Garrison soldier tell Eren to wait, turning around to see what was up Hari saw the Garrison soldier put a hand on Eren’s shoulder and telling him to be safe.   
Then Eren started running to the Wall and jumped off it flying through the city as fast as possible with Hari, Connie, and the others following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi rode his horse across the open plains of Maria, he rode with his squad all around him with Commander Erwin and Hanji about thirty meters behind him, in the center of everything.  
They had already been out for many hours, having left right after breakfast. Lunch would have normally been about an hour ago but there had been too many Titans to stop and eat then, and with how things were going Levi wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t end up eating till dinner or maybe even later.  
It was far from the oddest thing to have Titan’s be in an area preventing them from being able to stop but the shear number of Titans was odd.  
He remembered upwards of thirty Titans in a fifty-meter area, which was odd as you would normally not see more than a few in an area; unless it was by the Walls. But they were thousands of meters from Wall Rose at that point.  
There wasn’t a strong wind to carry the sent of humans, in fact the air was almost unnaturally still. Even while riding the horse as fast as it could comfortably go. It was eerie; and Levi could tell that the rest of his squad was equally uncomfortable with the unnatural stillness. He felt like something was about to go horribly wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what it may be.  
“Captain!” Oluo suddenly shouted. The sudden break of silence startled Levi for a moment making him turn his head quickly, after he turned his gaze to Oluo, Oluo seemed to shrink into his seat almost looking like he regretted yelling. Levi glared at him a moment longer before asking what he was shouting about.  
That seemed to reawaken something as Oluo suddenly sat strait and his face filled with fear, probably from doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.  
“Petra is off course!” Oluo said loudly but with some embarrassment as well from failing to make sure that she didn’t get off course. Levi quickly looked around trying to see Petra and seeing that she had stopped her horse entirely about forty-five meters behind them and a good twenty to the left of them.  
He also noticed that Commander Erwin and Hanji were coming to where Petra was. Levi quickly changed the direction he was going and started going double time to where Petra was at.   
Before he even got there, he heard Hanji squealing in her weird way. Petra probably found some weird thing related to Titans. Levi thought as he got there.  
When he stopped, he noticed that Erwin, Hanji, and Petra were all looking into ditch in the ground, while Moblit watched the land around them making sure that no Titans ambushed them. He noticed that there was a path of flattened grass leading from Wall Maria to the ditch, like something large had been dragged into the pit.   
Could a Titan have gotten stuck in there? It would have to be a three meter if it did. Levi thought as he walked to the hole. He saw all three of them staring slack jawed down into the hole. He was not surprised by Hanji making that expression he could even imagine Petra making it, but for Commander Erwin to be staring slack jawed down into the hole made him worry about what Petra had found.  
He decided that he had spent enough time wondering and looked down into the hole.  
He was frozen.  
In the hole was a Titan about ten meters tall, nothing too odd about it, it had short hair a soft jaw and a slightly chubby body, buy what left him frozen was the fact that it was missing three limbs, both its arms and one of its legs; and the limbs weren’t regenerating.  
They weren’t even steaming, in fact skin had grown over where they had been cut off! like a human that had lost a limb. The Titan also had several gashes across its body that had scarred over.  
It was like Nike, but unlike Nike this Titan had a relatively normal appearance for a Titan, where Nike would still look unique even if she didn’t have any scars.  
“Another Titan with injuries that won’t heal.” Levi said to himself in shock.   
“If this has happened multiple times then it can’t be a coincidence something, or someone is doing this.” Levi said this time speaking to Hanji and Erwin.  
“Whoever this is could be an ally.” Erwin said not letting his gaze move from the Titan.  
“If they are able to do this why don’t they just kill them, they have to know how to kill them if they are able to permanently injure them like this.” Hanji asked to probably mostly herself.  
“Unless they are trying to tell us something or are trying to find allies.” Erwin countered, turning his head to look at Hanji. He then froze and looked above and past her head.  
“Oh no.” Erwin said, him saying that made his sound older much older than he was like an old man reliving his traumas. Looking to see what he was looking at Levi also froze.  
Steam billowed into the air much more steam than any individual Titan could make, infect Levi could only think of one Titan that could possibly make that much steam.  
The Colossal Titan had returned.  
Levi reached for his signal to tell everyone to retreat but Erwin beat him to it and shot into the air the colored smoke making a pillar in the sky.  
Levi could only hope that they weren’t too late.  
//////////Bertolt//////////  
“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Bertolt muttered under his breath while he paced back in forth across the courtyard.  
“How did she know; how could she possibly know what a Titan-Shifter is. Is she- No it’s impossible her wounds would have healed long ago if that was the case. So, she has to know someone who is a Shifter, does she know the Founder.” Bertolt paused at that a fearful look crossing his face before dismissing the idea, and then continuing muttering to himself, as he paced. Not noticing Reiner come up to him.  
“Hay Bert, you okay?” Reiner asked putting his hand on Bertolt’s shoulder making him jump in surprise.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Bertolt said quickly, while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Perhaps he had said that he was fine a little too quickly if the look Reiner was giving him meant anything.  
“Listen Bert, it’s okay, it was our mission it’s not our fault. I’m not going to break into Rose, yet. But this should be enough to get the Founder’s attention.” Reiner whispered to him.   
Bertolt always hated when Reiner slipped into this version of himself. This version lacked empathy but still acted like it had it, unlike when he was the Armored Titan, where he was just a killing monster, or playing the nice guy with the 104th.  
“Yeah, the Founder definitely will, he or she can’t afford to lose Rose.” Bertolt said faking confidence not wanting to alert Reiner to his troubles.  
Reiner nodded at that, and then left Bertolt to get his ready to enter Trost.  
Bertolt was about to call Reiner to come back so he could tell him about Hari, but then decided not to. Reiner was brash and would to something stupid, besides Annie was supposed to kill Hari anyway. But just to be safe.  
Bertolt finished checking his gear for anything wrong, and then quickly put it on, and then walked over to where Hari was checking her gear for any damages and sat next to her.   
She was alone, Bertolt noticed with a smirk.   
This will be much easier without anyone here to potentially see, Bertolt thought as Hari turned to face him.  
“Do you need help getting your gear on?” Bertolt asked, he knew that she could do it herself, but it was always a pain to do so alone, so getting help was always nice.  
Hari smiled at him but declined his offer, probably thinking that he was flirting with her. Quickly thinking of something else to do he asked her if she had made sure that her gear was in top condition. Instead of waiting for an answer he grabbed her gear out of her hands and started to inspect it, it was indeed in top shape.  
“Yup its good.” Bertolt said after a minute of looking at it, he then looked up at Hari and saw that she was glaring at him, so he quickly came up with an excuse.  
“I don’t want you to get killed, I don’t want anyone to be killed, but I also know that you are Annie’s friend and she doesn’t have enough of those.” Bertolt said quickly.   
Great now I sound like I am so desperately in love with her that I am doing dumb things just to make sure that she is okay. Bertolt thought.   
“You are friends with Annie? I haven’t seen you talk to her much.” Hari said looking at him wondering about how much he and Annie knew about each other.  
“We grew up in the same village, Annie has always had a hard time making friends, and after the Titans drove us out of Maria, she closed herself up even more.” Bertolt said making it up as he went.  
A look of understanding went over Hari’s face. Arrogance filled Bertolt, this was too easy, he thought. I am molding Hari like clay.  
“Well here’s, your gear back sorry for taking it out of your hands.” Bertolt said handing it over, but right before he passed it off to her, he stuck his finger into a small hole in it, and broke a cog in the 3DMGear.  
She took it back and smiled at him before getting up and starting to get the gear on. Bertolt was starting to leave when he heard her say, “don’t die.”   
Bertolt walked off with a smile on his face. Hari had been taken care of.  
//////////Hari//////////  
After she got her 3DMGear on Hari walked out into a more open part of the courtyard. She wondered for a bit before spotting Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Krista. She walked up to then and joined into their conversation.  
-I Really don’t want to die.” Connie finished.  
“You won’t die, if we stick with our groups, we will be fine, this is what we were trained to do.” Hari said looking at Connie but addressing the hole group.  
Saying that seemed to brighten up the group, they talked with each other for a bit with Hari only half listening, till she heard someone ask her a question.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening, can you repeat.” Hari asked.  
“Oh, I was just interested in what group you were in.” Krista said.  
“I’ll be with Hannah, Franz, Marco, and a few others, and we will be in the middle of the western side.” Hari answered.  
“Me, Connie and Bert will be to the west near that back. Ymir, Krista, and Annie are at the back on the east. And Eren, Armin, and Mia will be in the front east. I don’t know where Reiner or Mikasa is assigned to but I think Mikasa will be going with Eren anyway.” Sasha said listing off the rest of the 104th in seemingly no particular order.  
Seeing Annie and Marco next to each other Hari excused herself to go talk to them. She walked up next to them and started walking alongside them. Marco turned and smiled at her and Annie nodded her head in greeting.  
“I know of a bar in Rose, after we are done how about we go celebrate victory.” Hari said to them.  
“Don’t you have to be eighteen to drink?” Marco asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Annie was looking at her with a similar expression.  
“Not if you’re a soldier, besides after we take back Trost we deserve a celebration.” Hari said making extravagant movements.  
“How do you know we will win, or even survive.” Annie asked quietly looking at her.  
“I will walk across the whole world to keep you both safe. The Titans will have to go through me to get to you.” Hari said being dead serious.  
“And the Titans will have to go through me to get to you two as well.” Marco said.  
“The Titans will have to go through me as well to get to you guys.” Annie said quietly but confidently.  
//////////Annie//////////  
“Why does she have to make it so hard?” Annie asked herself. She had spent the hole week shutting down her emotions so that she could kill them but Hari had gone in and broke all that disciplining like it was glass. Simply by saying that they were all going to live and that they were going to win, she said it like someone would say that they were going to go get food, like it wasn’t even a possibility that they wouldn’t survive.  
Her confidence and determination were insane, she was like Eren in so many ways that if they didn’t look completely different from each other, she would think that they were related.  
Marco was similar as well, though where he lacked confidence, he had compassion for others, they were so different from Reiner who had so many masks that even she had a hard time figuring out who he really was, or Bertolt who was cold and cruel, and unlike Reiner didn’t ever regret what they had done, or her father who was harsh, and lacked any compassion.  
Perhaps like Hari she craved affection, and with Hari she had found a friend, a real friend someone that you can trust.  
NO.  
She can’t start that, she has a job, a mission, she needs to, kill Hari and Marco.  
Annie was surprised to feel a tear slide down her face, she was glad that she was alone now but at the same time wanted to be with Hari and Marco, because their presence alone comforted her. Made her feel at home, more than she felt back at her actual home.  
NO.  
They have to die.  
//////////Hari//////////   
Hari flew through Trost district killing Titans. She moved like a falcon shooting through the air and hitting her mark before the mark was even aware of her presence; which was also helped by the Titans lack of interest in her to begin with.   
When they first got to their area Hari’s group had been hit with a surprise attack, which had killed a large portion of the group, the people who had survived the attack had been split up.  
To her knowledge Hannah, Franz, Marco, and herself where the only survivors but they could be dead, though Hari hoped that they weren’t.   
Quickly pulled out of her thoughts Hari continued flying through Trost district dodging building at incredible speeds. She could tell that it was nowhere near the speed of the Firebolt but it felt faster then the Nimbus 2000.   
Even in this high stress time with people dying Hari still felt the tiniest bit of childlike joy of being able to fly through the air without anything holding her down. Thought that joy was nothing compared to the rest of the emotions going through her head. The fear, the dread, the anger, the sadness, the want for revenge. Revenge against the Titans for killing all these people, revenge against the Colossal shifter who has ruined any possibility of her being excepted as a shifter, and maybe just a little revenge against the wizarding world for taking so much from her, and her now proving that she didn’t need it to begin with.  
Hari dislodged from a building and felt a little jerk in the gear, thinking nothing of it Hari continued to fly across the district, firing the wire again it stuck to the side of a tall tower, making a sharp turn Hari suddenly felt the wire go slack, pulling it in Hari did not expect it to come back without the spearhead, and definitely didn’t expect it to come back at her whipping around out of control.   
Freaking out a little Hari stopped its retreat back into the gear, which proved to be her first mistake, in her minor freak out Hari forgot the theory of relativity; a thing in motion will always wish to stay in motion.   
While the 3DMGear stopped pulling in the wire the wire didn’t stop coming to her. The wire flew at her face hitting her and nocking her off balance causing her to fall out of the sky. Hari felt lightheaded and dizzy after the initial shock and before she knew it, she felt immense pain in her back and the back of her skull after she crashed into the ground. The force in which she hit the ground was so strong that she instantly blacked out.

//////////Bertolt//////////  
Bertolt watched Hari fall out of the sky trying not to smile, he had done it Hari was dead, and even if the fall didn’t kill her the Titans would take care of that. It surprised him how perfectly it worked out. Now all Annie had to do was kill Marco.  
He would have just left it to Annie to get Hari as well but he had seen how close they were, and he knew for a fact that Annie couldn’t act to save her life. That is one of the reasons she acted so distant to everyone in the 104th so that she wouldn’t actually care for them, but Hari had to go and mess that all up. Well it looks like she was facing the consequences now.   
“Hari!” Bertolt heard Connie yell, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Bert, we have to go save Hari, hurry!” Connie yelled again and was about to use his 3DMGear to try and save Hari.  
“Connie No! it’s, too late.” Bertolt said softly while lowering his head.   
“Oh Hari.” Sasha said sadly looking in the direction that Hari was and seeing a Titan walk over to where she is.  
“It’s too late.” Bertolt said turning his back to Hari and starting to walk to the opposite side of the roof. He knew that Connie and Sasha were still looking in Hari’s direction and not at him so he let himself slip and smiled.  
“We better keep moving or otherwise we will end up like Hari.” Bertolt said schooling his features. He then activated his gear and started swinging off away from Hari, with Connie and Sasha quietly following him.  
He could tell that both of them where crying and tried not to roll his eyes. What did they think would happen that they would all get out alive and everything would be all dandy? Even if he didn’t sabotage Hari’s gear in her state of injury, she probably would have met her end today anyway.   
//////////Hari//////////   
Hari groaned, her hole body hurt and her head span. She tried to sit up but her dizziness prevented that. “I thought that being a Titan would make it so I wouldn’t get nocked out and feel like crap after.” Hari thought to herself as she tried to sit up again.  
She fell back but before she could hit her head on the ground again something caught her and pulled her into a sitting position. Hari tried to open her eyes to see who was helping her but the lights only made her head hurt more.  
“Why do I feel like I have the worst hangover ever?” Hari moaned to herself, as she leaned on her helpers’ shoulder.  
“Probably because you got hit by your own gear, and then fell nearly seventeen meters out of the air strait onto a brick road.” Annie said softly, as to not make Hari’s headache worsen.  
“Wait, Annie?” Hari said opening her eyes and ignoring the sharp pain that came with opening them. Annie sat silently and let Hari’s eyes adjust to the light before speaking again.  
“Yeah.” Annie said at last, and Hari could finally focus her eyes on the other girl, and quickly realized just how close she was to Annie. Pushing back a little and adjusting her balance Hari managed to sit up without Annie’s support.   
Looking at Annie for a moment longer Hari them turned her gaze to her surrounding, she was on a roof right by where she fell not that long ago. Annie seeing Hari looking around elaborated.  
“I saw you fall and got here as fast as i could, there was a Titan by you but it hadn’t noticed you. When I first came, I thought that you might be dead from the fall, but you were uninjured when I can just knocked out.” Hari nodded along to what Annie said wanting to elaborate on why she was unharmed and why the Titan ignored her but decided that it was a really bad idea to tell anyone that she could turn into a Titan. Much less a Titan that has killed many Scouts in the past.  
Hari slowly stood up with Annie, it took a moment for her to gain her balance on the slanted roof but after a few seconds she had managed it.   
Hari looked out at Trost again with the better vantage point and clearer vision and saw that Trost was in ruins, smoke and steam rose from all over, almost all the buildings had some form of damage, and she could see several of the taller Titans walking through the city. It was times like these that she wished that the Titan ability didn’t correct her vision, she would much rather have nothing but a blurry blob to look at instead of Trost in this state.  
She couldn’t stop looking at it though, not five hours ago it was bustling with like and nothing was wrong, but now people are dead in the streets the town is in ruins and the 104th is in the middle of it.   
Hari finally tore her eyes from the desolation and started examining her 3DMGear. One of the wires was missing the one that caused the problem to begin with, there were several dents in it, one of her air canisters was broken, the other was almost out, most of her blades had fallen out of the cases, and one of the hilts had a large piece chipped off. All in all, her gear was trashed.  
“I’m not going to be able to get out of here, at least not with the 3DMGear.” Hari said to Annie looking at her while gesturing to her trashed gear.  
“How are you supposed to get out without it?” Annie asked.  
“Run.” Hari said shrugging.  
“Hari, that’s suicide, there is no way you would survive on the ground and even if you managed to get to the walls you wouldn’t be able to get up then anyway.” Annie yelled at Hari angry that she would even think that.  
“Well then, leave me a blade.” Hari said softly as she gave all but one of her remaining blades to Annie.  
“If it’s suicide than it will be on my terms.” Hari said as she walked to the edge of the roof, she sat down and swung her legs over the edge and started climbing down, but Annie grabbed her hand stopping her.  
“Survive.” Annie said looking into Hari’s eyes.  
Hari stared back with a determined look on her face. “I will.” She said and then Annie released her hand and Hari climbed the rest of the way down.   
Once she got onto the ground she looked back up at Annie and gave a curt nod in respect before running down the road.   
Hari felt bad about saying; suicide on her own terms. But she knew that it would be the only real excuse she could make up, and she most definitely couldn’t tell Annie that she would be fine the Titans would ignore her because she could turn into one. Annie would either think that she hit her head to hard and needed serious medical attention, or if she believed her, Hari doubted her reaction would be good.  
With a final sigh Hari continued her run toward the broken gate of Trost district.   
//////////Annie//////////  
Why did I save Hari! Annie yelled in her mind as she paced on the roof Hari and her were on moments before.  
I could have just left her, ignored her, it wouldn’t have any ties to me! and, it would hurt a lot less. Annie thought with a frown set on her face.  
I’m going to have to kill her I had an out to not have to but I didn’t take it. In fact, I stopped it from happening entirely!   
Annie wanted to scream because of her stupidity. But with all these thoughts constantly flying through her head she was unable to do so. She knew it was dangerous, being so lost in thought that you couldn’t even find it in you to scream, a Titan could walk up right next to her but she wouldn’t notice or care.  
She continued passing for a few minutes before rationality came back to her. She quickly checked her surrounding looking to see if any THitans were in an immediate threat position, they weren’t. With that she fired her gear and flew the opposite direction Hari had run.  
Maybe Hari will die out there. Annie thought as she flew twords the fort that held the canisters for the 3DMGear.  
but why do I dread the idea of her dying.  
//////////Hari//////////  
Hari ran through the destroyed streets of Trost sword in hand. She passed more and more Titans the closer she got to her destination, it would be faster if she changed into her Titan form but it also ran the risks of someone seeing her, but if she changed at the gate, she would go unnoticed.  
She continued her run for several minutes occasionally having to change her path because of a fallen building, or a chunk of Wall Rose blocking her path.   
When she finally arrived, she was finally able to see the extent of the destruction, the intire gate was gone, blasted to pieces and thrown throughout the city, but the damage didn’t end there, the wall itself had also been partly destroyed, the hole extended about five meters further up that the gate had ended at.  
Hari moved so that she stood directly under the wall and then using the sword cut her arm. A burst of orange and yellow lightning hit her and the air filled with a sound like an explosion.   
Hari could feel her prospective shift, but with all the steam that came from the blast it made it impossible for her to actually see her prospective shift. After shifting Hari stood there for a moment letting the steam clear out before moving. After waiting a minute Hari got to work.  
She spun around on her heal to turn and face a Titan walking from Maria to enter Trost. But Hari would not let that happen, she swung her leg sweeping the ten-meter Titan’s legs out from under itself, it fell onto its back and before it could even react Hari slammed her foot into its throat with enough force to go through its neck and destroy the weak point.  
She then charged out into wall Maria and started slaughtering the Titans trying to enter Trost. She would do everything she could think of as quick as possible. She had crushed many Titans napes with her hands by either punching them with enough force to break them or rap her hand around the Titan’s neck and squeeze till it was completely crushed.  
But she had also used other meatheads in killing. She had stomped on their napes and for the smallest of Titans had just stepped on them completely crushing them. She had also ripped a couple of napes off with her teeth and then had crushed them with her mouth.  
She kept this up till she lost track of how long she had done it, and then continued passed that. She fought, and fought, and fought, never feeling tired which was by far the best part of being a Titan.   
After a while she had managed to drastically thin out the Titans that were entering the city and decided to move on to actually killing the ones already in the city. After stepping on top of and crushing a four-meter Titan Hari ran back into the city of Trost.   
Once she entered, she punched a Titan in the chest breaking open its chest cavity stunning it. Without pulling out her hand Hari used her hand to dig up the Titans throat and grab the nape from the inside. After getting her hand to were it needed to be, she ripped the nape out with her hand breaking out of the back of the Titans neck nape in hand.  
She then pulled her hand back tearing through the parts that had started to regenerate before its death. Dropping the dead nape Hari ran further into the city brutally killing Titans as she went.   
She was doing perfectly fine till she found a fifteen-meter Titan, it hunched over with its neck length hair hiding its face, it smelled strangely human, but Hari figured that it was because it had eaten several. She swung her arm at its face fully intent on crushing its skull but right before her fist made contact the fifteen meter’s hand shot up out of nowhere grabbing her wrist stopping her wind in its tracks.  
The Titan then rose out of its hunched position and revealing a toned body that looked like that of an Olympian. It probably could have been passed for and a very sexy human if not for its grossest face, its nose was large and seemed to be pushed into a permanent snarl, its eyes were slightly sunken, its chin was very strong making it look almost cartoonish, its ears looked like that of an elf; not a house elf but the type of elf a Muggle would think of.  
But then its mouth was what really gave away that it wasn’t a man or elf, its mouth completely lacked any form of lips and its teeth had a joint in them making it seem like it had two sets of teeth.  
It then pulled its arm up still holding her wrist, it pulled her off the ground so that she was face to face with the Titan that belonged in a child’s nightmare. It then roared at her, the roar was so loud that it popped her ear drums. If she was in human form, she probably would have soiled herself.  
It then squeezed her wrist and continued to do so till her hand broke off from the rest of her body. With her body no longer being held by her hand she fell onto the ground. The Titan raised its foot to step on her neck and kill her.  
Quickly rolling to the side Hari just managed to survive, but at a cost of the Titan crushing her other hand. Quickly rising to a standing position both her arms now ending at the wrist and steaming. The Titan took a menacing step forward and Hari knew that she had no chance of surviving. Quickly turning from the Titan, she ran.  
She could hear the Titan’s roar of rage and then the sound of feet slamming into the ground as it ran after her. But Hari could tell that she was faster than it, but still not wanting to risk being caught by it she ran towards several Titan that were just standing around, hoping to blend into the group.  
She ran into the group breathing heavily, not from being out of breath, but because of the intensity of the situation. Why did the Titan attack her none other Titan had even reacted to her even if she killed one right in front of them? More questions flew through Hari’s head as she stood in the group of Titans.  
Then the fifteen-meter Titan came it didn’t go strait for her but instead started to rip the other Titans in the area apart and kill them, and the other Titans actually reacted to it, they came at it trying to rip the fifteen-meter Titan apart and eat it. But the Titan would have none of it and would rip their jaws or heads off from the rest of them and then nock them to the floor and repeatedly stop down their napes till they were nothing but jelly.  
Knowing that she would be back to being its target soon she ran passing by as many other Titans as she could in a hope to lose it.  
She ran throughout the whole city, occasionally passing by humans. But they didn’t engage, either because they were low on fuel, or they knew that if the Titan was running as fast as she was it would be a bad idea to attack; especially if it wasn’t going after you.  
After running for a while, she found a secluded area far away from anyone and decided to get out of her Titan.  
Once she had fully exited her Titan, she ran back to wear she had last saw some people while she had been running in her Titan form.   
She ran for two reasons, the first being she didn’t want them to leave before she got there, and second, she wanted to look convincing; because no sane person would be walking in the streets while Titans were everywhere.   
She continued to run; and even in her human form she wouldn’t tire easily. As she ran her mind drifted back to the Titan that tried to kill her.   
The Titan was a good combatant, it had used several advanced techniques and had shown a level of intelligence that was far beyond the intellect of a standard Titan. Could it be a shifter? It would explain the intelligence and human like smell coming from it. And she had seen that the other shifters had a special ability, Armor, and being huge. It could be possible that her ability was smelling like a Titan and so the Titans would ignore her.  
The thought of it swirled in her head as she ran till, she got to the building that she had seen people on.  
It was the 104th graduates, or what was left of them. They sat across the span of three roofs some closer to the edge; as lookouts, and the rest in the center resting.   
“Hay! Guys! Down here, get me up my gear is busted!” Hari yelled as she ran towards the closest building with people on it, her arms waving around in the air making her easier to see.  
“Hari!” She herd Connie yell, and then saw his and Sasha’s heads stick out over the edge of the roof to look at her.   
Connie and Sasha climbed down the roof to the protests of several people till they saw Hari and also saw that no Titans were in the area. Once Sasha got down, she ran over to Hari and tackled her into a hug with Connie running up beside her but not jumping down into the tangle of limbs.  
“Save the hugs till we are no longer in imminent danger!” Hari yelped in surprise trying to get up.  
After Hari and Sasha had managed to get untangled from each other, they helped Hari get up. Each one of them grabbed a side of her and then fired their hooks into the roof above them. Using as little gas as possible they managed to get all up.  
Once they were on the roof Sasha tackled Hari into a hug again this time with Connie joining the tangle of limbs. They stayed like that for a bit with Connie and Sasha going from crying to laughing to crying again.  
It felt good. Hari realized, when she had gone after Quirrell, in the first year, or Ginny in second, or after Ron in third, no one ever reacted the way that Connie and Sasha were now hugging her and crying because they feared her to be dead, it never happened with Ron in Hermione.  
Lost in her own head Hari didn’t realize Annie coming over to her as well.  
“You Made it.” Annie said and Hari was pushed out of her thoughts.  
“Yeah, I told you I also survive.” Hari said a small smile on her face, Annie also had a small smile on her face as well.  
“Get up.” Annie said and held out her hand.  
It took a bit of maneuvering but Hari managed to get her hand out of the limb pile. Their hands interlocked and Annie pulled Hari out. Once Hari was up, they released hands, they didn’t hug but they were both very happy that the other was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, I have the comments the way they are so people don't post spoilers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to make this chapter and often redid things to try and make it better. I am still not satisfied with it but I couldn't think of anything to make it better.  
> Sorry if it sucks.

Annie had explained the situation to Hari, and it was grim.  
The fort that contained all the supplies had been overrun by Titans. The fort had contained things such as additional sword blades and gas canisters. And because of this what remained of the 104th did not posses the amount of fuel needed to get over the wall and escape Trost.  
They were pinned in, they could not get out without fuel and to get fuel they would need to retake the supply fort, but they needed fuel to retake the fort which was something that they would be out of if they got to the fort, if they even made it that far.  
Everyone portrayed false hope that the supply fort would be retaken and that they would be able to escape, but everyone knew that it was false hope. It was depressing, they didn’t even portray hope to win just to survive and get out. Even Hari herself portrayed this, because even though she knew that she would not suffer a horrific death to the Titans everyone else would and she would be all alone again but this time not betrayed but in a since the betrayer.  
While everyone would get picked off one by one she would sit hear watching, sure she could turn into a Titan and even if by some miracle she was not killed by the very people she would try and protect, she would not be able to provide for them, she could keep the Titans away but she would be unable to go and get food or water without leaving them exposed which would just lead to them dying.  
She couldn’t retake the supply fort either, the Titans that had took it had to be small one, three to five meters tall as they would be the only ones small enough to actually get into the fort, and her Titan was far to large to get in the fort, and if she transformed inside the fort she would be to big and bring down the fort on top of herself which if it didn’t kill her would defiantly destroy the very supplies that they would go to get.  
All in all, Hari was completely stumped on what to do, and feeling absolutely awful because she felt responsible for the deaths knowing that she could have prevented them with her Titan ability.  
She sat with dark thoughts flowing through her head. She thought of the Colossal and Armored Titan and how much she just wanted to kill them how she would make them suffer for what they had done to these people she had started to call her own. She thought of the new Titan shifter that had almost killed her, she wondered who it was and if it was an ally or enemy.  
And she thought of the wizarding worlds betrayal, how they had thrown her into a cell mere days after defeating Voldemort, and then torturing her either so that she would sign things that would give people her belongings, or property, or just to break her resolve, and break her till she was nothing but a drone, doing whatever was wanted of her.  
She felt a small amount of steam come out of her clinched fist, opening it she realized she had been digging her nails into her palm and had broke the skin from doing so. She stared at her had for a moment watching the skin hear and the blood evaporate as she drifted back into her thoughts.  
Why did it take so long for Neville, Luna, George, and Draco to come rescue her? She could understand then taking a long time to formulate a plan to get her out, but five years! That was an insane amount of time.  
She continued questioning why for a long time she heard the distinct sound of a person landing with the 3DMGear. She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked over to see what was going on.  
She saw Mikasa ask where Eren was.  
That is weird she hadn’t seen or heard Eren the whole time she had sat on the roofs and she for sure knew that Eren would have at least started one yelling match in that time.  
Annie didn’t seem to know either and pointed Mikasa to Armin who sat with his back against a wall with his face between his legs. Mikasa walked over to him and said his name, Hari immediately noticed that he stiffened at that.  
“Armin, where is Eren?” Mikasa asked and at that moment everyone knew even before Armin said it.  
“Armin?” Mikasa asked now noticing him shaking. Before she could ask again Armin swung up his head and looked Mikasa strait in the eye, and from what everyone could see it looked like Mikasa had figured it out too, but she still waited wanting, needing Armin to tell her that it wasn’t true.  
“Our unit, the 34th cadet unit, Thomas Wanger. Nic Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger! All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!”  
Everyone was silent and in horror, they were all dead, gone. They would never hear them speak, never see them laugh, never interact with them again. It left a shiver down everyone’s spine. They were gone.  
And then the whispers broke out.  
“They are gone.”  
“The 34th unit is almost dead.”  
“If we fight, we will die like them.”  
“We can’t beat them.”  
“It hopeless.”  
Mikasa said something to Armin that Hari couldn’t make out and then Mikasa rose to her feet and began walking to the edge of the roof.  
“Marco.” Mikasa said “If we take the Titans around the supply fort, we can replenish our gas and climb the wall. Does that sound correct? Mikasa asked with Marco’s faint reply confirming her question to be correct.  
“But even if you’re with us, there’s just too many…  
“We can do it” Mikasa commanded interrupting Marco.  
Mikasa drew her blade and rose it into the air directing everyone’s attention to her.  
“I’m strong, stronger than all of you, extremely strong. I can kill all those Titan there, even if I’m alone. You’re either incompetent of you’re spineless cowards. How pathetic, you can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that.” Mikasa stopped her speech for a moment and Hari seriously hoped that Mikasa wasn’t trying to inspire confidence, because if she was, she was doing a horrific job.  
The 104th started bombarding questions at Mikasa asking how she could do it, to simply just saying that she couldn’t do it.  
“If I can’t, then I’ll just die, but if I win, I live, Unless I fight, I cannot win.” And with that Mikasa fired her 3DMGear and flew off the roof towards the supply fort.  
Everyone stood in shock watching her go, they stood there for several minutes before Jean yelled out to follow her and then the rooftops were filled with the roars of soldiers. They jumped of the roofs and flew after Mikasa as she made her way to the supply fort.  
Hari was about to jump down from the building and run with them but before she could she was swept of her feet bridal style. She looked up to see who had grabbed her and saw that it was Annie.  
“You are not doing that again.” Annie said glaring down at her and then she jumped of the building and joined the rest of the group.  
It was surprisingly comfortable being carried this way while flying through the air with 3DMGear, she would have thought that with the sudden movements and hard jerks that it would be incredibly uncomfortable and bouncy, while you would also be fearing for your life hoping that your carrier didn’t drop you to your death.  
But it wasn’t like that at all, it was thrilling and left Hari in a state awe. And since Hari wasn’t the one using the 3DMGear she was able to get distracted in her thoughts without the high chance of crashing.  
The first thing she imagined was what this would be like on a broom, and then had to almost immediately stop herself from laughing, it would be horribly uncomfortable as all of your own weight plus all the weight of who you were holding would only be supported by the holder’s crotch.  
Brooms were uncomfortable as it was that was why many professional Quidditch players would often ride the broom with there legs and arms holding them up, similar to how horse racers road their horses.  
Hari had obviously not done a very good job hiding her laugh because now Annie was looking down at her with a confused look.  
“What’s so funny?” Annie asked, not offended but confused.  
“This whole situation is insane and the fact that you are carrying me doesn’t help.” Hari answered with a partial truth, the situation of everything was insane and actually rather hilarious but it was not the reason she had laughed to begin with.  
Hari then heard Annie snort followed by her reply.  
“Yeah, it is insane.”  
They continued flying with Hari in Annie’s arms watching the others fly through the city but her eyes quickly drifted to solely watch Mikasa.   
The 3DMGear seemed like an extinction of Mikasa herself not a machine attached to her. She flew faster than Hari thought someone could without injuring themselves, but Mikasa did it like it was the easiest thing in the world. If she had been a witch Mikasa could have very well rivaled, if not been superior to Hari on the Quidditch field.  
Hari watched as Mikasa sliced through the nape of a Titan without slowing in the slightest. It was all going amazing, till Mikasa suddenly ran out of gas. One moment Mikasa was flying with speeds Hari had never seen on the 3DMGear and the next she was falling out of the sky.  
Armin and Connie flew after her, but based on how fast everyone was going it would be far to late to save her.  
If anyone can survive being on the ground without any gear or abilities its Mikasa. Hari thought with a determined look settling across her face, if anyone can survive its Mikasa.  
Then steadily more people started running out of gas, they were dropping left and right, falling out of the sky. So, Jean; who had become the unofficial leader, made a tactical decision to stop on another set of roofs. They rationed the remaining gas so that everyone had an equal amount. But even if they now all had enough to make it, unless someone made another big motivational speech, they would not get up again.   
Annie let Hari down, and she stretched her body out, creating a satisfying pop. They stood there for a moment with Jean standing on the edge of the roof looking down at one of the people who hadn’t made it.  
He would have jumped down there, if it wasn’t for the fact that there was already a Titan right below that had chased the member of the 104th into a corner between two buildings.  
Hari sat down at the edge of the roof, her legs hanging over the edge as she watched. Hermione always said she had a saving people thing, and when the time came to save people, she had somehow always managed to pull it off. But that was something whipped out of her as well.  
So, Hari watched, cold green eyes trained on the Titan that was about to eat one of the people she had spent the last three years training with. Her eyes widened though when two people flew of the roof to try and save him with Jean yelling at then that it was too late. And he was right, almost immediately after getting of the safety of the roof Titans, that almost seemed to appear out of nowhere got a hold of then.  
The Titans all gathered around each other and started ripping the three, limb from limb. Their screams filled the air and Jean stood on the edge of the roof still his gaze never leaving the Titans. Hari figured that Jean was going to go and sit against a wall, or at least, walk away from the edge, but then a stroke of brilliance struck him.  
“Guys go, while they’re distracted!” Jean yelled and the activated his gear and shot of back in the direction of the supply fort. Everyone else knowing that it was now or never quickly shot of as well, but not before Annie could grab Hari.  
They ran across the roofs whenever they could and only using the 3DMGear when absolutely necessary.  
Hari had always known that Annie was strong, but she hadn’t realized just how strong, until Annie was running across the roofs with Hari in her arms and not showing any signs of tiring.   
Larger Titans would throw their hands and arms out to try and catch the 104th and the 104th succeeded in avoiding them, most of the time.   
Not even bothering with the entrance, Jean smashed through the window of the second story and landed inside, with the remains of the 104th smashing through the other windows seconds after Jean.  
Hari was once again let down out of the shorter girls’ arms. And proceeded to look throughout the room with the rest of the 104th. She rummaged around, and after turning over a table found a body.  
Kneeling down to get a better look at it she saw that whoever this was, was a coward. They had killed themselves, a bullet to the mouth.   
So out of fear you left us all out there to die. Hari thought with a grimace, she then noticed that he still had his gear, she took of her gear, only leaving the straps that were custom fit to work with her body, she then took his gear and attached it to herself. If he had not chosen the easy way out, she wouldn’t have taken his gear, but he had.   
She would have continued to stare at his body if Jean did not suddenly yell. Quickly getting to her feet and pulling out a blade Hari looked in Jeans direction, he was yelling at two people who were on the ground, Hari recognized them as a part of the supply team.  
Jean yelled at them for abandoning the people out there to die. Hari agreed with Jean on this, people where risking their lives and these people here were hollowed up in here.  
Jean probably would have continued yelling if the wall hadn’t suddenly been broken down. The force of it had blown the people closest to the wall down, and had ruffled the clothes and hair of the people farther back.   
Looking at the new hole Hari saw two giant hideous faces smiling at them. there were to many people here, Titans would be able to smell them from miles off. Hari thought with dread. When they were on the roofs, they were able to see Titans coming and could prepare better but with the fort, they were blind except for the windows and missing wall.  
The two Titans stared at them, and they stared back. It looked like Reiner was about to say something when suddenly like it was slow motion a giant fist started appearing in their vision and in the next second the two Titans were sent flying off the building and in their place stood him.  
The Titan Shifter that had attacked her, the Titan Shifter that would have killed her.   
Hari gulped as she looked at it hoping beyond hope that it would not notice her, that it would be too distracted by the other Titans around them to pay her any mind.  
Mikasa, Connie, and Armin suddenly burst in, through the last not broken window. They landed on the floor in a crash, most likely having run out of gas and had free fallen through the window. Still on the floor Connie pated Armin’s back calling him a mad genius and saying that Armin’s word was now law, though Hari did not know why.  
“Hay Guys, guess what, we found a Titan that has a bone to pick with its own kind, and the best part about this beautiful beast, is that he doesn’t give two craps about us!” Connie said somewhat gleefully. Mikasa then confirmed what Connie said putting everyone a little more at ease, except for Hari who was staring at the Titan in absolute horror.  
“Hey Hari, its all right, the Titan has no interest in people.” Mikasa said noticing Hari.  
“How do you know that it doesn’t just hate Titans more than us, what if once there are no more Titans in the aria that it can smell, that it won’t turn its fists at us.” Hari hissed glancing at the Titan-shifter before turning back to Mikasa.  
“We will be well out of here by the time that happens.” Mikasa said calmly, Hari sighed before reluctantly agreed knowing that just getting out quickly without arguing would be quicker than arguing with them.  
Though not wanting to be near the Shifter that had almost killed her Hari quickly went deeper into the fort with the rest of the 104th following her, the only person a head of her being one of the people who was supposed to give them supplies while out in the field.  
The girl led them to a lift the could be lowered to the next level. On the lower level was were the supplies and the Titans were.  
“How are we supposed to get down there without being eaten?” Hari asked not happy being trapped in a building surrounded by Titans. After a moment of silence Armin got to his feet and said that he had an idea.  
His idea was relatively simple but extremely dangerous. They were to use the guns laying in the building that had previously been used by the Garrison, and with these guns they would all pile up in the lift and be lowered down to the lower floor but to stop once they got to the height of the Titan’s heads. They would get all the Titans near them and then fire at the Titan’s eyes which would temporarily blind them, making it so that there was enough time for the best of the 104th to jump from the rafters and finish the Titans.  
Hari thought that the plan, while extremely risky, looked like it would work. Others also agreed that while risky was the best plan that they had. While Connie constantly claimed that it would work without a shadow of a doubt because for some reason Armin’s words were now law to him.  
They then started debating who would be the people who would cut the napes, knowing that if one failed to do so it could very well mean everyone’s death. So, they needed people who did well under lots of pressure and would not miss.  
It was quickly decided that Mikasa would be one of the six people that would be cutting the nape because everyone knew and considered her to be by far the best out of all of them. Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner were picked soon after since they were in the top five. Jean was picked after the recommendation coming from Marco.  
The decisions became harder after that, but after a while they decided Connie and Sasha would be the other two to cut the napes of the seven Titans bellow. They had considered Hari and Armin as potential others, but Hari’s lower accuracy and Armin being less physically strong were the deciding factors against them.  
Not bothered in the slightest Hari grabbed a gun and got on the lift with the rest of the 104th. They waited on that lift for the signal which was going to be one of the people below them tapping the floor. They waited in several seconds of tense silence, and then that moment ended with the floor being hit three times in a row each hit making a thump that thundered in the silence.  
They then started lowering down. Once the cart stopped, they all drew their weapons ready to fire when given the order. The lift had stopped about three meters off the ground below them, right at the level of the Titans that had gotten in the building. Three-meter Titans were always the worst, always the most misshapen from what a human should look like, making them look like the stuff of nightmares.  
And it was hear in this dark room surrounded by her fellow recruits that Hari learned why the Titans were so feared. Besides the Shifter that was outside tearing apart the Titans out there Hari had never really feared the Titans, sure she had feared that they would kill people she cared about, but she had never really worried about herself and not feared them as she had faced most Titans as a Titan herself.  
But that was different now as she looked the three meter Titan right in the eyes as it slowly walked to her and the rest of them, and even though she knew that it was not after her seeing it there staring at them all with it’s empty eyes filled her with fear that had only ever been rivaled by the Dursleys, Dementors, and Voldemort himself.  
The stood there letting the Titans get uncomfortably close, and once the Titans were close enough that you could almost see there none existent pores Marco yelled out.  
“Fire!” and the room was filled with the light of guns going off, and the sound of shots and the Titans that could feel pain wailing. The bullets kept on coming filling the room with light and the Titans faces with bullets.  
And the next moment they were out and the seven in the rafters jumped down cutting through the napes of the Titans. They landed gracefully, except for Connie and Sasha, and that was when Hari realized that the two of them missed their marks.  
Not hesitating a second Hari jumped of the lift and onto the Titan; who had just turned to face the people on the floors, back, pulling out her sword she sank the blade into its neck piercing the nape and causing it to collapse almost crushing Sasha, she turned to the other Titan but saw that Annie had already taken care of it.  
She then felt something ram into her leg almost nocking her over. Looking down she saw Sasha holding her leg and crying. Getting onto her knee Hari looked at Sasha for any injuries.   
“Are you okay?” She asked looking Sasha in the face. And she then got a face full of hair as Sasha hugged her.  
“You saved me.” Sasha said tears soaking Hari’s shoulder.  
“I guess my saving people thing isn’t as dead as I thought.” Hari chuckled pulling the sniffling girl to her feet.  
“Are you sure you are okay? It looked like you hit the ground hard.” Hari asked.  
“I’m fine.” Sasha laughed.  
With confirmation Hari left Sasha to get fueled up. Hari walked over to one of the other tanks and started filling up the canisters with gas. Soon Annie walked up to her and started filling up her canisters next to her.  
“That was reckless.” Annie said not looking at Hari.  
“I have a problem with being reckless, but, I’m not dead yet, so.” Hari shrugged, a smile on her lips.  
“I’m serious.” Annie hissed not wanting to get everyone on alert.  
“I know. I thought that, that part of me had been burned out long ago. So I surprised myself when I suddenly jumped off to help Sasha.” Hari said turning away from her canister to look at Annie who in turn looked at her.  
“That part has been burned out of me, burned out and buried.” Annie said turning away again to her canister.  
“If it can’t be burned out of me, even after everything I have experienced, it can’t be burned out. I’m sure that its just lost in you, but if you want to find it or desperate times come, it will return.” Hari said still looking at Annie.  
Annie remained silent after that, and Hari turned back to look over the gear she had taken; this time much more thoroughly than when she had checked her own, and after finding nothing wrong, checked it over once more before deeming it good.  
Hari then got up, walked over to lean on a wall and wait for everyone else to finish up. She watched as the ones who hadn’t finished, finished up with keen eyes; hope had been almost extinguished a few hours ago but now she could see hope in their eyes again.  
As she watched them Hari wondered why she was thinking about England and the Wizarding World so much lately, it could be the high stress situations that had been going on all day, it could have been the adrenaline, but she thought that it had to do more with this day reminding her so much of the battle of Hogwarts.  
Hari broke out of her thoughts when she saw the last of the 104th finish refueling their canisters and recheck their gear for damage on the battle field. They then started walking back up and made it into the deserted courtyard. Hari thought that there would have been a Titan or two in the courtyard but with the Shifter rampaging out there it only made since that they would have left.  
Looking up Hari noticed Mikasa standing on the roof looking out into the city of Trost, intrigued Hari flew up as well, noticing that Armin was doing the same. When she got to the top, she followed Mikasa’s eyes and froze.  
The Titans were eating the Shifter, both its arms were nearly torn off and its chest and stomach had been torn open and hollowed out, it was clear to see the agony on the Shifter’s face. She had known that the Titans were violent to it because it smelled somewhat human, but she never thought that the Titans would actually start eating the Shifter.  
She was so focused on it that she almost missed what Armin had said.  
“That Titan, that’s the one that ate Thomas.” And they all turned to look at a fifteen-meter Titan with long thin limbs and ragged blond hair. She noticed that several people had drawn their weapons angry and wanting revenge for Thomas, but before any of them could make a move the Shifter’s ear shattering roar filled the air.  
The Titan dragged itself off the wall it had been pressed into and started charging at the Titan that had killed Thomas. The small Titan that had been eating at its leg was nocked off and stepped on, while the ones on its body and arms were pushed to the side, with the ones on its arms talking the arms with them.  
But that did not stop the now armless Shifter, it continued to run, and then it bit into the other Titan’s neck crushing the nape. The Shifter raised the Titan into the air with its mouth in a show of power, while another Titan of similar size walked over to the Shifter. But before it could attack the Shifter, the Shifter used the Titan it had just killed as a club of sorts swinging it down on the advancing Titan and then throwing it at the Titan smashing then through a building.  
The Shifter stood there in the pile of bodies and with one final ear-splitting roar collapsed.   
They stood on the roof in silence for a moment before Jean spoke up.  
“Come on let’s get out of here.” They were all about to leave when Mikasa suddenly gaped and shot off down towards the Shifter.  
“Mikasa it could be dangerous!” Hari yelled in surprise and she then flew off after her with the rest of them behind her.  
Hari watched Mikasa land and run towards the Shifter’s body, climbing up it to the nape. When they got there, they saw Mikasa holding the body crying tears of relief. It was impossible to see who the Shifter was with all the steam coming of the Titan corpse, so Hari climbed its body and walked over to the nape.  
It was Eren.  
Eren was the Shifter. With a bit of maneuvering Hari got hold of him and pulled him out of the Titan, and then she and Mikasa flew Eren up to one of the roofs of Trost.  
When the got there Mikasa collapsed to her knees and held the unconcise Eren to her. They stood around them looking at Eren in a mixture of awe and horror. Armin walked over to Eren and grabbed his sleeveless arm and held onto his hand with a look of awe and wonder in his face.  
They would have stood around him forever if Jean did not speak up.  
“So, does this mean that, Eren, did all this.” And Jean looked out onto the city of Trost and the roads filled with piles of steaming Titan corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments if you have any.  
> Aot season three is coming back on the 28th and I am pumped!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long space in between this chapter and the last. life has been insane, and continues to be. The story with continue but my updates might be slower than normal for a while.

Hari sat on a bench right by the Wall that lead into Trost that was currently in lockdown. The city in Rose had been evacuated with the people going further inland if not all the way to Sina, with many of the people being told not to tell anyone that Trost had been taken.  
But that was not what occupied Hari’s mind, she could only think about Eren. Another person like her, someone who could shift into a Titan, the prospect excited her in many ways. She would have someone to talk to about being a shifter, she would not have to hide her own abilities anymore.  
“If they take it well.” The darker part of her mind supplied. “They might think of his as some sort of monster and kill him, that may be where he is now, being killed.” Her thoughts continued onward.  
When they had gotten to the top of Wall Rose several Garrison soldiers had taken Eren away and had made the rest of them come down to the other side of the wall and rest. Though it looked like Mikasa and Armin had snuck away. As Hari was unable to see them, and the rest had decided to stay close to each other, because even if they didn’t all like each other the trauma had brought them closer.  
Hari was pulled from her thoughts with a start as the table shook from Connie dropping several cups of water on the table.  
“You guys haven’t drunk anything for hours. Drink up, you’ll get dehydrated.” Connie said sitting down with a drink in hand.   
Deciding not to argue Hari grabbed a drink and took a deep gulp of water. She had been in the almost direct sun for hours allowing her to soak up lots of sun light, which had made it so she wasn’t thirsty, but having the cool water flow down her throat and into her stomach, sent a cool tingle through her body which felt good.  
Sighing at she set her cup down she thanked Connie before grabbing another cup and walking over to hand it to Annie who was standing near Bertolt and Reiner.  
Wordlessly handing the cup to Annie she leaned against the wall that they stood by, making sure to stay in the sun light, knowing that if she went into the shade, she would get tired quickly having spent almost all her energy during the fight in Trost.  
She stayed there tuning out the world and letting her thoughts flow through her head. Hari stayed like that till Ymir and Krista walked up to her.  
“Where are Armin, Eren, and Mikasa everyone else has refused to speak about them, and we are getting really worried.” Krista said worriedly while Ymir stood next to her trying to not look worried.  
“They are all alive.” Hari said leaning further back onto the wall.  
Krista relaxed at that but them tensed up again. “Were any of them hurt?” she asked.  
“Not that I’m aware off, Mikasa ran out of gas while we where in the air and she fell onto a roof before falling onto the floor, so she may be a bit bruised up. We also had to smash through some windows so someone may have gotten cut by glass, and Eren.” Hari paused; they had been told by some of the Garrison not to talk about Eren under any circumstances.  
“Eren is okay.” Hari said slowly but Ymir and Krista were not buying it.  
“What sort of crap answer is that Hari.” Ymir said walking up to her and grabbing the collar of her shirt, to the protests of Krista.  
“Wow I thought that Krista was using the royal we, when she said that you guys were worried, but I guess not.” Hari said surprised.  
“Hari.” Ymir said lowly.  
“He is in great physical and mental health.” Hari said quickly.  
“Come on give a real answer Hari, you owe me.” Ymir said tightening her grip and pressing Hari’s back further into the wall.  
“I, can’t, I was told not to say anything under any circumstances, we all were told to, under threat of treason if we did.” Hari said quietly, and Ymir let go of her collar.  
“Why are you under threat of treason?” Krista asked speaking up.  
“Because if the people knew, all hell would break loose.” Hari said lowering her head.  
Krista lowered her head and started walking away with Ymir following her. Hari watched them her mind in torment, she had always been one to break rules, believing them to be more of suggestions than anything, so why would she not tell them.  
“Because they would face the repercussions too.” Hari’s mind supplied.  
“But they have also faced Titans head on and survived, we all have.” Hari also thought.  
She should tell them, it was only right, because even if Ymir pretended to only care about herself, she cared about the 104th and Krista had always shown strong concern for all of them.  
“Hey Ymir, Krista wait a-  
Something exploded making people lose their balance and fall over. Quickly getting up Hari turned to the wall in fear that the Colossal had reappeared, luckily there was no sign that the Colossal had come it looked like a cannon had misfired and hit the side of the wall without Titans.  
But then the smoke from the hit didn’t dissipate, a Titan was on the other side of the Wall, no Eren was on the other side of the Wall.  
Quickly using her 3DMGear Hari shot up onto the roof and ran to the edge of it by where the wall would be, several of the 104th following her. The steam was too thick to see through at first but ever so slowly it started to reveal an outline of Eren’s Titan. And then the Titan’s skinless face.  
Many of the Garrison soldiers were screaming in horror and a lot of the 104th had faces portraying that same horror.  
“What- what is that?” Krista stuttered wide eyed.  
“Eren Jaeger.” Hari said, watching Eren pull himself out of the nape, and then run down to get Mikasa and Armin, who were trapped in the Titans ribs.  
Once they got out of the Titan’s ribs, a Captain of the Garrison soldiers raised his hand, most likely signaling the cannon to fire again, but he was stopped by Commander Pixis of the Garrison.   
Hari couldn’t make out what was being said but soon after releasing the Captain’s hand Commander Pixis and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa used their 3DMGear to get to the top of the Wall. Hari watched them till they were out of sight and then turned to look at the Cadets that had followed her to the roof.  
“You said that was Eren?” Ymir said wide eyed, while wringing her left hand.  
“Yes, Mikasa found him like that. When she ran out of gas, and crashed, he saved her life, and then he distracted the Titan’s long enough for us all to get refilled, and then he passed out and came out of the nape.” Hari said, recounting the battle she had left not more than a few hours ago.  
“We need to get down from here before we get in trouble.” Reiner said stopping any conversation before one could start.  
As they made their way down from the building, they saw all the soldiers start to line up facing the Wall, joining them Hari and the others also turned to the Wall, and listened to the Commander of the Garrison.  
“Attention!” Pixis yelled somehow carrying his voice to the people even though he stood fifty meter above them. If Hari didn’t know better, she would think that he was using magic to enhance his voice similar to how the announcer did in Quidditch games.   
“I will now explain the plan to reclaim Trost District! Our objective for the plan’s success is to seal the hole in the broken Wall” Pixis began silencing everyone that had previously been speaking.   
“As for how we will seal the hole, let me start by introducing Eren Jaeger of the 104th Cadet Corps!” At that Eren walked to the edge of the Wall to the right of where Pixis stood.   
“He is part of a top-secret experiment to create human Titans! Jaeger is able to create the essence of a Titan body and control it at will! After transforming into his Titan form, Jaeger will lift the boulder near the front gate and carry it to the destroyed Wall to plug the hole, your job will be to protect him from other Titans while he carries the boulder!” Hari knew Pixis was making stuff up now, most likely this whole plan was made up in five minutes with lots of booze in hand.   
Others seemed to agree with Hari’s sentiment though not likely for the same reason, as several people were talking now and some trying to leave while others threatened them.   
“On my authority!” Pixis yelled, silencing everyone once again.  
“Anyone who leaves right now will be pardoned! Those who have lived through the horror of the Titans, should leave here now! As should those who want their parents, siblings and loved ones to live that horror as well. Leave here!” Pixis yelled and Hari wanted to laugh with him and punch him. Because if there was one way to convince an entire army suffering from PTSD to go back and fight it was saying that their loved ones would also suffer it.  
“Let’s talk about four years ago! About the operation to reclaim Wall Maria!” Pixis suddenly began, catching Hari’s interest.   
“I don’t think you need me to remind you of this, but calling it an operation to reclaim’ sounds well and good, but in essence, it was the government’s way of cutting down the large numbers of unemployed people that could not be supported! What we never talk about, is that we drove those people outside the Wall! That’s why we were able to survive inside the narrow confines of these Walls! I’m guilty! So is all of humankind! No rebellion surfaced only because a minority of people lived inside Wall Maria! But what about now! If Wall Rose falls, reducing the population by twenty-present won’t be enough! We cannot support even half of the remaining humans inside Wall Sina. If humankind perishes, it won’t be because Titans devoured us! We will perish because we annihilated ourselves! We must not perish inside another inner wall! I beseech you! Die here!” Pixis finished screaming and Hari noticed that she and the rest of the soldiers had joined Pixis in his battle cry.  
Everyone was moving quickly checking their gear and starting to shoot up to the top of Wall Rose, Hari paranoid from her gear failing in the last battle checked hers over again even after just checking it. After checking it again Hari blasted off to the top of the Wall to be met by Armin.  
“The 104th and the Elite of the Garrison are going to be on the ground guarding Eren while the rest of the Garrison are to stand at the far side of the Wall enticing the Titans to them so there are less on Eren.” Armin said directing Hari to Eren, Mikasa and others of the 104th that had made it up the Wall before Hari.  
Quickly joining her fellow cadets and the Garrison Elite Hari waited for the last of them to get to the top of the Wall.  
Once they were all there, an Elite of the Garrison informed them of their mission. They were to guard Eren to their last breath as he grabbed and carried the boulder to the Wall and sealed the gate. If things went wrong at any point in time, they were to deem the mission a frailer and retreat back to the Wall and await further orders.  
After the plan was said, they ran.  
They ran across the Wall till they were as close to the boulder as they could be and then they jumped off and activated their 3DMGear shooting through, around, and in-between buildings at high speeds. It felt wonderful but it would have been much more enjoyable if the situation wasn’t so dire.  
They continued through the ruins of Trost District till they were at the boulder. They all landed on different roofs except for Eren who went straight from being in the air to transforming into a Titan. The Titan landed on the ground hard shaking the building the Cadets and Elites stood on unbalancing them.  
Eren’s Titan slowly rose from its crouching position it had landed in and turned to face them.   
Something didn’t look right. Hari thought noticing that there was something different about him compared to the Titan she had fought against. She continued to look at him in confusion till it clicked. His eyes are dead, like every other Titan, wait.  
“Look out!” Hari yelled right as the Titan suddenly raised its fist and slammed it into a building with people on it. Hari could see that he hadn’t hit anybody but he had gotten dangerously close. He then side swiped making shingles fly off the roof in his attempt to kill.  
The shingles flew everywhere breaking windows, damaging other roofs and walls, one even hitting Mikasa in the face. The cut was deep definitely something that would scar. Hari watched as Mikasa used her 3DMGear to stick to Eren’s face and try and talk since into him, luckily Mikasa was fast and was able to avoid Eren’s fist as it collided with his face trying to hit her.  
He fell backwards because of that, hitting himself hard enough to nock himself out. His back crashed into the boulder and he didn’t get back up. All was silent for a few moments, as everyone processed what just happened.  
“What just happened.” One of the Elite demanded.  
“The mission was obviously a failure; we should regroup with the Commander.” Another Elite said looked to their current leader, Ian Dietrich.  
Ian remained silent for a moment watching as the Titan slowly breathed in and out while not getting up, a very human thing to do.  
“Defend Eren Jaeger this mission is not yet over!” Ian yelled getting everyone’s attention.   
“You” He pointed at Armin. “Wake him up. The rest of you fight to your last breath.” And with that he charged with the Elite and Cadets behind him minus Armin and Eren.   
Hari flew with the group till they were out in the open and spread out, immediately she spotting a three-meter Titan, shooting a wire into the Titan’s back Hari flew forward and cut through the Titan’s nape and before the Titan even hit the ground she shot off to kill more.  
//////////Reiner//////////  
Reiner watched Hari kill another Titan, slicing its heel and before it even hit the ground cleanly cutting the nape. It was amazing to watch he was glad that he had allies as powerful as her.  
“But she isn’t an ally.” His mind whispered to him.  
She wasn’t an ally she was an enemy, she needed to be killed before she had the chance to ruin all of their hard work, they all needed to be killed.  
“But they are my friends, my allies, my brothers and sisters in arms.” He thought. They needed to kill the Colossal and Armored Titan, and retake Wall Maria.  
“He needed to kill them, and break down Wall Rose.”  
“He needed to keep his friends alive so that way they could see their home that had been stolen.”  
“He needed to kill his enemies.”  
“He needed to protect.”  
“Kill”  
“Protect”  
“Kill”  
“Protect”  
“Kill”  
“Protect”  
“He needed to stop Annie before she killed them, its not like it mattered, Hari would join the Survey Corp and die and Marco would join the Military Police and get fat and lazy, it didn’t matter they weren’t threats, just friends.” With that thought he flew through Trost ignoring the Titans, trying to find Annie to stop her before she did anything.  
He flew from building to building looking for Annie, hoping not to be too late. As he flew, he spotted Marco, and then later Hari. He sighed at that knowing that they were safe. After a long search he spotted Annie and quickly flew down to her.  
Annie seeing him come at her landed knowing that he wanted to talk.  
“Annie you don’t have to kill them, it doesn’t matter since Hari wasn’t in the top ten, she will not join the Military Police she will probably join the Survey Corp though, and even if Marco chooses the Military Police it doesn’t really matter, they won’t affect our mission.” Reiner said looking at Annie who had a strange look on her face.  
She looked at him with, pity? Why did she look at him like that he just told her that Hari and Marco could live she should be happy, so why did she look at him with pity?  
“Okay, Reiner, thank you.” Annie said and then flew off that troubled look still on her face.  
Reiner wished he understood why she was pitying him.  
Sighing, knowing that Annie wouldn’t answer even if he asked Reiner flew back into the battle intent on keeping his comrades alive.   
//////////Hari//////////  
Hari shot her wire into the arm of a Titan and pulled in hard, with a quick sweep of her blades she cut the muscles that allowed it to raise its arm, with a sharp turn in midair she did the same with its other arm preventing it from grabbing at Sasha as she cut the nape of its neck.  
Quickly moving to the next Titan Hari quickly cut its nape. Experiencing drag, Hari detached her blades and quickly pulled out to new ones, before continuing onto the next Titan, slicing the inside of its elbow the Titan dropped the Garrison soldier it was about to eat. And as the first soldier flew off another cut the Titans nape.  
Hari shot off, about to kill another Titan when she saw a flash in the corner of her vision, quickly turning to see what it was she saw a cloaked figure wearing 3DMGear fly right at her, blades drawn. Quickly ducking Hari narrowly avoided the attack. The attacker came back at her but she was ready this time.  
As the attacker swung their blades at her midsection, she blocked them with one of her blades while the other went for the attacker’s head, who narrowly avoided being stabbed and killed. Seeming to have realized that they couldn’t kill Hari like that, they shot up above her and sliced through both of her wires causing her to fall from the sky.  
She covered her face with her arms right as she hit the ground, feeling the cloth and then skin and flesh on her arms get ripped up and off as she skidded across the road. She didn’t get up, instead she waited for her arms to completely heal.  
Hari laid on the ground listening to the battle, the sound of the 3DMGear flying through the air, the steps of Titans, the bodies of Titans crashing onto the ground, the crackling sound of her body healing, sounding like bacon.  
Hari was suddenly aware of someone very close to her and coming closer, quickly turning her sword pointed in case it was her attacker she was surprised to see Armin.  
“How many times have you broken your gear now?” Armin asked looking at Hari.  
“Today or in total?” Hari asked, huffing.  
“Come on, you’re going to die if you stay like that.” Armin said grabbing Hari’s arm and pulling her up on her feet.  
“Weren’t you supposed to get Eren up and moving again?” Hari asked look at Armin who had yet to make a move to leave.  
“I did.” And he pointed.  
Hari’s turned and gasped. Eren was carrying the bolder, walking it across Trost towards the gate. He held the bolder on his shoulders similar to how Atlas was depicted holding the world. His top half was covered by the boulders shadow, and steam rolled off him in waves. It was terrifying and amazing all at once.   
“Keep the Titan’s off Eren! Do not let him fail!” Ian yelled as he flew over them only to be caught by a Titan, which quickly threw Ian into its mouth and bit down killing him.  
Hari charged and Armin flew into the air coming to avenge the Captain. Hari ran up and sliced through the heel of a Titans foot, while at the same time Armin flew up and cut its nape, killing it, and then continuing their charge towards Eren.   
Dodging between a three-meter Titans legs Hari cut the hamstrings on both of its legs. As it fell Armin cut its nape, and landed on the ground, and began running with her.  
“Why aren’t you in the air?” Hari asked while slowing down so Armin didn’t fall behind.   
“Low on gas, trying to make sure, not to run out.” Armin replied breathlessly as he ran by her.  
They ran up to Eren joining Mikasa who was on the ground running around Eren distracting Titans, and getting the Titans in good positions to be killed by others who were in the air.  
“Oh, my goodness.” Hari said slowly leaning her head back to look up at Eren in awe, only now seeing just how big he and that bolder were.  
“Stop gawking Hari.” Armin yelled.  
Quickly turning away for Eren Hari ran up to a Titan coming at him and cut its shin. Running away from it knowing that someone was going to get it Hari ran up to another Titan and got it in the shin as well. But this one she climbed on the back of and finished off herself with a clean cut through its nape.  
She continued this trend, cutting the shin of taller Titans, and the hamstring of smaller ones, and then either finishing it off or leaving it to someone else.   
Hari watched as Eren got closer, while standing on the back of a Titan she had just killed. He repositioned his legs and lifted the bolder so it was in his hands and no longer being supported by his back. And with an ear shattering roar slammed it into the opening into the Wall, hairline crakes appearing all over where he hit.   
There was a moment of silent awe, where everyone just stared at Eren, and then everyone cheered, the sound filling Trost. A green smoke signal shot into the air, and the cheering got even louder.  
Hari though her own cheering saw out of the corner of her eye two Titans coming up on Eren who was too tired to get up and fight, with Mikasa on his back, but with how low her gas was she would not be able to fight them.   
Hari was about to run over to try to help, but with a sudden flash of light the two Titans fell over, dead. And on top of Eren’s back stood someone she never though she would see again. The man from the Survey Corp who had cut her hand up when she first, appeared in this world. Captain Levi.  
And after his dissent the rest of the Survey Corp followed, flying over the Wall on 3DMGear.   
She brushed her bangs in front of her eye patch, upped her collar to hide scars on her neck and tucked her hands in her pockets to hide the, ‘I must not tell lies’ scar and any other scars on her hands. To hide herself from the Survey Corp so as not to be recognized, especially now since they see that Eren is a Titan so why couldn’t she be one too.  
She walked briskly away and not paying attention ran into Jean.   
“Sorry, Jean.” Hari said starting to walk further away wanting to be as far as possible from the Survey Corp.  
“Hari wait!” Jean called out having to run to catch up to her.  
Stopping Hari turned to him.  
“What?” Hari asked turning to face him.  
He made an odd expression at how she looked before speaking.  
“Have you seen Marco? I lost track of him half way through the battle and haven’t been able to find him.” Jean asked.  
“No, I haven’t, have you seen Annie?” Hari asked looking up at him.  
“No.” Jean said distracted, while looking around to see if he could see Marco.  
“Hey Hari, I saw Annie up that way if you are looking for her.” Reiner said appearing almost out of nowhere.  
“Thanks Reiner, Jean do you want to come, we might find Marco on the way, beside he doesn’t seem to be here.” Hari said looking back to Jean.  
“Yeah.” Jean said absently, still sounding distracted.  
Hari walked down the path Reiner pointed to follow Jean following behind her. As they walked down the road, they saw many corpses, and they stopped and checked each corpse seeing if it was someone that they recognized. Many of them were people that they had trained with, and they mourned each time they came across them, but they didn’t stop, still intent on finding the people that they were looking for.  
After walking for several minutes, they spotted someone climbing down from a roof. Recognizing the white hoodie Hari smiled and jogged over to the person descending the wall of the building.  
“Hay Annie.” Hari said once Annie had her feet planted firmly on the ground.  
“Hay.” Annie said quietly looking down, shame in her expression.  
But before Hari could comment on Annie’s expression, Jean spoke up.   
“Have you seen Marco? Reiner said that he saw him down this way.” Jean asked. Annie remained quiet for several moments, and then said to follow her.  
Annie began to climb up the building again, with Jean and Hari following behind her. Once they made it to the top Annie started walking to a figure resting against a chimney. Recognizing the figure as Marco, Jean ran over to him.  
“Are you okay, are you injured?” Jean asked quickly.  
“I’m, fine.” Marco grunted out.  
“The fact that almost the entire bottom half of your leg is gone proves that statement as false.” Annie said looking down at him with her cold blue eyes.  
“What!” Jean said ripping away the cloth that was acting as a blanket. And true to what Annie said almost the entire bottom half of his leg was gone, but the stump was wrapped up well.  
“How much blood have you lost?” Jean asked franticly.   
“Quiet a lot, but Annie wrapped up my leg really well, so it isn’t bleeding bad anymore.” Marco said somewhat weakly.  
“What happened?” Hari asked kneeling down with Jean so that she was face level with Marco.  
“I was fighting in the air when a, three-meter Titan jumped out between two building and got my leg. I was positive that that was the end, when Annie, killed the Titan.” Marco said stopping at odd points.  
“She then carried me up to this roof, With the 3DMGear. And wrapped my leg up.” Marco finished.  
“Okay. Let’s get you down from here.” Hari said standing, with Jean following her movement.  
Hari and Jean grabbed both his arms and swung them over their shoulders, and began walked two the edge of the roof with Marco using his left leg to make it easier. Passing his entirely off to Jean Hari climbed all the way down the building. Annie followed but stopped half way down.  
Jean helped Marco sit down and helped her swing his body over the edge, Annie there to help hold his, held his as he started to descend with Jean. And once almost at the bottom Hari took hold of Marco so that Jean and Annie could get off safely.  
“Well it seems one of you took the easiest job of getting me down.” Marco joked good naturedly as they walked him to the Garrison, Survey Corp, and Cadets.  
“Oi, I spent about seventy percent of this battle running on the ground du to multiple gear malfunctions.” Hari said choosing not to mention the time where someone tried to kill her by cutting her wire.   
“And that is why you will not be in charge of checking over your gear from now on.” Annie said making Marco and Jean laugh, though it looked like Annie was serious.  
They continued their walk using their bickering as a distraction from the fact that almost half of the 104th had died that day.  
When they made it back Marco was almost immediately taken by Garrison soldiers to be taken to a emergency hospital set up in the town just outside of Trost Gate. Jean followed them, and Annie went to talk to Reiner and Bertolt.  
Alone Hari began wandering around, mindful of the Survey Corp, and avoiding them as much as possible. She was doing a good job until she spotted someone staring at her from the corner of her eye.  
It was Levi.   
Dame his shortness making it impossible to see him. Hari thought quickly turning so that her back was to him and walked off quickly.  
//////////Levi//////////  
The first thing he saw as he approached Trost was that the Wall had been breached. Seeing it filled him with dread, because if Trost was breached than Rose might be breached as well, and if that was the case humanity was as good as gone.   
Then he noticed that the gate was plugged with the giant boulder. Relief filled him, even though his face hadn’t changed at all. And then confusion set in, how had the Garrison gotten the boulder to the hole.   
Once close enough Levi stood on his house and activated his 3DMGear, not waiting for Erwin’s orders. Going up the Wall at a speed that would not be considered safe or wise, Levi flew over the top of the Wall, seeing that the top had been destroyed.  
Ignoring that for now Levi turned his attention to the bottom of the other side of the Wall. He could see what looked like a dead Titan laying against the boulder with two people standing on it, not aware of the two Titans walking up behind them.  
Not waiting a moment longer, he fell down the Wall, using his 3DMGear to go down faster than a free fall, and when he was just meters from the ground, he shot his hook into the head of one of the Titans. Using his momentum, he flew right at the second Titan, quickly cutting through its nape Levi pulled his wire back without detaching it making him fly back at the other Titan which he quickly killed as well.  
Flying into the air to burn his momentum Levi attached to the Wall before lowering himself down onto the Titan that the two people; that he now recognized as Cadets, stood on.  
“The hell is going on here?” Levi asked, and almost like it was on que the rest of the Scouts flew over the Wall and started working on finishing off the Titans that were left in Trost.  
Neither of them responded. sighing he turned to fully face them and noticed that there was a third kid halfway submerged in the nape of the Titan they stood on.  
“What the-  
“Captain Levi, good to see you made it back.” A Garrison solider said interrupting Levi.  
“The Hell is that.” Levi said pointing his sword at the boy in the nape, ignoring how the two other kids tensed up when he pointed his blade at the boy.  
“Eren Jaeger, sir, the hero of Trost.” The solider said.  
“Hero of Trost?” Levi asked looking at him.  
“He is the one that moved the boulder to seal the gate.” The soldier responded sounding slightly nervous, from being questioned by Levi.  
“How?” Levi asked already thinking he knew the answer.  
“The Boy took control of this Titan and made it carry the boulder to Trost Gate, sir.” The Soldier said.  
“Petra, Oluo, take this kid into custody for questioning.” Levi said, calling over Petra and Oluo who had just landed.  
“Captain?” Petra asked.  
“Military Police are going to want him, and he can be useful to us, might as well take him before the Military Police do.” Levi explained.  
Nodding in understanding Petra and Oluo, climbed up the Titan carcass and started pulling the boy the rest of the way out.  
“And you two.” Levi said to the two kids on the Titan body.  
“You are going to be questioned as well.” And with that Levi hopped off the Titan.  
Walking over to Erwin, Hanji, and Mike, Levi organized the information he learned, preparing it. Knowing that Hanji and Erwin would not be patient enough to wait for the questioning of the Garrison soldiers, Cadets, and the boy.  
“What did you learn?” Erwin asked once Levi was close to them.  
“That this world is a lot weirder than we thought.”   
//////////Time Skip//////////  
“Oh Moblit, do you think that he is up yet.” Hanji asked loudly. As they walked to the holding cell that the Titan kid was in.  
“Who knows.” Moblit said.  
“Oh, I wish I could talk to him now, he could tell me so much about Titans and their biology.” Hanji said extending some words to be far longer than they needed to be.  
“That would be useful.” Moblit said.  
“Maybe I can run some tests on him when he’s awake and see if he can reproduce.” Hanji suddenly said very loudly and excitedly.  
Moblit stayed silent at that, feeling sorry for the kid.  
“Well maybe seeing if he can get others pregnant is not such a good idea, I don’t think that there is anyone who would want to carry a child with someone who might be a Titan, especially if the child might also be a Titan.” Hanji said expressing her thoughts out loud.  
Hanji continued her conversation with herself in her head for a moment.   
“Does he heal as fast when he is a human?” Hanji asked herself out loud, more theories coming to her mind.  
“We can test that later.” Moblit said.  
Their conversation continued like this till they got to the dungeons only to discover that Eren was still unconscious. Hanji looked over to Levi and Erwin who were sitting on barrels waiting for the boy to get up.  
“He’s still asleep.” Hanji said.  
“Great observation four eyes.” Levi responded obviously not in the best mood from spending his whole day underground in the dungeons.   
Hanji felt bad for him, he obviously did not like being down here with all the filth and bad memories, but she doubted that he would leave anytime soon. Hoping to cheer him up Hanji decided to start talking about what experiments she wanted to do with Eren.   
“I wanted to figure out if he could heal at the same speed while in human form or if it is slower of faster compared to his Titan form.” Hanji said looking at Eren.  
“That would be an interesting thing to learn, it could also help us for enemies.” Erwin said his eyes never leaving the boy.  
“I also wanted to see if we could find out if he could reproduce or if the Titan powers make him sterile.” Hanji said, and while Levi had no outward reaction it was obvious that he heard Hanji.   
“Hanji.” Levi began, while turning his head to her. “Don’t you have anything else to do besides sit here and talk our ears off?” Levi asked.  
“No not really.” Hanji responded happily.  
“Hanji, perhaps you haven’t considered this but, what if Nike is like Eren.” Levi said trying to distract Hanji and get her to leave.  
Hanji gasped and then darted out of the room, muttering under her breath the whole time. Moblit watched her go till she turned a corner and was out of sight, and then he sighed and chased after her.  
“I feel bad for him.” Levi suddenly said, getting Erwin’s attention.  
“Moblit?” Erwin asked.  
“Yup.” Levi said responding to Erwin.  
“I see what you mean, he is going to probably die from Hanji before he is killed by a Titan.” Erwin said watching Moblit turn the corner Hanji had.   
They sat like that for a moment before turning back to the still unconscious Eren. They continued to watch him for another hour before he began to stir in his sleep. And then thirty minutes after that he woke up.  
//////////Mike/////////  
The room reeked of Titan. Mike thought as he watched the boy get chained to the floor. Erwin said that Eren was not a threat to them, and Mike believed him, but the stench of Titans that filled the room put him on edge.  
He watched the boy till he heard the grovel hit, turning he saw Darius Zackly sitting at the judges’ stand. Calling order, Darius began.  
Mike watched the proceedings, Erwin giving his piece and then Nile Dawk gave his, and then repeating. Mike continued to watch, but throughout the whole ordeal his eyes kept on trailing to Eren.   
Sighing at himself, after catching himself staring at Eren for the fifth time he turned back to watching Darius, only to immediately turn back because Eren started screaming, obviously having enough of this.  
As Eren continued his screaming rant, Mike noticed Levi hop over the gate, and walk up to Eren. Once Levi was close, he kicked Eren in the face.   
Mike heard a shuffle to his side, turning to see what it was he saw a girl, being held back by the small blond boy. Levi kicked Eren again and the girl took another step forward, only to have another girl grab her to stop try to stop the other girl.   
Another kick, another person to hold back the girl. Another kick, another person to hold back the girl. The trend continued till there was about seven people holding back the girl. Deciding that that was enough he walked over to them and broke them up, but after doing so put his own hand on the girl’s shoulder to make sure she didn’t do anything. With his hand on her shoulder he felt her tense up every time Levi landed a blow on Eren. 

“Hold on, Levi, it’s dangerous. What if he starts raging and turns into a Titan?” Nile said worriedly.  
Levi stopped his beating and turned to look at Nile while holding a bloodied Eren by the hair.  
“What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him.” Levi said.  
“As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed twenty other Titans before his strength ran out.” Nile said worriedly probably fearing that Eren would turn into a Titan at any moment and kill them all.  
“If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel’s worth.” Levi began.   
“He still can’t stand against me though. What about you on the other hand? All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?” Levi asked rhetorically, with also a bit of smugness breaking through his emotionless mask.   
“Supreme Commander Zackly. I have a proposal.” Erwin said, suddenly speaking up.  
“What is it?” Darius asked turning his attention to Erwin.   
“Eren’s Titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don’t we put Eren under Captain Levi’s command and send them on a mission outside the Walls?” Erwin said.  
“You will take Eren, outside the Walls?” Darius asked slowly.  
“Yes. Whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he may be of benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission.” Erwin said.  
“Watching over Eren Jaeger. Can you do that, Levi?” Darius asked turning to Levi.  
“I can definitely kill him.” Levi said, letting go of Eren’s hair and watching him fall back down onto his knees.  
“I’ve made my decision.” Darius said.  
//////////Hari//////////  
The trail was a complete success in Hari’s mind.   
“Eren was not killed, Mikasa did not murder Levi in front of everyone, Eren didn’t murder everyone. Actually just no one ending up dead was good.” Hari thought as she lay in her bed at the Training Corp.  
“It was all around good to, Eren got into the Military branch he wanted to, Mikasa and Armin would definitely join him, so he wasn’t alone. Many of the 104th would join him because of his speech right before the attack.” Hari thought.   
“And they want revenge for all of the 104th who died.” Hari whispered to herself.  
Sighing Hari turned over on the bed and to better, meaningless thoughts.  
“It will be my last night in this bed.” Hari sighed out.  
“Tomorrow we will choose which Military branch we serve under and then I will live there, and maybe one day buy a home, settle down, live.” It sounded nice, she would get to work in the Military which would definitely give her some action, and would sate her ‘saving people thing’ that wasn’t as dead as she thought it was. It would also give her the ability to do what she always wanted, to care for someone and be cared for in return.  
Hari went to bed with a smile on her face, happy that her life looked like it was finally going her way.

//////////Unknown, Shiganshina//////////  
A figure in a torn-up cloak stood on the remains of a bell tower in the ruins of a small city surrounded by massive walls. They watched the sky, their thoughts on something long ago. They stayed like that for a while till their thoughts were interrupted with the building being jostled.   
Quickly looking down they saw a small giant pressed against the tower, its head was horribly misshapen and it was completely nude, but lacked genitals. Its short thin arms reached up to try and grab the figure, looking at it in disgust the figure pulled out a wand form one of the many pockets on their cloak.   
“Diffindo.” The figure said not even watching as the ark of red light cut the giants head clean in half.   
The figure then returned to their gazing only to once again have their building by jostled. Quickly looking down a sneer or their face the figure froze seeing the same Titan the top half of its head missing pressed up against the building.  
The figure was so distracted by the morbid image of the giant that they didn’t realize that it was knocking over the tower, but they quickly did as they felt the building start to go sideways. Quickly Disappariting, the figure appeared on another building on the other side of the city.  
They watched as the building that they stood on moments ago fell to the ground the giant with the top half of its head still gone walking away no longer sensing the figure.  
Stuffing their wand back into their pocket the figure looked into the sky and sighed.  
“What kind of world did you run off to Hari?” The figure asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potter Luck strikes again!   
> Tell me what you thought of the Chapter, and tell me if you have any Ships that you want included into the story. (I'm willing to do most (they will be the background though and won't take the stage for any period of time.))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter talks a bit more about Hari's desire for family, if that annoys you I am sorry. tell me what you think! hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. letters or writing in this chapter have ^ on either end of them.

Annie stood in the rain, not getting wet as the water instantly turned to steam on her body. She showed a calm expression but inside she was raging, raging so much that her would probably be able to turn into a Titan by just being nicked.  
She hated and was thankful for the rain. She hated it as it brought on an even more depressing atmosphere, and was thankful for it as it hid her, and her rage.  
Sighing one more time Annie set down the single lily in her hand on the ground and started walking away, the image burned into her mind.  
In the rain a lone lily flower sitting on the grave of Hari Peverell.  
//////////Much Earlier//////////  
Annie stood with the remaining top ten of the 104th Training Corp. Eren was missing because he was already at the Survey Corp and Marco was still too injured to attend, but he would still get to go to the Military branch of his choosing when he was healed enough to do his duties.  
First came out Commander Nile Dawk of the Military Police. His speech was short and not very good, many talking about how the Military Police only excepted the best of the best and that they were to have many challenges as someone in the Military Police.  
Then Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison. His speech was less of a speech and more of his asking for more people to join his branch because the attack on Trost had killed of a large enough number of his soldiers that his branch was spread thin.  
And Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corp’s speech could be classified as a well written inspiring, suicide note, sacrificing yourself for and to give your heart to humanity.  
After all the speeches were done Nile Dawk stepped forward again and told anyone wishing to join his Military branch to step forward.   
Only Annie stepped forward. Nile seemed confused that only Annie stepped forward, he also seemed a little angry but he didn’t voice anything. With a grunt he turned and started walking off, Annie followed him ignoring the looks of betrayal from the rest of the top ten.  
They walked for a little while till they were out of ear shot before Nile spoke up.   
“You and I are leaving here in four days, say goodbye to your fellow trainees.” Nile said without turning to face her.  
“Where do I meet you or will you pick me up?” Annie asked emotionlessly.  
“meet me at the boats in Trost District at noon, I will not get on one till you are there, but don’t be late.” He was about to walk off but then paused and turned around.  
“This is yours now.” Nile said handing her the Military Police coat, after she took it from him, he turned around and walked off.  
Annie watched him walk off and sighed.   
“I have a few days to say goodbye to everyone.” Annie thought as she put the coat over the Training Corp coat, she sighed again and went to the mess hall to get her bag with all her belongings.   
Walking into the empty mess hall Annie saw the tables covered in bags full of clothes and other trinkets. grabbing her bag Annie sat at a table near the back, not wanting to interact with a lot of people when they got back.  
Looking into her bag Annie sighed contently as she pulled out her ring she was not allowed to wear during the ceremony.   
Inside her bag was all her regular clothes, a comb, other bathroom essentials, and her notebook and pen. She closed the bag without taking anything out of it, and then leaned her head on the wall and rested while waiting for everyone else to show up.  
She laid there long enough to almost fall asleep before she heard voices and the door open. Quickly sitting up and straitening her hair with her hands Annie straitened up to appear like she had not almost fallen asleep.  
She watched the 104th walk in and sit down from the corner of her eye, trying to listen to see if she could figure out if they had chosen the Garrison or Survey Corp. Annie figured that a lot of them would end up choosing the Survey Corp to avenge the people lost at Trost, but she was curious to see how many wished to avenge them.  
As she was listening, she noticed Hari walking up to her, eyes slightly red, like she had been crying, she also noticed that Hari was still wearing her Training Corp coat, she had the other one in her arms, but Annie couldn’t tell which Military Branch it belonged to. Annie decided to waited for Hari to sit before saying anything.  
“What happened?” Annie asked trying to sound like she didn’t care.  
“It’s nothing, really.” Hari said offhandedly.  
“If it was nothing you would not be crying about it.” Annie pointed out.  
“I, feel like I have betrayed everyone.” Hari said looking away.  
“You joined-  
“I joined the Garrison.” Hari said beating Annie to her question.  
They sat in silence for a moment as Annie digested this information.   
It didn’t seem like something Hari would do. Hari was brash and reckless and always threw herself in front of others whenever they were in trouble, always trying to help others even if she denied having in interest in doing so. Annie thought   
“You didn’t betray anyone Hari, in fact you did a good thing, not many people joined the Garrison and with the attack the Garrison in Trost District is very short staffed.” Annie said and it seemed to cheer Hari up.  
“But, why did you join the Garrison, I had thought that you were going to join the Survey Corp.” Annie said looking at Hari.  
“I love adventuring, I really do, and I want to kill the Titans for what they did in Trost. But, I also want to have a family, and while it isn’t against the rules to have a family, I just don’t want someone knocking on the door one day to tell my family that I’m, not coming back…” Hari trailed off into silence.  
Annie was surprised with Hari’s reason, even though it made since. What really surprised her was the fact that Hari wanted to start a family, that was not something Annie though Hari wanted to do.  
And while she didn’t voice it Annie did not think that Hari would be a good mother if she had kids.  
//////////Flashback//////////  
Sasha and Ymir were going around the girl’s cabin asking their fellow cadets about their families and homelife. Sasha was most likely just curious about everyone and wanted to bond with people on common ground, and Ymir was most likely cataloging this to use to her advantage.  
“Mina, what is your family like?” Sasha asked.  
“I am a single child; my parents are nice and my father and mother work in a small family owned shop. They were supportive of my decision to train to be in the Military, but I’m pretty sure my father wanted me to work for them.” Mina said happily.  
“What about your family, Sasha?” Mina asked before Sasha could go to the next person.  
“Oh, my family lives in the southern part of Wall Rose in the mountains, we live in the wooded area in a small town, my mother is nice, but my father is really fun, he would take me hunting and fishing, so we always had food.” Sasha said happy that she was talking to someone.  
“So that’s why you like meat so much.” Ymir laughed.  
“Hey Ymir what is your family like.” Sasha asked ignoring Ymir’s comment.  
“Krista what is your family like?” Ymir asked ignoring Sasha’s question.  
“Oh umm, they are pretty boring, I have a mother and a father, and they are nice but aren’t that interesting, they live in Wall Rose, in a small relatively normal area that is very standard.” Krista said.  
Sasha nodded and then moved on forgetting that Ymir had not answered her question, but Ymir stayed for a moment longer glaring at Krista, which was something Annie had never seem Ymir do before.  
Sasha and Ymir moved on to Mikasa, but when they asked her, she simply got up from where she was and walked away. Sasha watched her walk away confused before Annie spoke up.  
“She is from Maria Sasha, Shiganshina I think. What do you think happened to her family?” Annie said, a quiet “oh” was all she got as a response before Sasha started going after Mikasa to apologize.  
Ymir watched her go before turning to Annie.  
“So, what is your family like? Are they even alive?” Ymir asked raising an eyebrow.  
“They are alive, I think.” Annie said in a board and uncaring tone.  
“My father is strict and harsh, and my mother is, absent.” Annie said.  
“Why not replace them?”   
“What?” Annie asked turning to the speaking.  
“Why not replace them?” Hari asked.  
“What do you mean, replace what sort of family did you have that you could just replace?” Annie asked looking at Hari.  
“I never knew my parents, they died before I even turned two. I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin.” Hari said.  
“But how do you replace family.” Annie asked confused.  
“They never treated me as family.” Hari rubbed her shoulder, where Annie remembered a particularly bad scar was, and a dark thought triggered in her mind.  
“You just find new people, friends, and they become can become your family.” Hari finished.  
“Are your, relatives alive?” Ymir asked saying relatives in a way that made Annie think that her and Ymir were on the same page of what they thought Hari’s ‘Family’ was like.  
“Well my uncle and cousin weren’t particularly athletic. And when running from something, you don’t need to be faster than what’s chasing you, only faster than the person next to you.” Hari said.  
Ymir and Annie stayed in silence the game Ymir and Sasha had made all but forgotten. She had seen a side to Hari that she had never seen before.   
//////////End of Flash Back//////////  
Annie did not think Hari would make a good mother especially in the harder times.  
////////////////////  
Hari and the Garrison had to leave the next morning, and the Survey Corp left the day after. Leaving Annie all alone for two days without anything to do.  
She spent her first day wandering around the empty Training Grounds that would not have new recruits for another couple months. She wandered around looking at things and remembering her time hear with her fellow recruits.  
She went into the Girl’s Cabin; with their being nothing in it to steel it wasn’t guarded. She looked around the room, a mattress with a single pillow and light sheets on every bunk bed, the bathroom completely empty, it was the place she had lived in for the past three years, but it felt strangely empty without any one or their personal touches in it.  
Having time to spare Annie went to see if anyone had forgotten anything. Looking through the beds all she found was a few hair bands around the room, and a lot of crumbs under Sasha’s bed. Sighing Annie sat on her old bed.  
Looking around the room once more Annie got up and left.  
On the four and final day, in the early morning Annie got a letter from Reiner.  
^Annie, the Survey Corp has been very useful to me and Bertolt, we have been able to hang around Eren only interrupted when he is being using for an experiment.  
But there is a problem, the Garrison had managed to capture two Titans during the battle of Trost, and gifted them to the Survey Corp.  
I hope that you haven’t left yet because neither me nor Bertolt can take care of this.   
Ps. The patrols start at eight AM.  
Sincerely Reiner.^  
They wanted her to kill the two Titans before she left into Sina. She had to be fast, she needed to get there before the patrols started and also get back to the boats in Trost by noon.  
Annie got out of bed, and quickly put on her 3DMGear before running out of her room that she had stayed at, bag of her things in her hand, and her hair still an unbrushed mess.  
She ran out of Trost and into Wall Rose, once far enough away from the city Annie transformed into her Titan form and ran to the Survey Corp base, the trees providing a sufficient enough cover that she didn’t have to worry about being spotted.  
She ran for about and hour and a half before getting out of her Titan form too close now to not risk detection by the Survey Corp.  
Using the trees to her advantage Annie used her 3DMGear to fly through the woods to the Survey Corp base, landing on the outskirts of the base Annie spotted two tents that were tied down much heavier than they needed to be for people to stay in them. That had to be where the Titans were being held.  
Walking into the tent Annie’s guess was luckily correct, the Titans were being held in them. Using her 3DMGear she got up and cut the nape of the first one and then quickly ran over to the other tent and did the same.  
After completing her mission Annie flew off on her 3DMGear without a trace, only turning into her Titan form when she ran out of gas.  
Once she was reasonably close to Trost she exited her Titan form, and waited in the woods for the scars on her eyes to fade. It took longer than she would have liked, and it being her second transformation made it take longer than if she only transformed once.  
But she could not risk people finding a reason to believe that a Shifter had done it, if it looked like 3DMGear did it, it would be much harder to track, and would help pull focus away from the idea of any Shifter except Eren was in the Walls.  
After her eyes had fully healed, she walked into the town like nothing had happened, sitting on a bench Annie pulled out her hair brush and brushed her hair and then tied it back into its standard style.  
Asking for the time she discovered it was twelve thirty, she was late. Deciding that since she was already late, she might as well get some food. Annie found a place that sold premade sandwiches; the sandwich didn’t have much to it: two slices of bread, cheese, and lettuce were all that was in the sandwich.  
It was nicer that what they normally got at meal times back at training, but it was nothing compared to the food she would be getting from now on. But she was hungry now so the sandwich would do.  
When she finally made it to the boats, she saw Nile looking very unhappy, he didn’t say anything when he saw her just started walking to the boat.  
When she caught up to him, she noticed that his collar was raised, Annie didn’t mention anything simply enjoying that his uniform was messed up.  
When she crossed in front of him to sit down on the boat in the seat next to him, Annie noticed a red mark being hidden by the collar.  
“So that is why he took so much longer than all the other Military Branches.” Annie thought with a sneer as she sat down.   
For the whole boat ride, they remained silent, and when they got to Wall Sina they continued to be silent, she was taken all the way to were she would now stay in silence. The silence wasn’t bad as she found Nile’s voice to be annoying, but it would have been good if he had at least told her about what she was going to be doing.  
////////////////////  
Not even a week past when something happened.   
She had woken up seeing Hitch working on makeup and hair. Ignoring her Annie had gone down to the main area and in Marlo’s hand was a letter.  
“This was sent to you.” Marlo said handing over the letter.  
Raising an eyebrow Annie opened it and looked at it contents, unaware of the news she was about to receive.   
^Miss Annie Leonhart.  
The Garrison is sad to inform you that Miss Hari Peverell has died.^  
Annie’s breath caught in her throat. It had to be a lie it could not be true; Hari had specifically chosen the Garrison so that this would not happen.  
^While working on repairing Trost Districts Wall, the rig that Miss Peverell was standing and working broke causing her to fall to her death.^  
“No, No, No!” Annie thought as she continued to read.  
^She was working on the outside side of the Wall and her body was not recovered. But she will still have a Grave Stone placed in the Garrison Graveyard outside Trost District.  
We invite you to come to the ceremony, because even if her time working with us was short, we will still honor her and that she dedicated her life to help humanity.^  
The paper was crumbled where Annie held it, she wanted to scream, but she didn’t not want to disturb the people around her, and not wanting them to think of her as anything other than an emotionless girl.  
With a grunt she roughly put the letter in her pocket and went back upstairs. Annie quickly informed Hitch that she would be gone for the day and to take any job that she was supposed to do, with the bribe that she would take care of Hitches jobs for the next two days.  
Hitch agreed readily, but Annie still felt like she had gotten the better end of the deal, after the funeral Annie new that she was going to want to work a lot to distract herself from her emotions.  
And as she left, grabbing a Lily flower from a market stand on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/1/2019


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter was fun wasn't it?

Hari stood listening to Commander Erwin give his speech already knowing that she would join the Garrison. When Erwin finished Dot Pixis came back to the front and told everyone who would choose the Garrison to step forward and follow him.  
Hari stepped forward feeling eyes watch her as she walked up with a small number of other people who decided to join.  
The eyes burned her body as they stared at her with betrayal laid in them. she felt her own eyes burn, tears on the edges of them. She had though that she had gotten used to the stares, had gotten used to people being disappointed in her, all the time at Hogwarts should have made this easier, but it didn’t.  
She knew that she had the right to choose, to be selfish, but she still felt like she was betraying all of them.   
An Officer of the Garrison was handing out coats and was telling the graduates that they would leave in the morning to begin specialized training to work and maintain the Wall. She was handed a Garrison coat by an officer of the Garrison. Hari kept it in her hands not putting it on, and as she walked, she carefully hid the ‘Rose of the Garrison’ in the folds of cloth.  
Raising her hand up she wiped her face, and realized that there were tears on her face. Quickly wiping her face, she walked to the Mess Hall to get her bag and to talk to her fellow graduates before she left in the morning.  
She walked into the Mess Hall and noticed Annie sitting in the back, with a deep breath she walked over to her.  
“What happened?” Annie asked uncaringly  
“It’s nothing, really.” Hari said offhandedly, not wanting to bring up that she joined that Garrison even though it was inevitable that she would.  
“If it was nothing you would not be crying about it.” Annie pointed out.   
“Wait my crying was that obvious.” Hari thought with slight alarm.  
“I, feel like I have betrayed everyone.” Hari said looking away, from Annie unsure if tears would form in her eyes again.  
“You joined-  
“I joined the Garrison.” Hari said finishing and answering Annie’s question.   
Annie sat in silence for several minutes, making Hari uncomfortable and question if she should just leave. She was about to get up when Annie spoke up.  
“You didn’t betray anyone Hari, in fact you did a good thing, not many people joined the Garrison and with the attack the Garrison in Trost District is very short staffed.” And Hari was relieved Annie didn’t feel like Hari betrayed her, of course Annie herself didn’t join the Survey Corp so it may have been just because of that.  
“But, why did you join the Garrison, I had thought that you were going to join the Survey Corp.” Annie asked.   
“I love adventuring, I really do, and I want to kill the Titans for what they did in Trost. But, I also want to have a family, and while it isn’t against the rules to have a family, I just don’t want someone knocking on the door one day to tell my family that I’m, not coming back…” Hari said trailing off into silence.   
It was really only one of the reasons she didn’t join, she did want aa family and she didn’t want them to have to bear her death if for some odd reason a Titan attacked her. But she also was worried about Levi and the other loud woman, being with them for a long period of time was almost a guarantee for them to figure out she was the Titan from six eyes ago. And she didn’t want to see the others die, something which was almost inevitable.  
But Hari didn’t give these reasons: one because it would mean telling Annie that she was a Titan, which would not end well for her, and two because she didn’t find it to be as good of a reason, and it was very depressing and pessimistic.  
The continued the rest of their time in relative silence, with Hari saying goodbye to a few other people before resting for the night.  
////////////////////  
Hari left early the next morning, early enough that most people were not up. Making her very glad that she said her goodbyes the night before.  
The Garrison base they were going to was located in Trost, making it close enough to walk to. They arrived at the Garrison base a couple of hours before lunch, and were told by the Officer that their specialized training would begin after lunch was over.  
The ‘specialized training’ was more of being taught how to fill in the cracks in the Wall that were made by the Colossal Titan, and the boulder being slammed into the hole.   
They spent three days being taught how to deal with different damages on the Walls. How to fill hairline cracks, actual cracks, chunks missing, and many other types of damages. The Officer had also said that after Trost Gate was repaired that they would learn how to do what was normally done at the Garrison, but at the moment all they needed was people who could repair.  
The repaired were such a big deal because they wanted all the damages taken care of before winter came. If there were still cracks and holes in the Wall when winter came any water that was in the holes would turn to ice and expand damaging the Wall even more.  
Once their three days of training was done, they were taken up to the Wall to do work on it. The first day, thy worked entirely on the Trost side of the Wall, and on the second the same thing.   
But on the third day it was discovered that the outside side of the Wall was in far worse condition than the inside. After learning this the Officers offered anyone who was willing to go on the other side of the Wall to repair it additional rewards and a promotion on the spot.  
Hari took it as well as quite a few others.  
So, Hari began her work on the outside of the Wall. It actually wasn’t bad; they used the lifts to get up and down the Wall, that way they could carry more supplies to repair it than if they used 3DMGear.  
When Hari woke up, she got ready to begin her work on the outside of the Wall for the fourth day in a row.  
She brushed her short hair, still styled in a way that covered up the eye patch. She took off her sleep wear and stretched while not wearing anything, after stretching and popping all of her joints Hari grabbed a fresh set of cloths and put them on. She then went to grab the straps for the 3DMGear that she kept separately from her clothes but they were not there.  
Confused she started looking around her room looking for it. She continued the search till someone nocked on her door.  
“Peverell, get up you have work today.” The voice on the other side of the door said.  
“My 3DMGear straps are missing.” Hari said back.  
“What? I’m coming in.” The voice said, the door opening.  
“You lost it?” She said now inside Hari’s room.  
“I have always kept it in the same spot, it is not in that spot.” Hari said pointing at a spot in her room.  
“The new recruits tend to be the butt of pranks in this division, someone probably got in last night and hid it. The stuff normally reappears later.” She said to Hari offhandedly.  
“Okay, but I need the straps for the 3DMGear now, because I have work on the Wall.” Hari said.  
“You can take the lift on this side up, one day, even on the outside side without 3DMGear will be fine, besides you work on the lift with another person, so if there is a problem, they can get you out of it.” She said, and then walked off before Hari had a chance to argue against going up the Wall without gear.   
Sighing in frustration Hari grabbed her Garrison coat and speed walked out of her room, and out the Garrison housing complex, grabbing a slice of bread and cheese on her way.  
When she got to the edge of the Wall a lift was already their waiting for her, stepping on without hesitation she began her ascent to the top of the Wall.   
She was prepared to explain why she was not wearing her 3DMGear and straps, but it seemed that the Officer had already done that, or that it happened enough that they just didn’t care, either way was a relief, as Hari did not want to spend the whole day explaining why she was not wearing her 3DMGear.  
Sighing Hari walked out onto the lift and signaled to be let down.  
The Garrison Officers had said that this was not what the Garrison was normally like, that it was not normally this boring. They said that normally they would be cleaning cannons, working on transporting things across the tracks set up on the Wall, and making sure no one was trying to climb the Wall, or damage it.  
It actually sounded somewhat interesting, especially, the transporting of supplies, plus all the time Hari got to spend on top of the Wall, the wind blowing in her face, it was like being up high on a broom, but stationary.  
Hari noticed that she had not been moved down yet, looking at the lift operator, she gave him an inquisitive look. He seemed to understand it and explained.  
“Captain Hannes said that you are to wait for another person to go with you, since you do not have the 3DMGear on.” He said having to speak loudly over the wind.  
Hari nodded once and waited, surprised to see that Officer that had told her to go without the gear get on with her.  
“I didn’t think an Officer would be going with me.” Hari said.  
“I thought I was above this work.” Was her reply.  
The lift started to lower, and continued to do so till they were twenty meters down the Wall, now facing a large crack. Grabbing plaster Hari got to work.  
She started filling the deepest part of the crack, once she had used all her plaster, she bent down to grab some more, she was about to place some on top of the plaster she had just placed only to see that the plaster she had placed was gone.  
Confused she pushed the new plaster in its place and watched as it fell backwards and disappeared.  
“Officer, what it this?” Hari asked causing the Officer to pause on their own crack and come over to see what Hari was on about.  
Hari pushed more of the plaster in and she and the Officer both watched as it fell into the Wall.  
“What the…” The Officer said trailing off, shoving more plaster in there herself.  
“Let me try something.” Hari said.  
Backing up the Officer let Hari do what she wanted.   
Hari grabbed a loose piece of the Wall that was on the crack, and pushed it into the hole. They both listened to it fall, but never heard the clang of it hitting the ground or the squelch of it hitting the plaster.  
“Is it, hollow?” Hari asked.  
“Help me find out.” The Officer said handing Hari a hammer.  
Hari looked at the hammer confused till she saw the Officer swing her own hammer by where the hole was making it bigger, seeing what she was trying to do Hari joined in making the hole bigger.  
They worked for almost am hour before stopping, the hole now big enough to stick your head into. But before Hari had a chance to stick her head into the Wall to see what was inside, the Officer jabbed her sword into it.  
They both heard a low hiss from within, like something sizzling, pulling her sword out, Hari and the Officer saw that it was covered in blood that was slowly evaporating.  
They both stared at the blood in shock and horror as it sizzled away into nothingness. Gulping the Officer pulled a match box from her coat and lit a match and then stuck it and her hand into the hole to see, red flesh.  
“It’s the Colossal T-  
Both the ropes holding up the lift snapped at once and they were falling, several Titans below them, the fall felt like an eternity, and like a moment all at the same time.  
Hari and the lift crashed into the ground but the Officer was caught by one of the Titans, she wasn’t screaming, the fall had either nocked the breath out of her or killed her. Hari honestly preferred the second not wanting her to suffer.  
“Oh Sh-  
Blood poured onto Hari’s face, spitting to try and get the blood that tasted scarily good out of her mouth. It was confirmed to Hari that the Officer had survived the fall, only to immediately die.  
Hari tried to raise her arm up to wipe the blood off, only to discover that her arm was impaled by the broken lift, and pinned to the ground. Pulling against her arm she tried to pull herself up, only to hear and feel a disgusting ripping sound.  
“I’m literally tearing my arm off.” Hari realizes, as she pulled again, hearing her shoulder pop out of its socket.  
Hari almost threw up, not from the pain or gore that she was creating, but by the sounds her arm made as she was tearing it off, and the worst part of it was that she couldn’t stop to get a breather or otherwise her body would re-heal itself and she would have to start all over.  
With a deep breath Hari jerked to the side, hard. The arm came off, the sound of ripping clothes overpowering the sound of ripping flesh.  
She had pulled harder than she thought because she managed to roll onto her chest, face in the blood-soaked grass, she laid there, waiting for her arm to heal before she did anything else, not wanting to risk herself turning into a Titan while there were probably many people looking down trying to see if either of them survived.  
So, she stayed still listening to her arm sizzle as it healed, while hoping that a Titan did not step on her while she laid in the grass.   
Once the last of the sizzling and steaming had stopped, Hari pushed herself up off her stomach, the blood now dried on her face. She tried to stand on her feet but she stumbled and had to lean on the Wall, tired from her arm healing.  
If she had to guess she would say that she had laid there for around two hours for her arm to fully heal.   
“Luckily I was in the sun or other wise it would have taken longer.” Hari thought trying to stand without the support of the Wall.  
She stumbled again almost falling face first into the grass again, sighing in annoyance she sat down, her back laying on the Wall.  
She laid there with the afternoon sun on her, keeping her at a soothing warmth, with the grass that had not been tampered by humans for years under her. She sighed again, this time in content, and before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was asleep.  
She woke up groggily the sunset glaring in her eyes, putting her hand up to keep the sun out of her eyes. After a moment to fully wake up Hari realized that she felt like she had much more energy, which was good, she was going to need it.  
Pushing herself to her feet Hari began walking away from the Wall, when she was fifty meters from the Wall, she bit her hand. Exploding she transformed into her Titan form, the evening glow hiding light from her transformation, and her smaller size making a small enough noise to be ignored by most.  
She then ran further into Wall Maria with no real plan on where she would go, all she did know was that her life in the Walls, was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? what did you think?
> 
> PS, Chapters are going to slow down for a while, the speed of updating from the last few chapters is not happening for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of making this a Annie/Hari fanfiction.  
> If anyone is highly opposed to this, you should probably leave.

Hari’s eyes slowly opened as she woke up, her surroundings were blurry and dark, and so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the morning light. After waiting a minute it registered in her still tired mind, it is dark?  
It took her bringing her hand to her face to figure out why, her Titan form had completely regrown the hair that was chopped short years ago, the only reason she had not immediately felt it was because her Titan form seemed to lack most of its nerves.  
Pushing herself up so that she was sitting up, Hari brushed her hair out of her eyes. She stayed there for a moment surveying where she had rested for the night. She could see the faded outline of where Wall Rose was she was surprised by how far she had gone in the hours she ran, before the evening became night. It had to have been around thirty kilometers.  
She got up to her feet and confirmed that her hair had fully grown out again, the hair had gone all the way down to her waist like it had been when she had first come to this world.  
Hari wondered for a moment if her human hair had fully grown out as well or if the Titans ability to regenerate only affected the Titan body, because her hair had grown at the speed of normal human hair while in human form, but being in the Titan seemed to cause accelerated regeneration.  
Brushing off the thought for more important one Hari got to work thinking up a plan for what she would do now that she was outside of Wall Rose.  
She first had to figure out how to inform the Survey Corp what was in the Walls. But informing them would almost certainly lead to her capture, which would put her in the same place as Eren if not worse.  
“Wait.” Hari said out loud her voice far deeper and gruff speaking as a Titan.  
Eren was going to go to the Military Police if the Survey Corp did not turn up results with him, but what if with him they captured another Titan Shifter. The Titan Shifter would be in Survey Corp control and Eren was guaranteed to not be taken to the Military Police to be dissected.  
The Titan Shifter couldn’t just be any Titan it would have to be one that has caused trouble, what if the Survey Corp captured the Titan that destroyed half of the Survey Corp six years ago. What if they captured her?  
It worked perfectly.  
Hari spent the rest of the sitting there, further detailing her plans, and before she knew it, it was dark again.  
//////////   
It had been just over a month since the attack on Trost and Hari was anxious.   
Before the falloff Maria, the Survey Corp went outside the Walls about once a month and it had now been a month and the Survey Corp was not outside Wall Rose.  
Did they go out at different times now, was the battle of Trost or the new trainees making them take longer, and how much longer was longer.   
Hari paced in her Titan form as she thought about this. Clenching her fist Hari sighed, there was no way for Hari to accurately predict when the Survey Corp would come out again and stressing about it only made her body heat even higher than normal, which Hari could only assume was not good for her health.  
Sighing Hari walked further away from the Wall in an attempt to remove it from her mind, while also searching for additional distractions.  
Hari wandered the long abandoned country side, occasionally coming across old buildings, but those did not hold Hari’s interest for any length of time, other than to notice just how broken down they had become, as they no longer had people dwelling in them.   
She continued walking around surprised by the amount of animals that had moved into the area, it was beautiful in a strange way.  
The old ruins of towns overgrown with plants and wildlife, it had an almost apocalyptic feel, but it still maintaining its own strange beauty that Hari liked quiet a lot. She saw serval deer grazing just outside the town. A sight she knew would not have been seen if people still lived here.   
Hari took gentle steps towards them, being mindful not to stomp down to hard, because even though animals did not see Titans as any sort of threat the loud booms of feet falling would certainly make them nervous.  
Once close to the deer Hari slowly began kneeling down, lower but still vastly taller than the deer, Hari sat there watching them continue to graze, with a calm and happy smile on her face.  
She sat there watching for a moment longer before curiosity got the better of her.   
Hari slowly lifted her hand from her lap and began bringing it closer to the deer, as she got closer she began bringing fingers back into her palm so that her pointing finger was right next to the deer’s nose. The deer took notice of Hari and stiffened for a moment as it saw the finger so close to its face, but then it calmed down again, not seeing Hari as a threat.  
The deer tentatively stepped forward, so that its nose was only centimeters away from touching Hari’s finger and smelled her. Snorting the deer returned back to its grazing uncaring as Hari brought her hand back to her lap.  
She sat there smiling while watching the deer finish up there grazing and then happily skip of into a forest near the town.  
Hari looked up and saw the sun was starting to set, knowing that she would have to sleep soon Hari move from the town, looking for a better spot to sleep then there.  
She didn’t have to go far before finding, a nice flat field. Deeming this place good enough to sleep Hari got down onto her back so she could look up at the sky; she then folded her arms and tucked her hands under her nape for further protection.  
She sat there and watched as the violets and pinks of the evening turned to dark blue and then black filled with stars. A part of her wished that she had studied astronomy back at Hogwarts, it would have made this much more enjoyable to be able to recognize parts of the sky.  
Sighing in content as she looked up at the sky filled with starts, Hari slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
//////////  
Three more weeks had past and still the Survey Corp stayed within the Walls, and Hari had started to build quiet and arsenal of things to keep her from stressing out.  
She would wander around the long abandoned towns and villages, lay on the ground in forests while watching the wildlife, watch the sky during the day and night, she would also on occasion train so that she did not fall out of shape.  
But at the moment she was doing one of her personal favorite things to turn her mind away, lay in ponds.   
Hari currently was in her human form, sitting at the bank of a small cool pond, naked. Her clothes were sitting on a rock in the sunlight so that they would be nice and warm when she put them on again.  
But at the moment she was sitting in the cool water with her eyes closed borderline taking a nap.  
The cold felt good, especially since that even in human form her body was much hotter than a normal person’s.   
She laid there in piece for several minutes, and then the sound of a small explosion filled the air.  
Hari shot to her feet and turned around a pillar of black smoke was quickly fading away, the Survey Corp was near.  
Another pillar of black smoke went into the air this one further up ahead than what a house would have been able to travel in that short of time.  
Another pillar further up, smoke still black, it was a signal. Another one shot into the air even further up, something was moving faster than the Survey Corp.  
A Titan.  
Hari shot to her feet, biting into her hand yellow light exploded around her and she was in her Titan form.   
Hari sprinted towards the first signal that she had seen go off, wanting to figure out what was causing the Survey Corp to fire the signals.   
She practically flew towards across the fields towards the signal her breath calm and steady. Once there she turned her body sideways and slammed her hand into the ground, applying more friction to stop her movement faster.  
Once she was at a complete stop Hari pulled her hand from the dirt and looked around, dead horses and Scouts everywhere, it was a massacre.  
Kneeling to get a better look and one of the dead horses, Hari noticed that half of its body was crushed, like something big had come down suddenly and smashed into the horse.   
It would make no since for a Titan to do that, they don’t care about horses, maybe if only one horse was killed like this than Hari would have passed it off as a normal Titan, but all the horses were like this, and the number of dead horses was equal to dead humans.  
“Wait one more horse than there are people.” Hari thought as she noticed another dead horse at the corner of her vision.   
There was a small pinch on the side of Hari’s neck, she slammed her hand over her nape, and a moment later felt blood trickle and steam off her hand.  
Hari shot to her feet eye speeding over everything trying to find the still living human, she tried to smell him out but the other people’s deaths were still to recent that there sent masked his.  
Keeping her hand on her nape Hari got into a more defensive stance, ready for the next attack.  
Another pinch, this one in the armpit that was connected to the arm that was blocking her nape, using her free hand Hari grabbed the wire and hook, pulling it from her armpit and twisting it around in her hand, in a way that would make it impossible for the Scout to get it untangled without assistance.  
Hari watched as the Scout slowly wound up his 3DMGear till he was about three meters from touching the hand that was holding the wire. She looked at the tiny Scout fear clear on the Scouts face.  
She walked over to a tree near where they were and put the Scout in it, she would have been more thorough, making sure that the Scout was both safe and in a position where Hari was not at risk from attack, but she did not have time, because if her beliefs were correct, a Titan Shifter was the one who killed these Scouts.  
Turning away from the Scout in a tree, Hari started running to the next signal, she got there quickly, and like that first signal, everything was completely decimated, and this time there were no survivors. But it was still all the same.  
Sighing she continued to run from signal to signal, each one in the same condition as the last. She continued till she got to one of the most recent signals, there were no bodies of people just horses.   
Hari put her hand over her nape again, not wanting to be ambushed by multiple people. She looked around for a minute, unable to find anyone, but she was in a hillier area and trees were becoming a more regular appearance so Hari was sure that people were hear, besides. She smelled them.  
Hari went to a nearby tree and looked around it, trying to find the people, she found no one and moved on to the next tree, this happened a few more times, and then when she was about to look around another tree she heard someone scream behind her, she didn’t feel the wire hook to her so she turned around calmly expecting there to be someone standing out probably trying to distract her so that the other people could get away.  
But when she turned, she was met with blades, the swords cut into her eyes blinding her, quickly thinking Hari fell backwards so that her nape was to the ground.  
“Another intelligent Titan?” the familiar voice said.  
“One’s already going after Eren why would a second? Backup?” another voice asked this one just as familiar.  
“What was she fighting before us, and why aren’t the wounds steaming like her eyes?” The first one asked again.  
“Who cares let’s just kill it, and get out of here.” A third voice said.  
“How would we kill it? Even if we wanted to its nape is pressed to the ground with her hand blocking it further. And wouldn’t it be more useful to capture whoever is in the Titan than to kill them?” The first one asked, Hari was starting to get an idea of who these people were, and soon her eye would be healed so that she could confirm it.  
“We could try to cut through the throat till we got to the nape.” The second voice said.  
“We should just-  
“Wait guys, her eyes stopped steaming.” The first voice was so smart.  
Hari’s eye shot open and she turned her head in the direction of the voices, seeing the people her guess was correct. The owner of the first voice was Armin, the second voice Jean, and the third Reiner.  
She stared at them and they stared at her, no one moved for a moment and then Hari smiled. It was a wide smile that would have looked goofy on a person but on a Titan it was terrifying.   
Hari twisted onto her stomach, hand still covering her nape and eye on her friends. She pushed herself to her feet with her free hand.  
Now up on her feet she could make out someone coming to her and her friend’s location with extra horses. Deeming them safe Hari sprinted off into the forest of Giant trees, where she smelled many more people.  
//////////Armin//////////  
Jean whistled for his horse that had run away when the female Titan had attacked them. While he did that Reiner put Armin’s head in a bandage.  
“Stupid horse.” Jean grumbled, as he turned back towards them.  
“Now’s not the time to insult yourself.” Reiner said without missing a beat.  
Jean just gave him a blank stare though not wanting to get into an argument while out in the middle of Wall Maria.  
“We have better things to do than fight guys.” Armin said, as Reiner cut the ends of the bandage off.  
“Like what? Sorry, I’m just frustrated.” Jean said sitting down.  
“It’s okay, there really isn’t anything we can do anyway, not with only Reiner’s horse.” Armin said absently looking at the only remaining horse.  
“Help will be here soon.” Reiner said, looking around for signs of the Survey Corp.  
“I hope-   
Thump.  
“Was that?” Armin began wearily.  
Thump.  
“A Titan.” Reiner said head shooting every direction looking for the monster.  
Thump.  
“Hide!” Jean yelled getting shooting to his feet.  
Armin started to get up only to be picked up by Reiner who was running towards a tree to hide behind.  
Reiner twisted behind the tree wright as an eleven-meter Titan crashed into the area they were standing just moments ago.  
It rose from the crouched position it had stopped its running in, it was also a female. Though unlike the last one this one’s hair was long and dark, it was much thinner though still very fit, and it was bonier lacking the curvature of the other. Its whole body was also covered in angry red scars and cuts that didn’t seem to be healing.  
The Titan took a deep intake of air though their nose and then started looking for them. It was smelling them out, it walked around looking for them, it started getting closer and closer to where Armin and Reiner were hiding as it hunted them.   
Without thinking Jean got out of his hiding stop and screamed while he shot his 3DMGear right towards the Titan.  
The Titan started to turn to see who had yelled but before it could fully turn around Jean was on top of it. He cut into the Titans eye’s blinding it, the Titan reacted immediately to his attack falling backwards and getting its nape in a position that was impossible to attack.  
Jean landed on the right side of the Titans face, it did not attack, it just kept on protecting its nape.  
“Another intelligent Titan?” Armin said as he and Reiner got out from behind the tree that the Titan was at just a moment ago.  
“One’s already going after Eren why would a second? Backup?” Reiner asked himself as he and Armin approached Jean.  
“What was she fighting before us, and why aren’t the wounds steaming like her eyes?” Armin observed.  
“Who cares let’s just kill it, and get out of here.” Jean said impatiently, not wanting to be by an intelligent Titan that at any moment could decide that killing them would be a smart idea.   
“How would we kill it? Even if we wanted to its nape is pressed to the ground with her hand blocking it further. And wouldn’t it be more useful to capture whoever is in the Titan than to kill them?”   
“We could try to cut through the throat till we got to the nape.” Reiner offered looking at the Titan.  
Reiner and Jean turned to look at each other and Jean started yelling.  
“We should just-  
“Wait guys, her eyes stopped steaming.” Armin said fearfully.  
Reiner and Jean both turned towards the Titan right as it turned its head to look at them, one eye looking at them the other hidden under its long hair.  
It stared at them and they stared back into the depths of its eye. Its mouth then widened into a horrific imitation of a smile, one that made a shiver run down to their cores.  
It pushed itself onto its feet, the three of them too scared to do anything about it. The Titan looked around the empty fields for a moment before it to ran off in the direction that the other Female had ran.  
They stayed there in silence watching it as it got farther and farther away. Once it was a decent ways away they started to hear the galloping of hooves coming towards them.  
/////////Eren//////////  
The forest was filled with the sound of galloping hooves, as Eren and Levi Squad charged through the forest on horseback. They kept in silence as they ran, though as time went on Eren was becoming more and more sure that no one knew why they were here.  
Not Levi Squad, not the additional guards around them, not Eren himself. Only Hanji, Levi, and Commander Erwin seemed to have some semblance of an idea, and it seemed that even Levi and Hanji were not fully informed.  
Eren turned his head to behind him, hearing a thud in the distance. Turning back, he saw that Commander Erwin’s face had hardened into a dark but determined look.  
“Commander Erw-  
A hand shot out of the trees crushing the Scout that had just popped out of them, from the trees came a Titan, a female one. It stood at fourteen-meters tall, with short blond hair and no skin.  
It ran at the tails of the horses almost on top of them, looking up at its face Eren was met with a smiling face, the face brought him no comfort.  
“Protect Eren Jager at all costs!” Commander Erwin shouted as his horse sped up.  
Two of the additional people that were protecting Eren hoped on top of their horses and shot their 3DMGear into nearby trees. They flew off their horses and into the air, quickly turning around to face the Female Titan.  
They shot in her direction, but the second they were close the Titan grabbed them and killed them.   
Not the slightest bit slowed She continued on them almost close enough to step on them, only not doing so because she could crush Eren.  
“Protect Eren!” Commander Erwin yelled again, and two more went up to attack, their fate the same as the last.  
“Protect Eren Jager!” Commander Erwin said a slight desperation in his voice now.  
Two more got up ready to sacrifice themselves in hopes that they could slow the Titan down. But right before they jumped off their horses another Titan appeared out of nowhere tackling the Titan off the path that they were riding on.  
The Titan was also female, she stood at eleven-meters tall, with long black hair that went to her waist, and was covered in scars.   
“Nike!” Hanji yelled seeing the Titan.  
The Scarred Titan got up out of its tackle the Female Titan stunned by the sudden attack. Not waiting for the larger Titan, the recover the Scarred Titan kicked the Female Titan into a tree and charged up to her punching her in the face, caving in her nose.  
The attack seemed to have the opposite effect that the Scarred Titan wanted because the Female Titan reacted, swiping her leg across the ground the Female Titan nocked over the Scarred Titan.  
Shooting to her feet the Female Titan grabbed the smaller Titan by the arm pits and picked her up off the ground so that she couldn’t use the ground as leverage.  
Turning a hundred and eighty degrees around the Female Titan slammed the Scarred Titan into the tree, letting go of one of her arms the Female Titan punched the Scarred Titan in the chest. Though with the hardening ability her attack was far more devastating, the fist went though the Scarred Titan’s chest and into the tree.  
The Female Titan used this to her advantage, releasing her other arm the Female Titan grabbed the Scarred Titan’s face and slammed the back of her head into the tree, repeatedly.  
Each time her head was slammed into the tree it caved in more till almost half of her head had been pounded into the tree. Pulling her arm out of the Scarred Titan’s chest the Female Titan grabbed the smaller one again and threw her into another tree sideways, breaking her back.  
Running up to the Scarred Titan the Female Titan stomped her head crushing it down to just above the nape.  
Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Eren, and Levi’s Squad watched in horror as the Female Titan ripped apart the Scarred Titan all for different reasons.  
Levi for the fact that he considered the Scarred Titan to almost be his match.   
Hanji for the fact that the Titan that she had spent so much time thinking about over the years was being ripped apart in front of her face.  
Erwin for the fact that there seemed to be two Titans after Eren, for to different reasons.  
Eren because of how well they fought, especially compared to him, he already could tell that he would not be a match for the Scarred Titan and it looked like he was going to be stuck with the Female Titan.  
“Levi Squad stared in horror that there were more intelligent Titans and that they were severely outmatched against them.  
The Female Titan turned away from the broken form of the Scarred Titan and back at the Survey Corp who had stopped to watch, her eyes specifically on Eren.  
“Run!” Commander Erwin said turning his horse around and charging away, everyone right behind him a new fear in their hearts after seeing the Female Titan’s brutal victory.  
The Female Titan stretched popping her back before she charged, quickly catching up to them.  
“Run! Hurry, we are almost there!” Commander Erwin yelled as they flew through the forest.  
They ran into a small clearing, and Erwin yelled out for something to fire.   
Suddenly tons of wired hooks shot out from the trees, but before a single one hit a headless Scarred Titan slammed into the Female Titan. And the wires hit, suspending them in a frozen image of the Scarred Titan jumping the Female Titan.   
Erwin stopped and got off his horse, a sigh escaping him, they had done it.  
Levi hopped off his horse not waiting for it to fully stop. He walked up to Erwin who was looking at the Titans with awe and punched him.  
“That was too dame close.” Levi said through gritted teeth as he glared at Commander Erwin.  
“But we did it.” Erwin said with an emotion that Eren did not understand.  
Hanji shot up onto the Titans carefully. She got on the Scarred Titan’s shoulder and sat down on it, it looked like she was talking to the Titan.  
Levi glared at Commander Erwin one more time before he to shot of landing on the Female Titans nape.  
Eren stood in awe at the two Titans suspended in such an amazing image that he wished that he or someone else around had the talent to paint the image to preserve it forever.  
A Titan with a steaming lump of a head completely in the air and the other Titan lurched forward in a way that was not natural in the slightest.  
//////////Hari//////////  
She couldn’t see anything but she could since the Female Titan who was right in front of her now, but she could not get her not with her body completely suspended in the hooked wires that trapped her.  
Hari was feeling so many sensations with the hundreds of hooks suspending her that she did not notice the 3DMGear hook into her skin, not until she heard a voice of a woman.  
“Hi Nike, remember me? I’m the person you threw into a tree six years ago.” Someone that had been in the Survey Corp for at least six years, it had to be Captain Hanji Zoe, one of the three people who have served and survived in the Survey Corp for that long.  
She remembered reading some of her papers when she was training, in hope that Hanji Zoe hand answers to her many questions about herself.  
“I’m not sure if you can here me, I’m not sure if you even know what I’m saying. Oh, maybe Titan Shifters have their own language, I wonder if Eren would know it?” Hanji continued to talk to herself and Hari listened finding the older woman endearing.  
Hari continued to listen to Hanji until she heard another person speak up.  
“Oi you blond brat you get out of that Titan or I will cut your limbs off. Your human limbs.” She did not recognize the voice but she could only assume it was Captain Levi Ackerman the only person that would be insane enough to threaten a Titan Shifter.   
Hari felt the Female Titan stiffen under her, perhaps Levi had hit a nerve, then a gurgling sound filled the air.  
“Yelling won’t help you, not that you actually can with all those hooks in your throat.” Levi said.  
“The bigger one isn’t getting out; I can try with the Nike but the other will still be in the Titan. What do you want me to do?” Levi yelled.  
“Just leave them both in there we have the mover anyway!” Commander Erwin yelled up.  
“Get those two more tied up, I don’t want any incidents, You four go get the cart.” Commander Erwin, ordered.  
She felt large ropes go over her Titan’s wrists, the phantom feeling on her own, and she started to freak out, memories of her time in Azkaban filling her mind, the ropes then went over her ankles and all she could see was the cold dank room that was Azkaban, and as the ropes went over her body she could almost feel the chill of Dementors.  
Hari lost it, she twisted and pulled and screamed inside the nape, all the actions except for the screaming being acted out by her Titan.   
She felt a pinch on her nape, no longer able to tell were her body ended and the Titan began.  
“Hey! Hey calm down you are going to hurt yourself.” The voice said but Hari could barely hear it over the sound of the water crashing into the sides of her cell.  
“Oi! Enough or I’m going to cut you out of there, and I don’t care if I hit you while doing it.” Levi.  
But Levi wasn’t at Azkaban he was a member of the Survey Corp a Captain in it, he was humanities strongest. He was not at Azkaban, was she at Azkaban?  
Hari calmed down and the visions of Azkaban slowly faded from her mind. She felt very, very tired and before she even realized it, she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	13. Chapter 13

Hari’s eye slowly opened, and she was immediately met with the icy glare of the Female Titan. She tried to jump back, but she was tied down in a way that made it impossible to move.  
She must have moved a little though because after attempting to jump back someone kicked the nape of her Titan’s neck, while also telling her to stop moving around.  
Hari tried to turn around to see who it was as the voice was unfamiliar but was once again met with their boot on the back of her neck.  
Deciding that it was unwise to anger the person while in the state she was in Hari decided to view her surroundings.  
She was in a cart of some sort; it had to be huge based on the size of her and the Titan across from her. The cart also had a cloth that blocked them from the sun. and besides that, there really seemed to be only her, the Titan, and the person that was at the back of her neck, and most likely another person behind the other Titan.  
Hari tried to sigh but her mouth was covered to heavily with cloths for her to properly breath out her mouth. The Female Titan’s mouth was also covered in cloths Hari realized looking up at her glaring self again.  
It was probably better that way, her attempted scream from earlier probably had a lot more meaning that just showing her displeasure.   
Huffing at the Female Titan, Hari rolled her eyes at the glare and then closed her own, under the mindset that sitting here with the Female Titan glaring at her the whole time was not good for her already very pore mental health.  
//////////Annie//////////  
Annie glared at the unconscious form of the Scarred Titan with loathing, wanting nothing more than to crush the nape and the person inside of it. She had been so close even if she had been caught in the wires the likeliness of her still being able to summon Titans with her call was very likely. And then the Survey Corp had gone and covered both of there mouths in enough cloth that Annie had to breath out of her Titans nose to get air.  
She would just retreat but she knew that several members of the Survey Corp had stayed in the cart to make sure that they didn’t escape. There was always total crystallization, but that was a last resort suicide move, something she had no desire to do.  
So, she was at the mercy of the Survey Corp, and maybe she would get to see them experiment on the Scarred Titan or she would get a chance to hurt it herself.  
The Scarred Titan jerked back slightly, the first thing she had seen was Annie’s glaring face. The Survey Corp member behind the Scarred Titan yelled at her because of it.  
Annie glared harder, wanting to intimidate the other Shifter. But she didn’t seem to care, as she rolled her eyes and then closed them again.  
Why wasn’t she intimidated by Annie, she had literally beaten her to a bloody pulp, and all she does is roll her eyes, it would have been so easy to kill her and she probably would have if she didn’t need to catch Eren.  
Eren, at least she would be close to him now, so if any one of them made a mistake it would be so much easier to get him, escape would be harder though since they were in Wall Rose but Reiner and Bertolt would be there.  
Yes.  
This was their chance, they could get out of this hell hole that kills everything you care about, and then they could go back to… a place no different.  
At least there, there was better technology. Maybe she could get someone to draw Hari based on a description. She should get almost everything that she wants, she deserved it for all this hell. She just wished she could have taken Hari with them. She would have resented Annie at first but in the end when Marley took over, she would have been grateful, right?  
Why did she even care if Hari would have approved or not, she was dead. Damn it why did she care. Why did she miss Hari?   
Annie snarled under the cloths, frustrated from her lack of understanding. The Scout did not like that and kicked the back of her neck while telling her to shut up.  
Sighing she closed her eyes and waited for them to get back to the Survey Corp base.  
////////////////////  
They arrived at the gates of Karanes District in the middle of the night, probably best, so as not to cause total chaos in the streets because the Survey Corp brought two Titans into it.  
The moved slowly and quietly through the city all the way till they were brought to the Survey Corp base that was in-between the south and east districts.   
Annie and the Scarred Titan were unloaded onto the grounds of the Survey Corp base, still completely tied up. And Annie realized with shock that the Scarred Titan had actually fallen asleep.   
They stayed on the ground for several minutes in silence with several Scouts watching them, while most of them went to the castle that they resided in.  
They returned moments later bringing with them hundreds of nails in all shapes and sizes, some about the size of a person’s hand and others longer than their arm.  
They laid the nails out all around them, the Scarred Titan still out cold. They then pulled out hammers and nailed several nails into both Annie’s and the Scarred Titan’s feet and hands, finally waking the other Shifter up.  
They then nailed nails all up their arms and legs, further pinning them onto the ground, alarming the Scarred Titan, which Levi calmed down by yelling and kicking at the Shifter.  
Carrying over ropes the Survey Corp tied them up even more. After about an hour they were finally finished tying them down.  
Morning was almost on them, but before Annie could feel the first rays of the sun, a giant tent was put up around both Annie and the Scarred Titan.   
They laid there for what felt like forever, staring at the roof of the tent, while only being able to lift up her head enough to look at the tent flap. Everyone had probably gone to sleep, since they had spent all night transporting and tying down both her and the Scarred Titan, so it was unlikely that they would be interacted with for several hours.  
Turning her head to the right she looked over at the Scarred Titan who starred up at the roof in some sort of pearlized state. She had reacted badly the first time she had been tied up perhaps she was trapped in that horror she was in again.  
Sighing Annie turned away from the Shifter and looked at the tent flap again wanting to see if someone had come, only to see that no one was there.  
Annie did this repeatedly for the next few hours, looking at the Scarred Titan hoping that whoever was in there would do something, and then turning back to the tent flap hoping someone had come.  
Over and over she looked at that tent flap, waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did.  
Annie laid her head back onto the ground, her Titna body bending her own body in an odd way from looking up like that for so long.  
She was about to try and sleep when she heard the sound of a woman screaming in joy.  
Confused she looked up and saw a brown-haired woman with large glasses that looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, who was practically drooling while looking at her and the Scarred Titan.   
She ran over to the Scarred Titan and started petting the Shifter’s scars, an odd smile on her face. The odd form of contact seemed to break her out of her waking nightmare, and she looked at the woman herself confused.  
The woman eventually stopped petting at the scars, and walked back between them. Clearing her throat, she spoke.  
“Hello I am Hanji Zoe, I will be your host, and since I don’t know your names, I will give you names.” She said happily ignoring the looks of dread on both of the Shifters faces to her proclamation.  
“You are Nike, I came up with the name a long time ago soon after we first met, I was the one you threw into a tree. I’m not sure if you remember that, but I certainly do.” Hanji said to the Scarred Titan.  
“I couldn’t find a name to fit with Nike’s so you are now called Lace, sorry.” Hanji said to Annie sounding like she was actually sorry that she couldn’t stick to a theme with names.  
“So, if either of you are willing to cooperate and come out of your Titan’s without attacking, I will be really happy.” Hanji said.  
The Scarred Titan or Nike as Hanji called it looked over at Annie, a worried expression on her face. She wanted to get out of the Titan, but she didn’t want to get out with Annie there watching.  
“Okay then, I guess I can do other things with you right now. Eren will be relieved that he won’t have to participate in all the experiments now.” Hanji said happily, while ignoring the worried looks that passed both of the Shifters faces.  
////////////////////  
Hanji’s experiments were not as bad as she had led on, they started with her stabbing them with a sharp object and watching how fast different parts healed, and if some parts healed slower than others. It didn’t hurt Annie much with the Titan body’s lack of nerves.  
She had started this test a while ago but she was unable to complete it. Sonny and Bean; two True Titans were the original two participants, but they had been ‘mysteriously’ killed a while ago. But Hanji seemed to know that either Annie or Nike were their killers.  
Hanji was also unwilling to do the experiments on Eren, which left Annie and Nike as the only Titan’s left.  
Annie could see the frustration on Hanji’s face as she reviewed the date collected, her and Nike healed at vastly different speeds both of which were different from Sonny and Bean, as well as seeing everything healing at the same pace only changing speed if the size was different.  
In other words, the two weeks spent on this project, two months if you included Sonny and Bean, had revealed nothing.  
Hanji started another experiment, and then another, and another, each one revealing nothing. The lack of results seemed to really effect Hanji as well, which Annie figured was a bad thing for her health.  
Hanji burst in at the middle of the night, breaking Nike out of one of her nightmares. In one of Hani’s hands was a chair and a large knife in the other. She walked over to Nike and set the chair down by her thigh and sat down in it, then she lightly scratched Nike with the knife and watched as little puffs of steam rose in the air as the cut healed.  
She did this over and over a lost look on her face as she lightly scrapped Nikes heavily scarred thigh, the knife never actually leaving any damage.  
The scarring confused Annie, and most certainly Hanji. How did it work that the scars didn’t heal, where did the come from, what caused them?  
If there was one answer Annie wished for Hanji to figure out it would be what could scar a Titan.  
“I don’t know what to do, there are so many different ideas I want to try on you two, but some, most are not something I want to do to any person, and even though I am only touching your Titan bodies, there is still a human hidden under all that flesh.” Hanji began quietly, still absently watching as she ran the knife over Nikes thigh.  
“I wish one of you would come out so we could talk, about anything really. I just wish that you could tell me where to go, because even though I am the Titan expert, I really don’t know anything more than anyone else, I just want to find more.” Hanji said and sighed.  
“I, didn’t… mean to.” Annie and Hanji both stiffened and froze before Hanji jumped on onto her feet and crawled onto Nike and ran over to her face.  
“Did, you just talk?” Hanji asked an excitement in her voice and on her face that Annie had only seen when they had first been captured.  
“I, didn’t mean to, kill them.” Nike said slowly, looking at Hanji seriously.  
“Who?” Hanji said getting even closer to Nike.  
“I’m sorry, for, throwing, you into, a tree.” Nike said, her Titan struggling on the larger words.  
“Six years ago, when I first saw you, when you killed a third of the Survey Corp, it was an accident?” Hanji asked looking into the emerald green eye of Nike.  
“I, couldn’t… see.” Nike said a sad look on her face as she turned her gaze away from Hanji.  
“I, umm… thank you, Nike.” Hanji said sitting down onto Nikes breast.  
They sat in silence Hanji looking at Nike with a new kind of wonder. Annie looking at them both, and Nike still looking down ashamed for what she had done six years ago.  
“Hay Hanji, Levi told me to get you, said that you shouldn’t be up to late… Annie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments?
> 
> I will not be writing The-Scarred-Titan in the month of November because their is a writing contest to write a 50k word book in the month, I have compiled a bunch of writing for this that I will release at the end of October. Figured I would let you know
> 
> (This isn't confirmed by the way but it is likely( I will do a bulk release at the end of October Regardless))

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought.  
> I also have this story on Fanfiction.net under the name BobTheT-rex there are more stories I have made on Fanfiction.net than hear.  
> Please don't spoil the Manga in the comments.


End file.
